Heroes
by nw21jcc
Summary: *Bit different to my usual. Bit of supernatural/sci-fi/drama/h&c*  After a car accident the team wake up somewhere strange, and are thrown into a world they didn't even know exsisted. Team fic but Reid-Centric.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: So, trying something a little different. You may like it, you may not. But I've had this idea in my head for ages and it just won't go away! You should know that, since I was a little girl, I've always loved comic books like X-Men, Batman and Spiderman (still do if I'm honest!). As a teenager I was a little hooked on Mutant X and then a few years ago I lost my free time to 'Heroes'. So, you can probably guess where this is going, eh? Is that supernatural or sci-fi? I dunno...**

**I know that SUV's are typically 5 seaters, but for the purpose of this can we pretend they're 7 seaters? Ok, good good. Set anytime you fancy... **

**Heroes – Chapter One**

The case in Montana had been tough, but had been solved. The town of Missoula in the West of the state had been dealing with a Sadist with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. He'd been on a killing spree, taking the lives off six people, both men and women, before they had caught up with him.

It was one of those rare cases were Garcia had been with them. The UnSub – Randal Wilson – had a whole computer network set up in his basement with video's and a detailed account of what had happened to each of his victims. Garcia had been needed to break through the firewalls and extensive security systems he had installed.

They were on there way back to the airport to fly home. Hotch was driving through the windy roads of The Rocky's. Garcia had insisted they take the scenic route as she'd never seen the famous mountain range and likely never would again.

"I told you we should have just taken the main route." Morgan grumbled. It had started to rain and was showing no signs of letting up.

"Geez, Morgan," Garcia, who was sitting next to Morgan, nudged him with her elbow. "Where's you're sense of adventure?"

"Yea, Morgan." JJ said, sitting on the back row between Reid and Prentiss.

"And it is kinda beautiful," Prentiss added, "Even if it is raining."

"We're not far from the airport now, anyway." Hotch called from the front. Rossi was sleeping in the front passenger seat.

"Yea, well..." Morgan said, pointing at Rossi. "He doesn't seem to think it's so great."

"I think he brought one of his wives here on a honeymoon." Reid said, smiling and looking out of the window.

JJ, Garcia and Prentiss all laughed at this. Even Morgan smiled. Reid was about to say something else but before he could the car shook violently.

Nobody had time to react before the car skidded; the back end of the car spun round causing it to smash into rock that lined the road. As the car made contact, the front end of the vehicle left the road, and the entire SUV to flip onto its roof before skidding to a halt. Reid barely had time to register that the rest of the team were unconscious before he joined them in darkness.

(((((())))))

Hotch woke slowly. Where was he? He was in a bed, but it wasn't a hospital bed. He opened his eyes to look around him. He was in a bed next to a wall. There was a door there, but it was closed. It was smooth and silver in colour. Hotch assumed it must be some sort of automatic door. He turned to look to his right when he noticed the six other beds in the room. Each bed had a member of the BAU team lying on it. There was a large screen on the wall at the far end of the room. The room itself had a wooden floor and cream walls. All the bedspreads were dark red in colour.

Hotch sat up and noticed his clothes had been changed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a short sleeved black t-shirt. He looked down at his feet to see he was wearing black trainers, not to dissimilar to the one's Reid often wore. He looked around the team to see they were all dressed identically to him. All except Reid, who was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. What had happened?

He remembered being in the car, it had started raining. They'd crashed, that was it. He couldn't remember why though? Had a tyre blown? Had he hit something? He was still thinking about what to do, whether to check the team was OK or see if he could find a way out first when he heard a soft groan. He looked around to see who it was.

"Oh My God, my head." Prentiss groaned as she sat up on her bed at the far end of the room on the opposite side to Hotch. She looked around the room, then at Hotch. "Where the hell are we?"

Hotch was about to answer when Morgan woke on the bed to his right. "Jesus..." He swore, sitting up and running a hand over his face. "What the hell..."

Before he could finish though, Rossi and JJ woke up at the same time. Rossi's bed was across from Hotch. JJ was next to Rossi and the still unconscious Garcia was between JJ and Prentiss.

"Are we dead?" Rossi asked dryly, not sitting up.

JJ sat and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. "I don't think being dead would feel this crap." She said bluntly. She looked at the bed next to her to see Garcia still sleeping, and then glanced over at Reid's bed opposite Prentiss'. "How come there not awake yet?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," Hotch said. "I only woke up a few minutes before Prentiss."

"Yea," Prentiss said, "And you guys kinda followed on one after another."

"Where in God's name are we?" Garcia asked, waking up right on cue. "And what am I wearing?" She asked, sitting up and looking down at her plain attire.

Morgan shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine, Baby Girl." He said, looking around the room. "What's through that door?" He asked, pointing to the door between Hotch's and Rossi's beds.

Hotch stood, turning back to look at the group. "Everyone ok?" He asked.

"My head hurts, but apart from that," JJ shrugged.

"Me too," Prentiss said. "Just a headache."

Morgan, Rossi and Garcia all clamed to feel fine. Hotch shot a worried glance in Reid's direction then turned his attention back to the door. "It's locked." He said after fiddling with it for a few moments. He sat back down on his bed.

Garcia stood and walked over to Reid's bed. She knelt down besides it. "Do you think he's ok?" She asked, not turning to look at the others. She smiled sadly as she ran a hand down his face. When her hand reached his cheek she stopped and gasped.

"Garcia?" Prentiss asked, who had the best view of what was happening as her bed was opposite Reid's. The tech didn't move, she just knelt there, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Garcia, what's wrong?" Prentiss asked, moving to kneel next to her.

Before anyone else could move, Reid's eyes opened. He sat bolt upright in the bed, so fast it knocked Garcia to the floor. He gasped loudly before closing his eyes.

Prentiss looked from Garcia to Reid, not sure what to do, or what had happened.

"Oh my God!" JJ said, hurrying over to Reid and placing a hand on his sleeved arm. She looked at Garcia, who seemed to be ok, just a little shocked, then back to Reid. "Reid? Are you ok?"

Reid nodded, but didn't open his eyes. He was breathing heavily and wincing slightly.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, now standing behind Prentiss. Morgan had knelt down beside her and Rossi was standing behind JJ. Garcia nodded slowly.

"What the hell just happened?" Morgan asked, looking frantically form Reid to Garcia.

"I..." Garcia stuttered. "I don't know." She looked up at Reid as confused as the others. "Reid? Are you..." She cleared her throat. "Are you ok?" She didn't know what had happened. One minute she had been fine. The next she felt faint. Everything went fuzzy and for a second she though she was going to pass out. When Reid had sat up and she'd fallen backward, she had started to feel normal again practically instantly.

Reid nodded, opening his eyes slowly to look at her. "Where are we?" He asked, looking up at Hotch.

"We don't know." Hotch answered. "Are you two ok? What just happened?"

"I, erm..." Reid looked puzzled for a few seconds before turning to face Garcia. "Did you have a friend called Macy when you were little?" He asked.

Garcia's eyes widened in shock as she nodded.

Reid looked more confused than before. "You used to ride your bike with her? But one day your bike broke, and you were upset because you though you couldn't go out and play. But your Dad fixed your bike for you." He was staring off into the distance, seemingly at something no one else could see. "So you brought him a Pine Cone home that you found and painted it blue because that was his favourite colour." He looked at Garcia.

Garcia looked stunned. "How could you know that?" she asked, looking quickly around the team. "I don't think I've ever told anyone that."

"Reid?" Rossi asked. "How do you know that?"

Reid looked around the group. His eyes were full of fear and confusion. "I have no idea." He said, quietly.

JJ sat on the bed next to him. "It's ok, Reid." She said, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead. A millisecond later, JJ's eyes had gone wide the way Garcia's had moments before.

Reid closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip. Morgan moved round to move JJ away but before he got there Reid had pushed her away. "Sorry," He gasped out as JJ hit the floor. "For pushing you."

JJ sat on the floor in shock. "What the hell?" She asked, although she knew it was rhetorical. Nobody knew what was happening.

"Do you know anything about JJ?" Prentiss asked, "Like you did Garcia?"

Reid nodded, opening his eyes, but not looking at anyone. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "When she was on the soccer team, she fell out with her best friend Jenna . She'd taken a dive to get a penalty and JJ confronted her about it."

JJ nodded. "Yea, she... that penalty won us the match." She said, looking down at the floor remembering the game.

"Ok, what the hell is happening?" Morgan asked. Before anyone could answer, the screen above Prentiss' and Reid beds flickered on.

The team turned to look at it. Sat at a desk was a dark haired man. He looked to be in his mid thirties. She smiled awkwardly at the team.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan demanded before the man had a chance to speak.

The man raised his hands defensively. "Please, I'm sure you must have many questions." He said, "But let me explain and I'll answer all that I can." He said. He waited to be interrupted but he wasn't. "My name is Doctor Adam Buxton. I was a government scientist a while ago and I worked on a project called 'Soldier Boy'."

"Soldier Boy?" Rossi asked, glancing at the team then back at the screen.

Buxton nodded. "It was designed to try and create a stronger, undefeatable infantry." He explained.

"Wait," Prentiss interrupted. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Yea," Garcia added. "And what just happened with Reid?"

"I'll get to all that. Please." Buxton said. "I understand this is confusing for you but just let me finish." He sighed before continuing. "Soldier Boy was intended to create faster, stronger soldiers through genetic manipulation. Initial tests were successful but then the candidates began to have... unexpected reactions."

"Unexpected reactions?" Hotch asked, folding his arms. He wasn't sure what this had to do with him and his team but he didn't like it.

"They began to show certain abilities that we hadn't planned for. Abilities that mirrored their traits and their wants."

"Abilities?" JJ asked, looking around the group. "What the hell?"

"The project was cancelled in Forty-Two." Buxton added.

"Wait..." Reid said, "Nineteen Forty-Two?" Buxton nodded.

"You can't have been born then?" Rossi said, looking at the man on the screen. He was mid thirties, forty max.

Buxton nodded. "I was one of the chief scientists on the project." He smiled sadly. "Me and my partner, Erik Sanders. The abilities the candidates gained varied drastically..."

"What do you mean, 'abilities'?" Morgan asked, not feeling any better of less confused for what he was being told.

"You saw what happened when JJ and Penelope touched Spencer?"

"You know our names?" Garcia asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course I do." Buxton said, shaking his head. "But you all saw?"

They nodded, all looking at Reid who shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Did none of you question why he alone was wearing long sleeves?" He waited for an answer but just received blank stares. "When I moved you all to your room, the same thing happened to me. I though it best."

"So I can't touch anyone?" Reid asked, his voice heavy with confusion and sadness.

Buxton nodded. "I'm sorry."

Reid went to speak but wasn't sure what to say. Garcia let out a small sob, JJ placed her hand reassuringly on his arm. Reid closed his eyes and sighed.

"So you're saying we can all do that?" Morgan asked. What the hell was happening? Was he in a coma after the crash? This was all just too weird.

"Not that exactly. But you can all do something." Buxton explained. "Two things, actually. One relating to who you are, one thing relating to what you always wanted."

"And that would be?" Prentiss asked. She still didn't really understand what was happening.

"I don't know." Buxton admitted. "But Spencer does."

"What?" All seven of the team asked in unison.

"I do?" Reid asked, looking around the team.

"When you touch people you absorb memories." Buxton said, looking directly at Reid. "I believe you're empathic."

"What the hell is that?" Rossi asked, not understanding how they had come to be in this situation.

"The ability to sense and alter peoples emotions, their feelings. In extreme cases, their memories." Buxton looked at Reid again.

Morgan scowled. What the hell was this guy on about? If he could get his hands on him then he swore to any God that was listening he would wring his neck.

"Getting mad isn't going to help, Morgan. Calm down and be quiet." JJ said, turning to face him.

Morgan looked at her. "I... JJ I never said anything."

"You were threatening to wring his neck." JJ said, starting to look a little worried.

"No," Prentiss said, looking from Morgan to JJ. "He wasn't."

Morgan shook his head. "I was thinking about wringing his neck." He said, staring at her wide eyed.

"Well, I guess we just figured out a little of what you do." Buxton said, looking strangely pleased.

"What I do?" JJ exclaimed. "What does that even mean?"

"Look," Buxton continued. "I'm sorry for what I've had to do to you but you need to understand this. Sanders and I were working on the project when there was an accident. That's why the project got closed down. It left me and Sanders with abilities. Sanders went AWOL, took all the successful candidates with him. And they are bad news. He's been continuing the experiments underground, creating more people with abilities. He's bad news. I don't know what he has planned but I need your help to stop him."

"Wait..." Morgan said, shaking his head. "You tell us you've given us some freaky X-Men shizz and you expect us to just except it and help you?"

"The process only works on a few people." Buxton said. "I'm sorry, but if I'd explained all this to you before, would any of you have volunteered?"

"You can't just lock us away." Hotch said. "People will wonder where we are."

"Taken care of." Buxton said. "Everybody thinks you're all away on a prolonged assignment." He smiled sadly. "The door is unlocked. You'll find yourselves in a self contained unit. I need your help. I've been searching for people who this process would work on and who had good spirit. A spirit that wouldn't be corrupted by power."

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Morgan said.

"Did you just quote 'Spiderman'?" Reid asked, looking up at the older profiler.

"It seemed appropriate." Morgan answered, smiling despite their situation.

"You need to learn to use your abilities." Buxton said, ignoring the quotation.

"Wait," Prentiss said, "What can you do?"

Buxton looked a little taken aback by the question. "My cells regenerate." He said. "That's why I look like I haven't aged."

"And?" Rossi asked. "You said there were two things?"

Buxton shook his head. "Sanders and I only received one. We were an accident, not a candidate. We both got the same thing."

The team remained silent for a few moments before Buxton spoke again. "I know this is a lot of information to take in. I'll leave you now to talk and work out what comes next." He liked his lips as if thinking what to say. "I am genuinely sorry that I've put you through all this, but I need your help." With that the screen went blank.

The team were quiet and still for several moments. "So what do we do now?" Garcia asked.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked. "We're friggin' X-Men?"

"He, erm..." Prentiss cleared her throat and looked at Reid. "He said you'd know what we can do."

Reid shook his head. "I... I don't." He didn't know what to think, or do. Apparently he could tell the others what they could now do, but all he could think about was what had happened with Garcia and JJ. When they'd touched him his brain had filled with images from a life that was not his own. He could hear people talking like they were there with him. It all happened so fast but he knew exactly what he'd seen or heard afterwards. He sighed. So was that it? He couldn't touch anyone every again, or that would happen? He wasn't fond of physical contact but could a person go a whole lifetime without ever touching another person?

"You guys are buying this?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Morgan," Hotch said calmly. "As hard as I find this to believe, we all saw what happened when JJ and Garcia touched Reid."

Morgan sighed. Hotch was right. As unbelievable as the situation was, he couldn't deny what he'd seen. Or that JJ had seemingly known what he'd been thinking with out him saying a word. He nodded.

"Reid?" Rossi said, trying to encourage the younger man to talk.

"I..." Reid looked up at Rossi. "I don't know how to." He said simply.

"Sorry, Reid." Hotch said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "But we need you to try."

Reid nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

(((((())))))

**So, what do you think? A little far fetched I know but hey! Who cares, its fiction! :) Any idea's on what they can do? I've got it all planned out so feel free to guess. You already know one of Reid's and I'm pretty sure you can guess one of JJ's. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Oh my! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed and added! I don't think I've ever had so many people add a story to their alert list from one chapter! Glad you enjoyed chapter one, hope I don't let you down! I got the ideas for peoples abilities from various comics, TV shows and movies. Sorry if they're not all that original! Reid's was in fact based slightly on Rouge from X-Men. But there's a reason I gave it such a big flaw (not being able to touch anyone). You'll find out why!**

**Things written in **_**italics **_**are thoughts, just so you know!**

**Heroes – Chapter Two**

Reid sat on his bed, head resting against the wall, knees still drawn up to his chest. Everyone else had left him alone, for the time being, and gone to see what lay beyond the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. Everyone had turned to him for answers, as if he knew what was going on. How was he supposed to know? He didn't even understand what had happened to him, let alone anyone else.

He rested his forehead on his knees, trying to block out the sound of arguing coming from the next room.

(((((())))))

"I don't care!" Garcia said, stubbornly. "You can't just expect him to be ok with this and reel off a list of stuff you can do!" The team, minus Reid, had all left the bedroom to explore what was to be their home. The door had led to a lounge area, with three large sofas assembled in a 'U' shape facing a fireplace. There was a kitchen in the corner of the room with all the usual appliances.

There were two doors to the right of the fireplace. One led to a large bathroom which had a shower, bath tub, sink, and a toilet. The other led to what looked like a dressing room, and contained seven single wardrobes, each with a team members name on it, and a dressing table in the corner.

The door to the left of the fireplace led to a room which looked a little like a work out studio. There were mirrors along one wall, a punch bag in one of the corners and another door at the top end of the room. This, however, was locked.

"It may be the only way we find out." Rossi said, sounding calm. "Buxton said..."

"I don't give a crap what Buxton said!" JJ said, crossing her arms. "He just found out he can never touch another person again. You think he's up to working out what you got?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"If we could work it out on our own, we would." Morgan said, "But how do we do that? Trial and error?"

"Ok, that's enough!" Prentiss shouted, fed up of the bickering. "Everyone stop!" She put her open hands up next to her face to emphasise her point. "This is getting ridiculous, we need to figure..." She looked around her and stopped speaking. "Ooh..." She said to herself.

Everyone had stopped, quite literally. They were all frozen on the spot.

"Reid?" She called, slowly walking backwards away from the frozen group towards the bedroom. "You ok in there?" She asked.

She jumped when she bumped into something. She turned around and let out a small sigh of relief when she saw it was Reid. "What's going on?" He asked, looking around the room at his frozen team members.

"I don't really know." Prentiss said, turning back to look at the team. "Everyone was arguing and I shouted at them to stop and, well." She shrugged. "They did."

Reid walked over to Hotch and waved his hand in front of his face. "That's kina cool, I guess." He said, turning to look at Rossi.

"No it's not, Reid!" Prentiss shouted. "How do I unfreeze them!"

"Look at the clock." Reid said, pointing at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "It's stopped."

Prentiss looked confused. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't think you just froze them," he said, turning to face her. "I think you stopped time."

"Wha..." Prentiss scoffed. "Yea, ok. And I can fly, too." She joked.

Reid shrugged. "Maybe." He smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages,

"How do I undo it?" She asked again. A puzzled look came across her face. "Wait, why aren't you frozen?"

"Huh?" Reid said, not looking away from Garcia, who he was pretty sure he'd never seen looking so mad.

"I mean, if time is frozen and everything in it is frozen, well, why aren't you?"

Reid looked at her and shrugged. "I just found out I can't touch anyone because if I do I get given all there memories." He smiled again a little. "This is not that weird for me now." He looked back at Garcia. "Why don't you just try to think about them moving again?" He suggested.

Prentiss sighed. She may as well. What else was there to try? "This is too weird." She muttered to herself before concentrating on the team. She imagined Garcia about to shout out whatever was on the tip of her tongue, JJ shaking her head disapprovingly...

"That's exactly what we..." Garcia began, but yelped when she saw Reid in front of her. "Where the hell did you come from!" She almost shouted at him.

Reid turned to face Prentiss again. "You did it." He said simply.

"Did what?" JJ asked.

"How come you're over there?" Morgan asked, looking from where Prentiss had been standing to where she was now. "What the hell?"

"You guy are not gonna believe this..." Reid said, walking and sitting down on the sofa. The rest of the team turned to look at Prentiss.

"I, erm..." She laughed, nervously. "I just kinda stopped time."

The team just stared at her wordlessly. "Except Reid," She said, pointing at him. "He was still movong about and talking to me."

Morgan looked from Prentiss to Reid. "Seriously?" He asked. Reid shrugged. "So you can stop time?" He asked the brunette.

"It appears so." She said, feeling uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. Now she knew how Reid felt earlier when everyone was asking him questions. She moved to sit next to Reid on the sofa. The rest of the team followed suit.

Garcia went to the fridge and pulled out seven bottles of water. "Oh," She said, as she found a small package next to the fridge. The label on it read 'Spencer'. "Hey, Reid!" She called. "I think this is for you!" She walked back to the sofas, handing out the water and giving Reid the small box.

He let it drop in his lap so that he didn't touch her again accidently. He carefully opened the box and smiled.

"What is it?" JJ asked, intrigued.

"It's a pair of gloves." Reid said, pulling the black leather gloves out of their packaging.

"Gloves?" Rossi asked, sitting across from Reid.

"I guess so I can touch stuff." Reid suggested.

"So you've gone all Rouge on us?" Morgan asked, chuckling a little. What the hell was going on? Reid could sense people emotions and not touch anyone for fear of absorbing all there memories, JJ could read minds and now Prentiss could stop time. This was ridiculous.

"Rouge?" JJ asked, looking confused.

"Yea," Morgan said. "From X-Men?"

"Enough with the X-Men already, ok Morgan?" Prentiss said, sighing.

"Ok," Hotch said, bringing the group back to order. "So, we're getting somewhere now." He said, taking a sip of water. "Reid, any idea yet as to the rest of us?"

Reid shook his head. "I honestly don't even know what I can do yet," He shrugged. "Emily only found aout when she got mad."

"I was not mad!" Prentiss protested.

Reid smirked. "Yes you were." He said. "Like right now, Morgan's jealous that you found out what you can do and he hasn't."

"Hey!" Morgan shouted, although the Kid was right. Odd as it seemed, Morgan was curious as to what he'd be able to do. He still couldn't believe the situation but at the same time the idea of having 'superpowers' was something everyone dreamt of as a kid, right?

"Wait." Reid said, looking down at the floor. "Buxton said that abilities were related to one of your traits and something you always wanted."

"How does that help us?" Rossi asked.

"JJ," Reid said, looking at the blonde woman. "JJ's always be careful of how other people would react to things, what they would think." He said. "That's why she can, you know..."

"Read minds?" Garcia said. She sounded almost sarcastic, but in truth it was just the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Yea." Reid said, as if it were obvious. "And, Garcia," He turned to face her. "You've always been able to understand things. Computers, codes." He looked around the room then back to Garcia.

"So what does that mean?" Garcia asked, looking worried and confused.

"I think..." Reid furrowed his brow, thinking. "As the lights to dim." He said , looking up at her. "Trust me." He said when he saw the look on her face. "Ion your head, though. Not aloud."

Garcia shrugged, feeling stupid. _Dim down, lights. Please. _ She let out a squeal when the room went darker. "What the hell!"

"You're a Technopath." Morgan said, understanding. The group looked at him surprised. "What? You never read a superhero comic!" He shook his head as he continued to be stared at. "It means she can manipulate technology using her mind." He explained.

"Huh." Garcia said, simply, not sure what to make of it. Not sure what it meant.

"Garcia," Hotch interrupted her thoughts. "Can you turn the lights back up?"

"Oh," Garcia said, "Sorry." A few seconds later the lighting returned to normal.

"So why can I stop time?" Prentiss asked. "And Buxton said there were two things."

Reid shrugged. "I don't..." He stopped talking and turned to face JJ. "When you were younger, you lived in a little town, right?" JJ nodded. "You wanted nothing more that to just disappear, be somewhere else, right?" JJ nodded again.

"How does that help?" Morgan asked.

"Think about it," Reid said, looking at the older man. "You want to get away from somewhere fast, how do you do it?" He looked around the team. "And think comic book." He added. "I don't want to sound flippant but they seem a lot more realistic at the minute."

"I'd teleport." Rossi said, leaning forwards to look at JJ.

"What?" JJ asked, looking horrified. "That's ridiculous. Nobody can..."

"Like nobody can read minds," Morgan interrupted. "Or stop time, or tell lights to turn down with a thought?" He scoffed a little. "Look, I'm having a hard time excepting this but I think we just gotta face it. This had happened. Maybe one of us will wake up in a few hours and it'll all have been a freaky dream. Maybe not." He shrugged. "But it can't hurt to try, right?"

JJ sighed. He was right. Maybe this was all just a dream, but it wouldn't hurt he to suspend belief for a while. "so how do I know if I can?" She asked looking at Reid.

"I dunno," Reid said, looking as confused as JJ. Why did everyone expect him to have all the answers? Didn't they realise he was jsut as confused as them?

JJ sighed again and closed her eyes. _I want to be in the bedroom. _She told herself. She felt her entire body go weak then opened her eyes. She was in the kitchen. "Damn." She said.

"That was awesome!" Garcia said, looking at JJ in awe.

"Not really," JJ said, walking back to the sofa. "I wanted to go to the bedroom." She laughed a little, as did everyone else.

"Alright," Hotch said once they had all settled down again. "What else do we..." he looked at Reid. "You know."

"After her parents crash, Garcia wanted to disappear." He looked at her. "Just vanish."

"Vanish?" Garcia asked.

"Invisible?" Rossi suggested. "It's worth a try."

"I don't know how to do that!" Garcia said, looking embarrassed. "Telling alight to turn on and off is one thing, but to vanish?" She felt awkward under the gaze she was receiving from the team. She wished right then and there, for the first time in a long time, that she could just disappear.

"Erm, Garcia?" Prentiss said, looking amazed. She pointed at Garcia's lower body.

"Oh my God!" Garcia cried. Her lower half had, well, disappeared. "No friggin' way!" As soon as it had vanished, her body returned. She laughed. "That is awesome. Weird as hell, but pretty awesome."

"And I stop time, because?" Prentiss asked.

Reid shrugged. "I don't know." He said, quietly.

"Come on, Man," Morgan said. "You were getting it."

Reid shook his head. "I have no idea about you guys." He looked at Morgan. "Sorry."

"We touched you." JJ said, softly. Reid looked at her confused. "Garcia and I both touched you. Maybe that's why you know what we can do."

Reid sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe." He looked back p at JJ. "Can't we just try Morgan's trial and error approach?" He asked hopefully. Nobody answered him. "Thought not."

"You ok to do this?" Morgan asked, looking worried for the younger man.

Reid shrugged. "Guess so." He said. "And you guy don't need to worry so much," he said, looking around them. "We're all going through this. You can stop feeling sorry for me." Rossi went to speak but Reid stopped him. "Don't pretend that you're not," he said, "I know, remember?"

"Ok," Prentiss said. "As I'm sitting next to you guess I'll go first." She looked at Reid. "You ready?"

Reid nodded and held out his hand for Prentiss to hold. She took it gingerly, closing her eyes. Reid closed his too.

The second they made contact, Prentiss let out a gasp. Reid bit his bottom lip again. After a few seconds, Reid let go of her hand.

Prentiss fell back into the sofa. "Oh my God," She said quietly. "That was horrible." She said rubbing her temples with her hands. "You ok?" She asked, turning to look at Reid.

Reid nodded, opening his eyes slowly. "You can stop time because, when you were younger and moving about with your Mom, you wanted nothing more that to slow everything down. You just wanted everything to stop, just for a minute." He looked at her. "And, you're strong minded." He smiled a little. "You're telekinetic." He said, as if it were perfectly normal.

"Sorry, what?" She asked. After several of the team member urged he to try it, she gave it a go. To her amazement, she was able to lift a water bottle off the floor and land it in Hotch's lap. "Oh my God." She muttered to herself.

Morgan was next to take Reid's hand and the whole process was repeated. "Ok," Reid said, after a few seconds. "You're a strong person, physically and mentally. You're just, well, strong."

"Like the hulk?" Garcia asked. She hated watching Reid have to go through whatever it was he was going through time after time. She knew it was taking its toll on him. But she also knew he wouldn't admit it.

Reid laughed a little. "You can shape shift!" he exclaimed, looking at Morgan, who looked stunned. "When you were a teenager you wished you could be someone else." Reid shrugged.

"No way, man." Morgan said. "And I'm not trying that in front of you guys either!" Garcia and JJ protested but Morgan cut them off. "What if I end up butt naked! I'll try later, on my own." He sat back and folded his arms.

"How come you know so much faster now?" JJ asked. It had taken a while for him to figure out her adn Garcia, now he was doing it almost instantaneously.

Reid half smiled. "I guess I know what I'm looking for now." He theorised.

"Guess I'm next." Hotch said. He moved to kneel in front of Reid. He noticed that Reid was looking tired. "You sure you can carry on?" He asked,.

Reid nodded and took his had. A few seconds late he let go and closed his eyes. "You've always been a strong person; you don't let anything get to you. You can solidify your body mass." He waited to be interrupted but wasn't. "And you wished you could let the things you've seen, what you know, pass through you without leaving a mark." He opened his eyes. "You can phase aswell."

"Like walk through walls?" Hotch asked, his voice full of disbelief. Reid nodded. Hotch tried this out a few times, banging his hand off the edge of the sofa. After several attempts, his hand passed straight through. "I'll be damned." He said. He tired massing his body also, with similar results. Except this time the sofa tipped slightly with the force of movement and almost through the occupants off.

"Just me, then." Rossi said, standing when Hotch moved back to his previous position. He knelt in front of Reid and took his hand. Reid looked at him strangely.

"Why aren't you both..." Prentiss shrugged. "You know?"

Rossi and Reid were just looking at each other, confused. "I don't know." Reid said after a moment. "I can still feel stuff." He continued. "But it's not as strong."

"I feel fine." Rossi said, turning to look at Prentiss. He let go of Reid's hand.

"What was that?" Morgan said, looking from Reid to Rossi.

"I can apparently touch Reid." Rossi said, still standing.

"Did you pick up on what he can do?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded, still not understanding. Rossi could touch him? Did that mean other people could too? "Erm, Rossi always tried to protect people." He said after a moment. "You can make force fields, barriers and stuff." He said. He suddenly felt so tired it was hard to keep his eyes open. "And when you were a Marine, you wanted to be able to save all those who were injured or killed." He looked up at Rossi. "You can heal people."

Garcia and JJ gasped. Hotch waited a few minutes for the information to sink in for everyone. "What about you, Reid?" He asked. "We all got a trait and a want."

"Reid's always had a lot of empathy." Morgan said, suggesting that as a reason for his ability.

"So what about you're want?" Prentiss asked. "What did you want when you were little?"

Reid smiled sadly. "I wanted to be like everyone else."

(((((())))))

**So – what else do you reckon Reid can do? Hope you enjoyed! Bit rushed cos I have to go out now :( |Sorry if it's mistake ridden. Hop not. Just wanted to update today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you again all who reviewed/added! And yes, I did mean Rogue, not Rouge. Stupid Auto-Correct! Sorry for the typos! Blame the twins :) **

_**Don't forget italics are thoughts! Hmmm... Zinger Burger!**_

**Heroes – Chapter Three**

The team had disbanded and were now sat in various groups and parts of their new home. Reid had gone back to the bedroom. Hotch and Rossi were standing in the kitchen talking in hushed voices. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia were sat on the sofas.

Morgan had locked himself in the bathroom. He stood looking at himself in the mirror. In any other circumstance he would have found the bathroom quite impressive with its marble walls and floor. The fixtures seemed to be fairly modern. A large shower was located in one of the corners and a roll-top bath sat in the middle of the room.

The sink was located in a vanity unit like those found in hotels. That was were Morgan now stood, hands by his sides, looking into the mirror. "This is ridiculous." He said to himself.

He came to the conclusion that one of three things had happened. Option one, he was dreaming and having the most surreal yet realistic dream he'd even had. Option two, the car accident had put him into some sort of coma and this was just his brain trying to sort everything out. Option three, this was actually happening.

After contemplating these options for a while, he decided there was no harm in playing along. If it was one of the first two options, then no harm would come from trying. If the third option was true, and this was all happening for real, then if he played along at least he'd be ready for whatever they were here for.

"Ok," He said aloud. "Shape shifting." He clicked his tongue for a few seconds. "How the hell do you do that?" he asked himself.

He sighed in defeat. He had no idea what to so. A little bit of him envied the others for being able to at least use their abilities a little, all except Reid that is. He shook his head and sighed again. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in Reid's head. The whole situation was indescribable and unbelievable for all of them, but it seemed Reid had it just that little bit worse. Well, a lot worse.

He smiled, thinking about the younger agent as memories of things the team had done together over the years filled his mind. Things Reid had done and wouldn't be able to do again. He looked down at his hands and noticed something odd. Very odd.

His hands were white.

"What the..." he trailed off and looked into the mirror, almost screaming at his reflection. Looking back at him was not an image of himself, but the image of Spencer Reid, dressed in his long sleeved black top, smiling Spencer Reid's smile. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, looking confused when her heard Reid's voice not his own.

He'd done it. He wasn't sure how, but he'd managed to change. He smiled broadly and headed for the bathroom door.

(((((())))))

"We could try and break out." Rossi said in a hushed voice. He and Hotch were standing in the kitchen area.

Hotch shook his head, placing his bottle of water down on the black surface of one of the kitchen units. The units were made of what looked like beech wood and the appliances were all silver. "I think it's too risky at the minute." He said. "We don't know how to control what we do and Reid..." He trailed off.

"You worried about him too?" Rossi asked.

"I'm worried about everyone." Hotch said, looking at the older man. "But Reid just keeps shutting himself away." He shook his head.

"I think he's scared of hurting someone." Rossi said, turning to look at the bedroom door. Although the current situation was confusing and scary to everyone, they all seemed to be attempting to deal with it. The girls were talking about how best to practice their new found talents and Morgan had gone to the bathroom presumably to practice on private for fear that he may embarrass himself. He turned to look at Hotch. "Wouldn't you be?"

Before Hotch could answer the bathroom door opened and Reid walked in.

"Hey, Reid." Garcia greeted him. "I thought you were in the bedroom?"

"Where's Morgan?" Prentiss said, the penny dropping after the words left her mouth.

"Oh my God." JJ said, smiling broadly. "Morgan?"

"Believe it, Baby!" Morgan said, smiling and dancing a little.

"Please don't dance when you look like Reid," Prentiss said. She couldn't help but laugh a little as he performed his trademark 'Morgan' dance next to the fireplace. "It's very disconcerting." She'd never been able to imagine Reid dancing. Now, thanks to Morgan, she didn't have too.

"Oh, really?" Morgan asked in Reid's voice. "Then how about a little of this?" he asked. For a brief second, he disappeared in a swirl of white light and was replaced by the carbon copy of Hotch.

"Morgan." Hotch warned, moving out of the kitchen area, closely followed by Rossi.

"Damn!" Morgan exclaimed. "I was going for Prentiss!"

JJ couldn't help but laugh a little at hearing Hotch's voice so animated. "This is too weird..."

Morgan began dancing again, this time humming along, with the occasional grunt thrown in.

"You're a good dancer, Aaron." Rossi said, tapping Hotch on the shoulder.

Hotch grunted at the older man before turning to face Morgan. "While we're all very pleased you managed to change... Morgan! Stop dancing!"

Morgan froze on the spot, one arm still in mid air.

"Can you change back, please?" Hotch asked, "You're freaking me out." He admitted.

"Oh, but you can walk through walls and that's ok?" Morgan asked, before turning back to look like himself once more.

"All of this is freaking me out if I'm honest." Hotch said, rubbing his hand against the back if his next. "But until we hear from Buxton again, I guess we're on our own."

"You know," Prentiss said, looking around the team. "Between us, we can do some pretty amazing stuff. I bet we could get out of here."

Hotch shook his head. "None of us has control yet. Plus we don't know where we are or what's outside." He shook his head. "Until we know more I think its best we stay put."

The team silently agreed. None of them knew if they were even in Montana anymore. They could be anywhere, and anything could be waiting for them outside.

"So how have you girls been getting along?" Morgan asked, sitting next to Garcia.

"We haven't." Prentiss said bluntly.

"I still don't understand what's happening to us." JJ said, looking at Hotch who had just sat down next to her. "I mean, this is the sort of stuff you make games up out of when you're little."

"I know." Hotch said, sombrely. "But we have nothing to loose by trying." They were stuck here now, for the time being. Maybe it was a dream, who knew. But their best chance of getting out was to learn to use their new found talents. If Buxton was willing to help them do that, then why not let him?

"We've not heard off Buxton for a few hours." JJ said, looking at the group, then back to Hotch, who was looking at her suspiciously. "Sorry," she said. "I just get little bits of what everyone's thinking now and again." She explained. "I can't really stop it or use it at the minute." She smiled shyly, as if embarrassed that she'd been caught. A puzzled look came across her face.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked, now sitting on the arm of then sofa next to Prentiss.

"I get little bits of what all of you are thinking." She said, thinking. "Except Reid," she looked at Rossi. "I haven't had anything on Reid, not at all." She shrugged.

"Yea," Prentiss said, looking at Rossi then back to JJ. "Earlier when I froze all you guys, Reid didn't freeze."

"Maybe his whole empathic thingy stops other peoples thingies working on him?" Garcia suggested, not able to think of anything else.

"Maybe." JJ said, standing. "I'm gonna go check on him." She started towards the bedroom door. "He's been in there for a while."

"Be carful." Hotch called gently after her.

"Come on, guys." JJ said, turning to look at them over her shoulder. "Its' Reid."

(((((())))))

Reid sat on his bed looking at the pair of gloves he'd received. They were black leather, with black stitching. He pulled them on, noticing they came up slightly higher on his wrist than normal gloves. They were surprisingly comfortable. That being said he still wasn't overwhelmed at the though of having to wear them for the rest of his life. He hoped Morgan was right, that this was just a dream that one of them was having and in a while he'd wake up and everything would be ok.

He couldn't help but be a little envious of the others. He knew what they were feeling, that they were scared, worried and, believe it or not, a little excited. Maybe he would be too, if it wasn't for the whole 'Do not touch' policy that he now had to follow.

He lay down a little on his bed. He couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. He looked around the bedroom again, having not really paid much attention the first time. The beds were all identical, metal framed with a headboard made from horizontal metal tubes. Each bed had a small wooden bedside cabinet besides it, although his, at least, was empty.

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to block out all the images in his head. Flashes of the team kept flying through his mind. Would they be there forever? Or would he forget their memories and just be left with his own? He had an eidetic memory. Did that mean he'd had flashes of their lives for the rest of his? He rolled onto his side facing away from the door. He sighed again, trying to recall a happy memory from his past to think about so as to block out all the other images swirling around in his head.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there for when he heard the door open. He knew it was JJ. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He heard her approach his bed, silently wishing she'd turn around and leave, thinking he was asleep. He felt her sit down of the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Spence." She said quietly. He didn't answer her.

'_Why can't I read your thoughts?' _She mussed to herself, reaching out to touch his upper arm.

She jumped when Reid's gloved hand shot up and caught her by the wrist. _'Because I don't want you too.'_

"Spence?" JJ asked, not sure what just happened. Reid had replied to her question, but she hadn't asked it aloud, had she?

Reid let go if her wrist and sat up to look at her. "Please just leave me alone." He said.

The sadness that JJ heard in his voice made her want to cry. "Please, Spence..."

"No," Reid interrupted. "I can't be around you guys." He said, shrugging and looking at the floor.

"It's ok," JJ said, placing a hand reassuringly on his thigh. "We'll be careful. It'll be fine." She said, assuming he was worried about touching them again.

Reid shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "I know you guys are confused about all this. And I know some of you guys are excited too and I get that, but you all feel sorry for me," he looked down at the floor again. "And I can't be around you because it drives me mad having to feel everything you guys are and it all mixes together and I can't handle it." He said, not looking up at her.

"Spencer, I..." But she didn't know what to say. She'd always seen in TV shows and comics that telepaths were overwhelmed by voices until they learned to control it. But she wasn't. In fact, hers was the opposite. She only got snippets. Reid obviously was not. She couldn't imagine being on a room of people and feeling every emotion they were.

"Please, JJ." Reid said, looking at her. "Please go."

JJ didn't move, she looked at him for a moment. She didn't know why but she felt a sudden surge or anger run through her. It was odd, she wasn't angry, or she hadn't been. But now she felt angrier than she ever had in her life. It took her a second to realise that Reid was talking.

"Go!" He said, sounding as angry as JJ felt. Before she had time to move, she was shoved off the bed and landed forcefully against the edge of Morgan's bed. She let out a small gasp as her side made contact with the metal frame.

Reid sat looking at her in stunned silence. After a few seconds he found his voice. "Oh my, God, JJ. Are you ok?" He asked, moving to kneel next to her. "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened."

JJ shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, sitting up straight and looking at him. "What the hell was that?" She asked, her voice still gentle.

Reid shook his head. "I... I don't know."

"What happened?" Prentiss asked, heading over to the pair. They looked at her confused, then at the rest of the team as they entered behind her.

"We heard someone shout and then a crash." Rossi said, "Are you two ok?"

"I think so," JJ said, standing. She winced a little as her side flared up, but she was pretty sure she'd just bruised it. "Reid?"

Reid was still knelt down. The look on his face was one of shock and confusion. "Did I do that?" He asked, looking at JJ.

"Do what?" Hotch asked.

JJ looked at Hotch then back to Reid. "You wanted to be like everyone else." She said, smiling sadly at him.

Reid shook his head. "No," he said. "No, it can't..." He looked at her. "I can't..."

"Woah." Morgan said, "What the hell?" He didn't know what had happened, he suddenly felt so sad. He turned to look at Garcia, who was now crying. "Baby girl?"

Garcia shook her head. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I just feel sad..." she said, trying to control her tears.

"It's Reid." JJ said, looking around the group. Reid remained silent, confusion and worry evident on his face.

"Ok," Hotch said, sighing. "Just tell us what happened." He said calmly. He didn't know what was happening anymore and it scared the hell out of him.

"I was talking to Reid," JJ began. "I was wondering to myself why I hadn't been getting any kind of read off him, like I do with you guys, but," she shook her head, slowly putting the pieces together. "But he answered me, like he'd heard what I'd said. But he didn't say anything."

"So," Morgan said, slowly starting to understand. "He answered you telepathically?"

JJ nodded. "Then I started to feel really angry and I didn't know why. The next thing I knew I was off the bed and on the floor."

"I wanted you to leave." Reid said, quietly, standing up to stand beside JJ. "I'm sorry."

"So you pushed her off the bed?" Garcia asked, still sobbing. The sadness was still their, although she didn't know why. And now it was topped of with an edge of guilt.

"No!" Reid cried. "I never touched her!" He put his gloved hands in his pockets, hanging his head.

JJ shook her head. "He didn't touch me." She said.

"Oh My God," Prentiss said, realising what was happening. "He wanted to be like everyone else." She looked around the group. "Don't you get it?"

"He threw you off the bed telekinetically." Hotch said bluntly. "He can copy our abilities."

"No," Reid said. "I can't, I mean..." He didn't know what to say. He was so confused. Copy everyone else? How? As if he didn't have enough going on. He sat down on his bed and sighed, causing Garcia to burst into tears again.

Prentiss put an arm around her. "What's wrong?" She asked, gently. Garcia shrugged, unable to answer for sobbing.

Rossi looked from the still sobbing Garcia to Morgan. He noticed how sad Morgan's eyes looked. He then turned to look at Hotch. His eyes showed the same emotion. Everyone's did. He had to admit, even he felt like there was little hope in the situation. He turned to look at Reid. Reid's eyes were different they didn't seem to show any emotion at all. "Reid," he said gently.

The younger profiler looked up at the older man, but didn't speak.

"You need to get your emotions under control." He said softly but sternly. He indicated the rest of the group.

"I don't understand," Garcia said between sobs.

"The reason you feel sad?" Rossi looked at the Tech. "The reason we all feel this way?" he turned to look at Reid. "Reid's projecting it." He said, simply and calmly.

"He's what?" Morgan asked. Garcia sobbed harder. Prentiss, JJ and Hotch stood in stunned silence.

Rossi tried not to, but he couldn't help a wave of sorry pass over him for the younger man. As difficult as this was for all of them, it had just got ten times worse for Reid. "Reid," he tried again.

Reid glanced down at the floor then back up at Rossi. "Why's this happening to me?" He asked.

(((((())))))

**Hahaha! Some of you guessed right. Reid is half Rogue, half Peter Petrelli. You see now why he needed the whole 'massive flaw' thing? Other wise he'd be so bad ass it'd be ridiculous and he would leave the rest of the team for dust! Hahahahaha!**

**I know there's a lot of abilities and stuff going on, but what I have planned requires all of them to be used and I hadn't got enough team members for one each so I doubled up. **

**Won't be able to update for a few days, going away. But I'll be back! Don't forget me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and adds! A few people seem worried that I may be planning to kill characters off. Not wanting to give anything away but I don't really enjoy killing off characters. Maiming and whumping, yep, but not killing. Recap of abilities in case you've forgotten;**

**Morgan****: **_**Shape-Shifter/Strength.**_**Prentiss:**_**Telekinesis/Freeze Time**_**. ****Rossi:**_**Force Fields/Healer**_**. ****Hotch:**_**Phase/Solidify Body Mass**_**. ****JJ:**_**Telepathic/Teleportation**_**. ****Garcia: **_**Technopath (can talk to/control technology)/Invisibility**_**. ****Reid:**_**Empathic (Sense and alter emotions, absorb memories through touch)/Mimicry (copy others abilities)**_

**Heroes – Chapter Four**

Before anyone could answer the youngest member of the team, the screen on the wall flickered to life again showing Buxton, once again sitting at his desk. "I see you've all discovered your new abilities." He said, looking around the group. None of them spoke. "The door in the training room is now unlocked." He continued. "You'll find whatever you need in there to help you with your training."

"Like The Room Of Requirements?" Garcia asked, looking puzzled. She had stopped crying now and was starting to feel much more herself again.

"The what?" Morgan asked. He too had felt the cloud of guilt and, well, he didn't really know what it was, but it was gone none the less.

"Harry Potter." Reid said, looking up at Morgan. "They have a Room of Requirements." He said, smiling shyly. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of what was happening. He still couldn't believe that he'd hurt JJ...

"Yea," Prentiss added, nodding. "Turns in to whatever you need."

Morgan looked from Prentiss to Reid to Garcia. "You've all read Harry Potter?"

"You haven't?" Hotch asked, looking genuinely surprised. Rossi nodded as if agreeing with Hotch and the others.

"Without meaning to break up your little..." Buxton shrugged. "Whatever it is, I think you're loosing focus." He waited until he had the team's full attention again. "We don't have much time. Sanders and his team are growing stronger by the day."

"So what is it you expect us to do, exactly?" Hotch asked folding his arms.

"You have it within you already to control your abilities." Buxton said, "They were born from what you already are."

"That's useful." Prentiss muttered under her breath.

"You've already managed to use them." Buxton went on, ignoring Prentiss' sarcasm. "You need to focus on what made that possible." He sighed. "There's a screen located in the rear of the fireplace. To access it, there's a button to the right hand side. Use it if you need me. Until then, you'll find everything you need close by."

Before anyone could speak again, the screen went black.

"Real useful." Prentiss said, raising one eyebrow and pursing her lips.

Rossi shook his head, not sure what to make of the last encounter with their captor. "I'm going to make some dinner. I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished."

"You cook?" JJ asked, smirking.

"Hey!" Rossi exclaimed, "I'm Italian! Of course I cook!" He laughed a little then left the room.

"I'll see if he needs any help." JJ said, following him. She glanced back at Reid and smiled as reassuringly as she could then left. Her side was still hurting but she didn't want to make a fuss over it, Reid felt bad enough as it was over it without her adding more drama to the situation.

"I'm gonna go check out the Room of Requirements." Garcia said cheerfully.

"Ooh," Prentiss said, "I'll come too." She smiled at the rest of the team then turned to follow Garcia.

Hotch watched them leave then turned to face Morgan. "If I ever find you as me, dancing, again," He said in a menacing tone that Morgan knew was being put on for effect. "You won't have the chance to live to regret it." A small smiled crept on his face before he turned to leave the room.

"What was that about?" Reid asked, watching the retreating form of Hotch with a confused look on his face.

Morgan chuckled. "I may or may not have changed into Hotch and danced provocatively in front of the girls."

Reid couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Hotch doing the 'Morgan Dance'.

Morgan sat down on the bed next to Reid. "So, you plan on joining us any time soon?" He asked. Reid just shrugged in response. "Look, Man," Morgan went on. "I know you must be having a hard time dealing with all of this but you got two options. One, you sit around in here all day on your own and have all of us out there worry our asses off about you. Or two, and crappy as this is, you try and learn to use what you got. Sitting on your own isn't going to make any this better." He smiled a little at the younger man. "And if we wake up and this has all been a freaky dream, at least you'll have dreamt you were a pretty cool superhero."

Reid didn't speak; he just looked at Morgan and raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, I know you got the touch thing," Morgan continued, kicking himself for not being a little more considerate in his choice of words. "But you can't just sit around here, Man. Come out with us. Granted there's not much to do but it's gotta beat sitting on your own moping."

Reid went to speak but stopped himself. He was about to say that he wasn't moping. But when he thought about it, maybe he was? He knew the rest of the team were all going through this. Him locking himself away and feeling sorry for himself, he realised, was not helping the situation.

"Anyway," Morgan said, bringing Reid out of his thoughts. "At least now you may stand a chance of beating Hotch in an arm wrestle." Morgan smiled and Reid couldn't help but laugh again.

"You're right," He said, still smiling a little. "I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass too."

Morgan laughed. "Don't get too carried away, Pretty Boy." He patted Reid on the shoulder. "This is hard for all of us, but as long as were here to get each other through it, we'll be fine." He smiled again. "And when this is all over, was can be the world's first team of FBI Superheroes."

(((((())))))

JJ stood next to Rossi in the kitchen. The man didn't really need any help, but JJ needed a reason to leave the bedroom. She sighed, replaying the events that had happened with Reid.

"So," Rossi said, speedily chopping an onion. "Tonight we shall be having Pasta Arabi..." He trailed off when he turned to face her. "You Ok?" Rossi asked, noticing the woman's demeanour.

JJ nodded, wincing a little as her side jolted.

"Here," Rossi said, putting down the knife he was using, "Let me have a look."

"I'm fine, honest," JJ began to protest, but Rossi cut her off.

"You've bruised a rib." He said, sternly.

JJ looked at him confused. "How do you know?" She asked, realisation dawning on her as she did so. "You can heal people." She said more to herself.

Rossi nodded. "And unless someone breaks a leg, God forbid, I don't see me getting much chance to practice." He smiled. "What have you got to loose?"

"I could end up with no ribcage?" JJ suggested sarcastically. She winced again when she tired to laugh. "Ok." She sighed in defeat.

"Now, I'll be the first to admit I'm not one hundred percent on how to do this..." He said, moving his hand to hover slightly above JJ injured side. "I'm guessing I just..." As the words left his mouth a pale yellow light seemed to bounce back and forth between Rossi's hand and JJ's ribcage.

"I'll be damned." JJ said after he'd finished. Her side no longer hurt. "That is cool." She said, looking from her side to Rossi.

Rossi smiled and winked. "Piece o' cake." He said, turning back to face his onions.

(((((())))))

The rest of the team, except Rossi who was still in the kitchen, were sat around on the three sofas.

"He said we already had it in us," Hotch said, going over what Buxton had said for the hundredth time.

"What about Reid?" Garcia asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "Well, if we all have it in us to control what we do, does Reid? I mean he does what we do but not because it's part of him, and I was wondering..."

"Baby Girl," Morgan interrupted. "You're making my head hurt." He smiled and Garcia smiled back apologetically.

"It's a good question, though." Reid said, looking around the group. "I had no control over what happened with JJ, it just kinda happened."

"We'll work it out," Prentiss said, placing a reassuring hand on his leg and smiling a little.

"How long for dinner?" Morgan called into the kitchen.

"Patience is a virtue!" Rossi called back, before swearing.

"You Ok?" Hotch called, standing to see if he could assist the older man.

"Yea," Rossi called back, sounding annoyed. "I just cut myself. Do you know if there's any..."

"Dave?" Hotch called, now almost behind him.

"Plasters..." Rossi finished his sentence. "But never mind." He turned to face Hotch and held up the finger he'd cut. Although there was a little blood on it, the cut itself was gone. Rossi pointed at the finger and nodded as if pleased with himself.

Hotch shook his head and walked back to the sofa.

(((((())))))

The next few days passed without much incident. Morgan had taken to grabbing people from behind to see if they could escape his grasp. He was dismayed to discover that everybody, except Garcia, could easily escape from his grip using one of their abilities. It was during one of Morgan's 'Bear Hugs' that JJ had discovered she was able to teleport people with her if she was in contact with them, and that Prentiss could keep people 'unfrozen' if she was touching them also.

The game, however, had come to an end when Morgan had attempted to grab Reid one day, only for the younger man to free himself easily, throwing Morgan across the room and into a wall accidently.

The room to the back of the Training Room had indeed contained whatever they had needed. The room itself was almost the same size as the rest of their 'home' put together. It held regular fitness equipment and items to help harness each of their abilities, as well as a stockpile of books on various subject, presumably for entertainment purposes. The stocks in the kitchen and bathroom seemed to be filled regularly without anyone in the team noticing.

Hotch and Rossi were currently in the Training Room. Prentiss was sat on one of the sofas with JJ discussing the last few days, which also included an incident where Garcia had accidently blown all the fuses when trying to communicate with a control panel on the door to the bathroom. Morgan was having a shower and could be heard singing loudly and out of tune.

Everyone had pretty much learnt to control their abilities with just a few kinks that needed ironing out. Reid had learnt to control his emotions, and was now able to project emotions onto others at will. He was, however, struggling a little with his other ability. They'd discovered that he could best mimic others the closer they were to him. He was now sat on the floor just outside the kitchen with Garcia. Both were sat cross legged.

"Come on, it's easy." Garcia said, turning her arm invisible and then back to normal.

"Yea, that's easy for you to say!" Reid said sounding exasperated. Invisibility was the one thing he was really struggling with. That, Shape Shifting and Phasing. The rest he'd picked up fairly quickly, and although he wasn't necessarily as fast or skilled as the other he could still use their abilities effectively.

Prentiss looked over at the two on the floor and laughed a little as she saw the grin spread across Reid's face when he managed to copy Garcia and make his arm disappear. She'd been worried about him, they all had. But they last few days Reid's attitude seemed to have changed completely. Although he still didn't allow himself to sit or stand too near to the others – with the exception of Morgan when playing his 'Bear Hug' game and Rossi, who for unknown reasons was able to touch the younger man - he seemed much more himself. She turned to face JJ when the blonde woman spoke.

"Have you seen where the book I was reading is?" She asked, looking around her with a confused look on her face.

"It's on your bedside table." Prentiss said.

JJ groaned. "Can you get if for me?"

Prentiss shook her head. "Can't get it if I can't see it." She smiled sweetly. Her telekinesis only worked if she could see what it was she was moving, and the bedroom door was closed. "Stop being lazy." She said, chuckling a little at the dismayed look on JJ's face.

JJ shrugged. "How long do you think Morgan's gonna be?" She asked, cringing a little as Morgan missed a particularly high note. Prentiss shook her head and shrugged. JJ sighed and closed her eyes. Prentiss didn't even flinch when the weight on the sofa shifted and JJ disappeared.

A few seconds later, a loud scream emitted from the bathroom. Prentiss stood, Garcia and Reid now next to her. Hotch and Rossi had also come running from the Training Room.

A few seconds later, a soaking wet JJ came running from the Bathroom muttering apologies, followed closely by Morgan, who had only a towel wrapped around his waist. "JJ, what the hell!" He shouted, suddenly a little embarrassed to be standing in front of everyone in no more than a towel.

"I don't know, Morgan! I'm sorry!" JJ cried back, covering her eyes with her hand despite the fact she'd seen everything already.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, surveying the odd scene before him.

"JJ was going to get a book outta the bedroom." Prentiss answered.

"You couldn't just walk?" Morgan said, staring at her.

"I'm sorry!" JJ said again, looking at everyone but Morgan. "I was wondering about how long you were going to be in the shower and then..." She trailed off.

"You ended up in the shower?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Garcia did her best to suppress a giggle. "Gotta admit I'm a little jealous I didn't get a ticket to that show." She said, raising an eyebrow. Prentiss let out a little laugh. Morgan, however, did not look impressed.

"Wait," Reid said, not registering what Garcia had said. "You were thinking about Morgan?"

JJ nodded. "Not in the shower though..." She muttered, glancing at the semi clad man next to her.

"Reid?" Hotch prompted when the younger man didn't speak for a few moments.

Reid looked at Hotch as if forgetting what was going on for a brief second. He then turned to face JJ. "Think about Rossi and try again." He said.

JJ shrugged, but saw no harm in trying. She closed her eyes, thinking of the oldest team member. To her surprise, when she opened them again, she was standing next to him. "Ok," she said, looking at Reid. "And that just proved what?"

Reid furrowed his brow as if unsure of what he was saying. "I think you can lock on to people."

"Sorry, what?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you think about someone," Reid explained. "Like you were thinking about Morgan. I think you can locate them and..." He trailed off, shrugging.

"Like a tracking device?" Morgan asked, forgetting he was semi-naked. Reid nodded.

"Hey, Morgan?" Prentiss asked, turning to face him. Morgan looked at her but didn't speak. "You fancy putting some clothes on today?" She asked, smiling.

"Now why would you have to go and ruin it?" Garcia cried.

(((((()))))

After Morgan was dressed, and JJ had practiced her new 'Tracking' ability, the team were sat around playing cards from a deck that Rossi had found. Reid had opted not to play, but was sitting next to Rossi watching the game of poker unfold. So far JJ had won two ands and Morgan one. Prentiss had won two.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Hotch asked, shuffling the cards.

"You guys thought I cheated before," Reid said, smiling a little. "You'll never believe I won on my own merit now."

JJ laughed. It was true. The team had been convinced she'd cheated by reading their thoughts every time they'd been dealt a card or picked one up. "They're just scared, Reid." She said, smiling.

Before Hotch had finished dealing, a loud 'beep' sounded from the fireplace, shortly followed by the screen hidden inside rising, showing Buxton at his desk. "Team." He greeted, not waiting for a response. "I have news on Sanders." He continued grimly. "I know what he's planning."

(((((())))))

**Bit shorter than usual, sorry. Hope you enjoyed. Nearly at the action –yey! Let me know what you think (if you would be so kind :) ) Sorry for the delay updating. Went away for a few days, but I'm back now! Struggled a bit with this chapter so I hope it was ok!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone once again for the reviews and adds! Sorry about the mistakes last chapter. And I apologise for the extra "s" on the Room of Requirement. Don't want to sound like I'm making excuses but between the twins, work and everything else life generally throws at you I don't have a lot of time to write, but I like it so I shall prevail! Remember, **_**italics **_**are thoughts.**

**I forgot to mention last chapter, so I'm gonna cheat and just type it in here : ) Reid hasn't had a chance to practice healing people because nobodies been hurt (Rossi helped JJ).**

**Morgan****: **_**Shape-Shifter/Strength.**_**Prentiss:**_**Telekinesis/Freeze Time**_**. ****Rossi:**_**Force Fields/Healer**_**. ****Hotch:**_**Phase/Solidify Body Mass**_**. ****JJ:**_**Telepathic/Teleportation**_**. ****Garcia: **_**Technopath (can talk to/control technology)/Invisibility**_**. ****Reid:**_**Empathic (Sense and alter emotions, absorb memories through touch)/Mimicry (copy others abilities)**_

**Heroes – Chapter Five**

"So what do you need us to do?" Hotch asked, looking at the dark haired man on the screen.

"Sanders has his hide out in the mountains..." Buxton began solemnly.

"Seriously?" Garcia asked, sounding surprised. "People actually have hide outs in mountains? I thought that was just in movies." She shrugged, looking around the group.

Buxton ignored her and continued. "I'll send the co-ordinated to the GPS located in the vehicle that's waiting for you."

"How do you know we won't just run?" Morgan asked. They had only stayed because they hadn't been able to figure out where they were and what was waiting for them outside. If Buxton was giving them a vehicle to boot, what was to stop them just leaving... Sanders, Buxton, just leave all of it behind.

"Because I know you'll do what's right." Buxton said, looking at Morgan. "You have a sense of duty. It's the reason you all gave up your lives to catch killers day after day."

The team remained silent. That was not the answer they had been expecting, however true it rang.

"You still haven't told us what you expect us to do." Rossi pointed out.

"Sanders had a computer chip, or more of a key, if you will." Buxton explained. "It's hidden somewhere in his hideout. He plans to use the key to crash the world."

"Sorry, what?" Prentiss asked, raising an eyebrow. "Could you be a little less dramatic?"

"The key, if uploaded into the right computer, would cause everything to crash and leave him with the only hard copy of everything. From military records to bank records, medical logs. Anything that is stored or uploaded onto any piece of technology that is connected to the internet or any kind of intranet would be downloaded onto this one chip, this key." He explained. "If Sander's held all that information, and he alone held it..."

"It would be bad." Hotch finished. He couldn't even begin to fathom the consequences of one man and one man alone holding that much information. It would bring the world to its knees.

"Every country would be defenceless." Reid said, "Every countries missiles would be at his control. He'd financially ruin everyone and everything." He finished, sighing. Buxton was right. Every one of them had a sense of duty that would not allow them to run away from this.

"You just need to locate the key and bring it to me." Buxton said, looking around the team.

"That's it?" JJ asked. Buxton nodded. "I somehow have the feeling it's not going to be as easy as you've made it sound."

"You must be carful." Buxton said. "If Sanders captures you he will try and turn you, to get you to help him. If you won't he'll kill you." He said bluntly, before turning to look at Reid directly. "Especially you." He said, bleakly.

"Me?" Reid asked, surprised. The team all turned to look at him, confusion and worry etched on their faces.

Buxton nodded. "You have the greatest potential of all." He smiled. Reid wasn't sure if it was meant to be reassuring, but he found it rather unnerving. He didn't answer, instead fixed his gaze on a spot on the floor. Buxton turned to look at the rest of the group. "You must infiltrate his base and locate the key."

"And where will this key be?" Hotch asked. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he'd had all week that this was either some strange dream or an elaborate joke. He knew the rest of the team were feeling pretty much the same way, but as of yet none of them had any ideas how best to remove themselves from the bizarre situation they had found themselves in.

Buxton sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. "You'll have to locate it when you get inside." He looked around the team once more. "You have half an hour to prepare. You'll find a change of clothes in you lockers." Before anyone could speak, the screen went black and Buxton was gone.

"Anyone else think it's strange we've never seen him in the flesh?" Rossi asked, frowning. They'd been here almost a week and not once had they seen Buxton apart from on the screen. He couldn't help shake the feeling something was amiss.

Hotch nodded. "Something's not adding up about this." He agreed.

"Which part?" Morgan asked. "The part where we get given superpowers or the part where we go to a bad guy's lair, that happens to be hidden in a mountain?"

"All of it." Prentiss said, sighing. "Seriously? I'm surprised one of us hasn't woken up yet."

JJ nodded, before turning to look at Reid who was sitting next to her. "Hey, you ok?" She asked, noticing that he'd gone unusually quiet.

Reid nodded but didn't speak. Half an hour. They had half an hour until they had to leave. And they still had no idea where they were going or what was waiting for them when they got there.

(((((())))))

The team had all changed into their new attire and met back on the sofas with five minutes to spare.

"This is so not a good look for me." Garcia grumbled.

All of the team were now in long sleeved black t-shirts, much the same as Reid had been wearing earlier. They also now wore black cargo pants and black boots that reminded Rossi of the ones he'd worn as a Marine. The girls now had their hair pulled back into a ponytail, except Garcia, who had insisted on wearing her hair in piggy-tails.

"I feel like I'm going to rob a bank." Morgan said, sitting on the sofa and looking himself up and down.

"Bank robbers wear gloves." Prentiss pointed out, sitting opposite him.

"Go me." Reid muttered sarcastically, holding up his gloved hands and wiggling his fingers. He sat next to Morgan who chuckled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Are we really going to do this?" JJ asked, looking around the group. Hotch nodded. "And bring this key back here?" She added.

Hotch shook his head this time. "We'll destroy it." He said bluntly.

"Better that nobody have it at all." Rossi said, looking up at the blonde woman.

JJ nodded in agreement.

The team stood in silence for a few moments before there was a loud beeping noise and the Training Room door opened. The team looked at each other before heading through the door. When then entered the room they found that the door at the back was also open. Hotch took the lead and the rest of them followed him through.

A small door to their left had opened.

"I never saw that there before." Prentiss said, tilting her head to the side. She took a deep breath and followed Hotch. Was she ready for this? Were any of them? She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so nervous about what was waiting for her.

"Me neither." Garcia said, her voice barely a whisper. She didn't know why, but she had butterflies in her stomach. This was not her field. She liked to be in her little office with her computers far away from the bay guys and willing the team to return safely. She was scared, not only for herself, but for all of them.

Hotch walked through the small door first to find a black SUV. It looked very similar to the one the team had been in before all this had begun, whatever this was. He had decided they would find the key and destroy it, simple as that. Deep down he knew it wasn't, that none of them were ready for whatever they would find out there. But it was his job to put a strong front on, to be the leader.

"Seriously?" Rossi asked, looking at the SUV. "We can't have a plane or something cooler?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. He couldn't deny the fact that he was worried, no, terrified about what they were about to do, but they could at least undertake it all in good spirits.

"You were expecting The Bat Mobile?" Morgan asked, chuckling. A small part of him was scared. Hell, most of him was scared. But there was something else. Was it excitement?

JJ chuckled softly following Morgan into the SUV. She knew that they were all worried; you didn't need to be able to read minds to tell that. She turned to look at Reid who had been quiet – even for him. "_You ok?" _She asked him, telepathically.

Reid looked at her as he sat next to her, confused for a moment as to where the voice had come from. He simply nodded in reply. Fastening his seatbelt as the SUV began to move, Rossi at the wheel.

"_You sure?" _She asked, not believing him. She knew Reid was not as confident as the others with his abilities, and his self doubt was his downfall when it came to using them.

Reid looked around the inside of the SUV for a few seconds before answering her. "_I don't know if I'm ready for this. Whatever this is." _He smiled at her a little, looking almost apologetic.

"_None of us are." _She said, smiling reassuringly. _"You can do this, Spence. We all can."_

Reid cast a look at Morgan, who had been watching the two intently for the last few seconds. _"I think Morgan's onto us." _He smiled broadly.

"What are you two up to?" Morgan asked, looking from Reid to JJ.

"_Busted." _JJ said, laughing a little, as did Reid.

"Man," Morgan said, shaking his head. "I wish you two wouldn't do that. It gives me the willies." He said, shivering.

Prentiss laughed. "You're just worried they're talking about you." She said, smiling coyly at him.

(((((()))))

The team had been driving for some time, seemingly deeper and deeper into the Rocky Mountains. The journey had thus far been undertaken in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The road had become narrower and stepper as the journey went on. A few stray rocks had fallen from the top of the mountains that seemed to form the narrow canyon they were now driving through.

Rossi assumed they SUV must have been modified in some was as it seemed to be handling the terrain with relative ease. There was suddenly a loud rumbling noise from above them causing Rossi to look up out of the windscreen. "Guys, I think we're in trouble."

Hotch, sitting up front next to Rossi, looked up. His face paled and he immediately turned to Reid. "Phase the car!" He shouted, placing one hand on the ceiling of the SUV and one on the dash.

Reid didn't need to ask what was happening. Rocks were falling from the mountains that surrounded them and were going to land on, or perilously near to the SUV. Reid had never felt so many emotions and fears swirl through him in a split second. If he didn't do this...

"Reid!" Hotch shouted. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He'd played around with phasing objects and people but never anything this large. If Reid didn't help him there was no way they'd make it through the rock avalanche that was mere inches away from smashing the SUV.

Reid placed on both his hands on the ceiling of the SUV and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, when he realised that the SUV hadn't been crushed under a battery of rocks, opened his eyes to see the team all staring at either him or Hotch, wide eyed.

Morgan was the first to speak. "That was... different." He said, simply.

Reid turned to look out of the rear window to see the road was now blocked by the fallen rocks. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and turned to look at the rest of the team. He caught Hotch's eye. The older man smiled at him and nodded.

Hotch sighed, relieved that they'd made it through at least one obstacle. He felt a swell of pride for his team at that moment that he couldn't fully explain. They had been dealt a hand that nobody could have foreseen. But they had picked themselves up and adapted.

JJ watched Reid and Hotch for a few moments. Hotch seemed to have recovered for his exertion fairly quickly. Reid seemed relatively ok, but seemed to be a little out of breath. "You ok?" She asked him.

Reid looked at her and nodded.

"Is that what that feels like all the time?" Garcia asked, referring to the strange fuzzy feeling she'd felt. She was having a little trouble with the fact she'd seem a rather large boulder fall through the roof of the SUV, which should have crushed several members of the BAU but instead had passed through them like they were ghosts.

Reid nodded, "Yea." He said, now having his breath back.

Prentiss shuddered. "Urgh." She shook her head. "I feel all creaped out still." She said. She looked at Reid and smiled. "Thanks." She said, "You too, Hotch!" She called into the front of the car.

"Anytime." Hotch called back.

"We're getting close!" Rossi called over his shoulder. The SUV once again descended into silence.

(((((())))))

"It's up there." Rossi said, pointing a little way further up the road.

They had stopped a few hundred feet shy of the entrance. It was pretty safe to assume that they'd be security cameras surrounding the entrance. They were shocked to find they could get as close as they had without coming across any.

"So how do we get there without being seen?" Prentiss asked, partially hidden behind a rock.

"I think I have an idea." Garcia said, sounding a little nervous. "I'll go. I'll make myself invisible so the camera won't pick me up. I can open the door and then you guys can follow me up."

"The camera will pick us up." Morgan said, shaking his head.

"Not if I freeze them." Prentiss said. Hotch looked at her, raising an eyebrow before she continued. "When Garcia's about to open the door, she can send JJ a message. I'll freeze time. You guys can hold onto me and we'll just stroll in." She explained.

"Can you do that with all of us at once?" Rossi asked.

"I'll help her." Reid said simply.

Hotch nodded. "Ok." He said. "When we're in, we'll check out the cameras. Once they're dealt with and everything's unfrozen, Garcia can follow us in."

"We sure this is going to work?" Morgan asked, looking a little worried.

"It's the best plan we have." Hotch said. He was, in fact, fairly certain the plan would work. But in every idea there was a margin for failure.

"Ok," Garcia said, taking a deep breath. "Wish me luck, my wonderful Super Bunnies." She said before closing her eyes.

JJ still hadn't got used to the sight of people disappearing in front of her. Be it Garcia or Reid, or Morgan when he changed. Hotch when he phased himself and looked horrifyingly like a ghost. Or even Prentiss when she'd stop time and move somewhere else giving the impression of her teleporting.

They heard Garcia's footsteps heading towards the entrance and then she was gone.

"Super Bunnies?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

(((((())))))

Garcia walked carefully towards the entrance so as not to disturb the rocks beneath her feet. She approached the small control panel to the left of the metal door that stood out harshly against the rest of the rock. The door itself was in the centre of a large, flat side of a mountain that seemed to stretch high into the sky above her. They had spent some time travelling up hill so she thought it safe to assume the hide out travelled downwards into the mountain also.

She placed her hand over the control panel and closed her eyes. "Come on, sweet heart." She muttered to herself. "Open up." She kept her eyes closed, making sense of the numbers and codes that flashed around in her head. She couldn't explain it. It was like a language that they silently spoke between each other. The binary that she was seeing suddenly fell into place and made sense.

"_Now, JJ." _She though, hoping that JJ would receive the message. A few seconds later, the door opened.

(((((())))))

"Now!" JJ half shouted at the team as she heard the faint call from Garcia.

On cue, Prentiss grabbed the wrists of Hotch and Rossi while Reid grabbed hold of Morgan and JJ.

Prentiss looked over at Reid. "You done?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so." Reid replied, turning to look at Morgan. Morgan nodded, to show that he had indeed remained unfrozen.

"I'm good." JJ said, "So everything else around us is frozen in time?" She asked, looking around herself.

"Yep, basically." Prentiss said, standing from the crouching position they had all adopted. The rest of the team followed suit.

They made their way towards the entrance which was now halfway open. Morgan nearly fell to the ground when he bumped into something they assumed was a frozen, invisible Garcia. Prentiss and JJ and to stifle a giggle, both receiving a stern look from Hotch.

Once inside, the team quickly located and disabled the cameras that were focused on the entrance.

"What about all the other cameras?" JJ asked once they were done.

"They'll know were here soon enough anyway," Hotch said, disabling the last of the camera by massing his hand and smashing the side of it. "We've just given ourselves a bit of a head start." It was true, as soon as Prentiss unfroze time, where ever these cameras fed to would loose their feed back and raise the alarm that something was amiss.

"Ok," Prentiss said, sighing a little. "Ready?" Hotch nodded and Prentiss closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, the door they had just come through closed and Garcia appeared in front of them. "Did it work?" She asked.

"So far, so good." Rossi said, oddly cheerful.

"Now we just need to figure out what comes next." Hotch said, leading the way deeper into the mountain.

(((((())))))

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Glad you're still enjoying this! And I totally stole the bad guys plan from Fight Club so kudos to Chuck (sorry, not going to attempt to spell your last name) for writing that awesome story! Hope you enjoyed, let me know! I shall do my best to answer any questions you may have at this point, as long as I don't have to give away any of the plot :) Bwahahahaha! **

**On a completely different note: My little boy, Matthew, now goes app when he hears the title music to Criminal Minds. He also freaks out whenever Reid or Prentiss come on the screen. Made me chuckle, just though I'd share! Until next chapter... **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! Thanks everyone who reviewed and added the story! If you've forgotten who can do what, it's at the start of chapters three and four :)**

**Heroes – Chapter Six**

Hotch's prediction about their arrival being discovered quickly had proved correct. They had been there no longer than five minutes when red lights embedded in the ceiling began to flash.

Inside the mountain reminded Hotch of the hideouts the bad guys had on television when he was little. Tunnels were carved out of the rock creating pathways. The occasional door was located in the rock, silver in colour and accessed by what looked like a handprint scanner located next to it. The doors had no hinges, so Hotch could only assume that they slid open back into the rock.

The roof of the tunnels were lit by small spot lights set a few feet apart from each other.

"So they know we're here." Rossi muttered, taking in his surroundings.

Hotch nodded. "We'll split up." He said, looking around the team. "Rossi, Prentiss and JJ," He turned to look at them. "You take this level. Morgan and Garcia," He looked at them. "You take the lower level. Reid and I will take the upper level." He looked around the team once more. "Be careful. We don't know who's here and what they're capable of."

The team bid each other fair well and headed in their designated directions.

(((((())))))

Reid followed Hotch through one of the corridors to a door way which looked as if it led to a stairwell. Hotch stopped at the door and looked towards Reid.

"Can you open it?" Hotch asked, looking at the younger man.

Reid nodded. He was still a little taken aback he'd been teamed up with Hotch. He hadn't been expecting that. In truth, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. Maybe to be with Morgan or Prentiss?

"Reid?" Hotch called, pulling Reid out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Reid said, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. He placed his hand over the control panel and closed his eyes. It took him a little longer than Garcia to make sense of the stream of ones and zeros that flashed through his mind. He concentrated for a few moments and the door opened. He opened his eyes, looking at Hotch and nodded.

"C'mon." Hotch said, walking through the door first. Reid followed closely behind.

The door did lead to a stairwell that was carved into the rock in the same way the rest of the base seemed to be. The pair made their way up stairs; wary of what they may find when they got to the top.

(((((())))))

"This place is too creepy." Garcia said, as she and Morgan made their way down the stairs. Garcia had opened the door for them and they were cautiously making their way to the lower levels.

"This whole thing is creepy." Morgan said, half agreeing with her. They reached the bottom of the stairwell and opened the door carefully, checking the hallway before they entered it. The hall was clear. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes when Morgan stopped dead in his tracks. "You hear that?" He asked, looking up and down the corridor.

Garcia nodded. "Someone's coming." She said, looking down the corridor as well. She saw a shadow appear from around the corner at the end of the corridor and grabbed Morgan by the arm. She closed her eyes and thought about disappearing. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and looked over at where Morgan had been standing. To her amazement, and joy, Morgan had also vanished. She smiled, but resisted the urge to say anything in case she was heard.

A man appeared in the corridor a few seconds later. He was dressed similarly to them, except his cargo pants were khaki in colour, but the long sleeved black t-shirt and black boots were practically identical. The man himself looked about the same age as her, he was tall and thin and for that reason alone reminded her for a brief second of Reid, although he had short hair that was almost black in colour.

He walked past them and stopped a few feet away. He turned around and looked directly at them, frowning. He looked up and down the corridor and reached for the radio on his hip that Garcia hadn't noticed until now. Before he could get it however, the mans head snapped backwards and he let out a small cry before crumpling to the floor unconscious.

Garcia let go of Morgan's arm and placed her hands over her mouth, making herself appear at the same time. "Did you hit him?" She asked, looking form the unconscious man to her now visible friend.

"He was on to us!" Morgan cried in self defence. "What did you want me to do? And since when can you turn other people invisible?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to look at her.

Garcia shrugged. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I panicked; it was all I could think of." She looked down at the unconscious man again. "At least I didn't hit anyone." She added.

"He'll be fine," Morgan said, moving over to the man and picking him up under his arms. "I didn't hit him that hard." He looked up at Garcia, who still looked horrified. "You gonna help me?" He asked.

Garcia shook her head, pulling herself together. She picked the man up by his feet, surprised by how light he seemed to be. They manoeuvred the man into the stairwell and lay him on the floor.

Morgan looked at the man for a few minutes. He had cropped hair, he thought, cropped black hair. And he was tall, taller than he was. And he was thin, like Reid.

Garcia was about to ask what Morgan was doing when, before her eyes, Morgan transformed into a perfect replica of the unconscious man. He looked at her and smiled. "Creepy." Garcia said, looking from Morgan to the man on the floor.

"You'll have to stay invisible." Morgan said, opening the door. "At least this way we might go undetected a little longer."

Garcia nodded and complied, following Morgan back out into the hallway.

(((((())))))

"Can't you just keep time frozen until we find what we're looking for?" JJ asked as she, Rossi and Prentiss made their way further down the corridor.

Prentiss shook her head. "I can't keep time frozen for long periods." She explained. "And if we unfroze in a room full of bad guys, well..." She shrugged.

JJ nodded in understanding. They came to a stop outside a door. "Shall we?" she asked, holding out her elbows as if she were escorting Prentiss and Rossi on a date.

"Why thank you." Prentiss said, looping her arm with JJ. Rossi smiled and followed suit.

JJ closed her eyes and teleported the three of them into the room beyond the door.

A man, dressed in khaki coloured combats and a black t-shirt was in the room at what looked like a computer consol. He turned around at the commotion he heard behind him and swore. He drew his hands up to his chest, palms open.

Before he could do anything else though, Rossi had stood in front of the two women. He pushed his hands, palm facing outwards, towards the man in the room. A few seconds later the man was knocked from his feet and thrown into the wall behind.

"Damn," Prentiss said, walking over to the now unconscious man who was slumped against the wall. "That was new." She said, looking at Rossi and raising an eyebrow.

Rossi shrugged. "What can I say, I'm full of surprises." He smiled coyly.

JJ shook her head, smiling. She made her way over to the computer console and tried to make sense of what was on the screen. "It looks like schematics or blue prints or something." She said looking at it closely. "Maybe a layout of the floor we're on?" She suggested.

Prentiss walked over to look at it. She shrugged. "I wish Garcia or Reid were here." She muttered to herself. Not necessarily because they needed a Technopath, just because she was fairly confident they would be able to make sense of the jumble of layouts that were displayed on the screen.

"We'll tell them about it later." Rossi said. "We need to keep searching before they find us." He headed towards the door and Prentiss and JJ followed him.

(((((())))))

Hotch and Reid had cleared one floor unchallenged. They had made their way up another flight of stairs to what appeared to be the top level. Reid opened the door and Hotch made his way in first.

The door lead to a large room that seemed to be empty. There was a shadow that ran along the centre of the room and Reid moved closer to see what it was.

On closer inspection, the shadow was in fact a deep crack that seemed to be bottomless. Reid guessed it was roughly seven or eight feet wide and God only knew how deep. It looked like it had been formed naturally over a period of years. He looked around and noticed there was no bridge to cross over it, but there was a door on the other side of the room that you could only reach if you managed to cross the small canyon.

"Find anything?" He heard Hotch call from the other side of the room.

"There's a door." Reid said, looking over at Hotch.

The older man made his way to where Reid stood and looked down at the seemingly bottomless pit that lay before them. "Can you teleport us over there?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded and took Hotch's wrist in his gloved hand. Before he could do anything else though, the door they had just come through opened and a sea of men dressed in khaki combats and black t-shirts flooded the room.

Two of them carried guns, while three were unarmed. Hotch cast Reid a quick look before massing himself and running at the two armed men, knocking them to the ground. One of the men fell down unconscious. The other lost his gun but was managing to get to his feet.

Reid turned to see the three unarmed men fast approaching him. He cursed at the fact that he had three people to tackle, but had no longer to think about that when one of the men charged at him. Reid noticed that the man's hands seemed to be glowing a bright yellow colour. He ducked at the last minute as the man ran at him. He leant forwards so that his shoulder was square in his attacker's stomach and stood, so as to flip the man over onto his back.

Reid was surprised that it actually worked. He turned quickly to see his previous attacker now sprawled on the floor behind him. He made a brief effort to get up before collapsing, seeming knocked out. Reid wondered for a second how he'd managed to do the to a man bigger than him when he remembered Morgan's Super Strength.

He turned to face the other two men but was knocked from his feet by a feeling he'd never felt before. He slammed into the wall several feet behind him, catching sight of Hotch as he did so. The older man seemed to be fighting some kind of blur that Reid couldn't quite make out.

Reid let out a small cry of pain as his back slammed into the hard rock. It took him a few seconds to regain his senses by which time his attacker was almost on top of him. He threw his hands out in front of himself, sending the other man flying across the room.

The man fell to the floor and rolled to a stop. He lifted himself up of his front and glared at Reid, who was sure he'd never seen anyone look as mad as this guy did now.

They both got to their feet. The man ran at Reid, who waited until he was close enough to touch. He swung his arm out and punched the man square in the jaw. The man fell to the floor silently and stayed there this time.

Reid turned around to see where Hotch was. He was still fighting the man who had entered the room with the gun, although the gun was nowhere to be seen. The third unarmed attacker who Reid had seen was now lying on the floor not to far from Hotch's feet.

Reid made his way over to Hotch when he noticed a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. They man lying on the floor was starting to stand. He wasn't unconscious. Nor was he unarmed. Reid ran towards him as fast as he could.

(((((())))))

Hotch ducked again as his attacker tried to connect a punch with his jaw. The man was strong. But not only that, he was fast, much faster than any human should be. Just as Hotch managed to dodge one punch another would connect somewhere else. He caught sight of Reid now and again as was glad to see that the younger man seemed to be holding his own. In fact, he seemed to be winning, and by quite a way.

Hotch phased his body and his attacker's punch went straight through him. This tactic was the reason the man on the floor behind him had been knocked out. Hotch had phased to avoid one of the man's hits, causing the attacker to inadvertently knock out his own team member.

The surprise of hitting nothing caused the man to stumble, and Hotch used this opportunity to mass himself and punch the man in the face, knocking him down.

Hotch let out a sigh, glad all the men had been dealt with, when he heard Reid shout.

Hotch turned around to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He looked up and saw the face of the man who had been lying on the floor behind him just seconds ago.

Before Hotch could react, the man's eyes went wide before rolling back into his head. His eyes closed and he slumped to the floor.

Hotch started at the man for a few seconds before looking up to see Reid. Both his hands were at his side, but Hotch noticed one of his gloves had been removed. He was breathing heavily and looked confused.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, gently. Reid had touched the man who was about to shoot him. He had held on so long that the man had passed out. Hotch was worried what this meant for Reid.

The younger man was just standing there, looking at the floor. His breath came in quick gasps and he looked for all the world like he didn't know where he was. He looked up at Hotch, but the older man saw no recognition in his eyes.

"Reid?" Hotch tried again. Did Reid know him? Had he held on too long and somehow forgotten who he was? Hotch was growing more worried with each second Reid's eyes remained unknowing.

Reid blinked a few times. "Hotch?" He said quietly, before falling to his knees.

(((((())))))

**Sorry for the delay, and sorry it's a little shorter than normal. Hope you enjoyed. Will try and update soon, but got a lot going on at the minute. But know this! I will NEVER leave a story unfinished! Let me know what you think, and thank you for your patience! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Sneaky chapter! Thanks again all who reviewed and added! And thanks to KittyFiction20008 for the most original and amusing review I've seen :) All of you are amazing ;) **

**Heroes – Chapter Seven**

Hotch ran over to Reid's side and knelt in front of the younger man. "Reid?" He asked, placing his hands on the other mans shoulders.

Reid seemed as if he was trying to talk, but no words came out. His eyes were darting from one spot on the floor to another, but his gaze didn't meet Hotch's.

"Reid, look at me." Hotch demanded. The authority in Hotch's voice caused Reid to comply. Hotch looked at him for a few seconds. Reid was muttering something to himself, his eyes looking around the room again. Hotch hated to admit it, but seeing Reid like this scared him. He didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't even understand what was happening. "Reid!" Hotch called again, shaking him slightly.

Reid looked Hotch in the eyes, confusion etched on his face. "It's not right." He said.

"What isn't?" Hotch asked, after it became apparent Reid wasn't going to elaborate.

"It's not..." Reid shook his head. "I don't know!" He said, running his hands through his hair and keeping them there. He closed his eyes tightly. Something was wrong. He just didn't know what. He tried to filter through the images that assaulted his mind for the now unconscious man, but they made little or no sense. They were just fragments. A young boy in a park, a brown dog, images of the Mountain Base. Playing cards with men dressed in khaki. He shut his eyes tighter, trying to sort the memories into order and keep them away from his own.

"Reid." Hotch said gently, worry thick in his voice. He didn't know what was happening to him, didn't know how to help him. He felt useless. All he could do was watch while one of his team, one of his friends, battled to regain control of his own thoughts.

"I know where it is." Reid said after a few moments. He looked up at Hotch, but before he could speak again, the two were thrown by an invisible force in the direction on the canyon that ran across the large room.

Hotch came to a halt just a few feet shy of the bottomless pit and let out a small sigh of relief. He looked up quickly to make sense of what happened. One of their attackers was sitting up slightly, resting on one of his elbows. Hotch recognised him as the man who had thrown Reid across the room earlier.

Hotch was about to spring into action when the man groaned and collapsed back down.

He turned to see where Reid was, only to find the younger man wasn't their. "Reid..." He said, more to himself. It dawned on him what had happened. Reid hadn't stopped in time. "Reid!" He shouted, scrambling the few feet to the edge of the crevice.

"Hotch!" Reid called from where he held on to the edge of the ledge. He'd never been happier to see the older man than when his face appeared above him. He'd only managed to grab onto the ledge with his gloved hand, which wasn't providing him with much grip. He'd tried to pull himself up, tried to teleport back to the safety of the room. He though to himself briefly about the bad timing of discovering that he couldn't use any of his abilities. Weather that was due to the fact he'd just absorbed a vast amount of memories or the immense panic he felt rising in him, he wasn't sure.

"Reid!" Hotch called again, smiling a little when he saw that Reid hadn't plummeted to his death. Not yet, any way...

He reached out his hand to grab Reid's when, at that moment, Reid's grip failed him. Hotch stretched as far as he could, managing to grab Reid by the hand, but only just.

"Give me you're other hand!" Hotch called. He couldn't hold Reid for long. He didn't have a good grip on him and Hotch was sure he could feel Reid's hand slipping out from the glove.

"We'll both fall!" Reid called back, simply.

Hotch understood. Reid didn't have a glove on his other hand. If he was to pull him up by that hand, he'd be knocked unconscious and they'd both fall. He looked around quickly to see if Reid's other glove was in reach. If he could get it on himself he'd be able to pull Reid to safety. He saw it, but it was too far away. He swore when he felt Reid slip a little more.

Reid looked up at the older man. He tried to calm himself down to see if that would allow him to use his abilities but it didn't seem to do anything. He knew he was slipping, that Hotch wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. But he also knew that he wouldn't let go as long as there was anyway he could avoid it. Reid looked downwards below him and instantly regretted it. He looked back up at Hotch when he remembered something. "Rossi!" he called up at Hotch.

"Rossi?" Hotch repeated, now holding onto Reid's one hand with his two. Although Reid didn't weigh much, trying to pull him up without anything to first anchor himself against would cause both of them over the edge. "Rossi." Hotch muttered again. Rossi could touch Reid. If he could get him here he could help him pull Reid up. Rossi was with JJ!

"_JJ!" _Hotch though, hoping that the blonde would here him. _"JJ! Bring Rossi here! To the top level, we need help!" _

He kept repeating it over and over, hoping they would hear it and make it in time.

(((((())))))

JJ, Rossi and Prentiss had cleared most of the level without anymore problems. Nor had they found anything of interest besides the computer earlier. Prentiss and Rossi were talking about how they should proceed when JJ stopped in her tracks.

"JJ?" Rossi asked, looking at her concerned.

"You ok?" Prentiss added, seeing the worried look they spread across her face.

JJ shook her head. "Something's wrong." She said quietly. She looked from Rossi to Prentiss. "Hotch and Reid." She said. Before either of them could speak, she'd taken them both by the arm.

Prentiss remembered feeling dizzy. She closed her eyes to try and stop her vision from spinning. When she opened them again she was in a different room. She looked around, shocked to see the bodies of five unconscious men lying around the room. What she saw next though, made her blood freeze.

Hotch was lying on the floor, leaning over what appeared to be a deep canyon that ran the width of the room. She wondered for a second what he was doing with his arms stretched down it when she realised she couldn't see Reid. She turned to look at JJ who wore a similar look of worry and confusion.

Rossi, after taking a few seconds to absorb his knew surrounding, was by Hotch's side in a flash. "Give me your hand!" he called down at Reid, who was holding onto Hotch's hand for dear life, literally.

Reid lifted his un-gloved hand up towards Rossi, but couldn't reach. He tried again, but still no good.

"I can't hold on much longer." Hotch said to Rossi, trying to keep his voice low so Reid wouldn't hear.

"Prentiss! JJ!" Rossi called over his shoulder from where he was now lying on the floor next to Hotch. "Hold my legs!"

Prentiss and JJ ran over to the older man, each one holding one of his legs down and he lowered himself further into the pit. He reached for Reid's hand again and let out a small laugh of relief when he managed to grab it. He pulled upwards, Hotch following his lead.

After what seemed like an eternity, Reid was finally high enough to be able to partly pull himself out of the canyon. The three men collapsed near the edge of the ledge.

"You ok?" Hotch asked, breathlessly. Reid nodded.

"For a skinny guy you carry a lot of weight." Rossi remarked, shaking his head and smiling a little.

"Reid," Hotch said again. He knelt in front of him and placed his hands back on his shoulders.

"I'm ok," Reid said, quietly. He looked up at Hotch. "Thank you." He turned to look at Rossi and smiled.

"Anytime, Kiddo." Rossi said, patting Reid on the back.

"JJ." Hotch said, looking up at her once he'd caught his breath. "Can you bring Morgan and Garcia here?" He asked. "I think we should regroup."

JJ nodded. She flashed a smile at Reid, glad he was ok, and disappeared.

Prentiss noticed Reid's other glove on the floor not far away and made her way to pick it up. She had another brief look around at the unconscious men. "What the hell happened in here?" She asked, making her way back over to the three men. She handed Reid the glove.

He took it wordlessly, placing it in his lap and smiled in thanks. He closed his eyes again. Something was wrong, he knew it. If he could just make sense of what he'd seen he'd be able to work it out. But hard as he tried, it all remained a jumble.

"Reid," Hotch said gently. He waited for Reid to look at him before continuing. "You said you knew where it was." He continued once he had the younger mans attention.

Reid nodded slowly. Before he could speak, JJ returned with two very confused looking team members.

(((((())))))

Morgan and Garcia had cleared the lower levels without incident. Morgan had discovered the man who he was now posing as was called Mike when one of the other Men had called a greeting to him down the corridor. Garcia had remained invisible for the whole while, walking just behind Morgan so not to get in his way.

"Ok," Morgan said in a voice Garcia still wasn't used to. "So there's nothing on this floor."

"So what do we do now?" Garcia asked.

Morgan shrugged. He still found it weird talking to thin air. He was about to suggest finding the others when JJ appeared in front of him.

"Hey Guys." She said cheerfully, looking at Morgan confused. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" She asked, taking in his new appearance.

"Mike." Garcia answered, making herself visible. JJ raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Morgan shook his head, returning to his normal appearance as he did so. "Not important." He said, looking at Garcia then back to JJ. "What's up? You find anything?"

JJ shook her head. "We're regrouping." She said, holding out her hands for the two to take.

Garcia and Morgan shared a brief look of confusion before taking her hand and closing their eyes.

(((((())))))

"Woah!" Morgan said looking around at the unconscious men. "Hotch, Man. Whatc'ha do?" he asked, smiling at the dark hair man.

Hotch shrugged. "Most of it was Reid, actually." He answered, turning back to face him. "You ok?" He asked again. Reid nodded.

Garcia looked around the room with her mouth open. Reid? Her Reid? Had done all of this? She shook her head, turning to look at the young man. That was when she noticed how pale he looked, and how his breath seemed to be coming quicker than normal. And that he was only wearing one glove, the other lay on his lap. "What happened?" She asked, surprised by how little her voice sounded.

"Short version?" Hotch asked, not waiting for an answer before he continued. "Bad guys came in, we fought. Reid saved my life. Bad Guy woke up. Reid went over ledge. Me and Rossi pulled Reid off ledge." He turned back to look at Reid who was still being unnaturally quiet. "Reid?"

Reid blinked a few times as if he couldn't focus. He looked up at Hotch. "The key." He said, looking around the team. "I know where the key is."

"How could you know that?" Prentiss asked. "We've looked all over and found nothing."

Hotch answered the question for her without speaking. He glanced at one of the unconscious men, then and Reid's still un-gloved hand. Everybody understood. Reid had absorbed his memory, and thus the location of the key they sort.

"We need to move." Reid said, pulling his glove back on. "There's a computer consol on one of the lower levels."

"We saw that." Rossi said, starting to stand. Hotch followed suit and Reid stood also.

Before anyone else could speak, a low groan was heard behind them. Morgan turned to see which of the men it was.

A man in the middle of the room was awake. He was awake and looking at them. Looking at them with a gun trained on them. Before any of them could react, a gun shot rang out.

Prentiss and Rossi were the first to counter-act. Prentiss used her telekinesis, while Rossi used a force field to push the man away. Their combined powers sent the man flying across the room with a sickening thud and he smashed into a wall and slid down it.

Prentiss turned to look at the team. She only counted four people standing. She looked down and let out a small cry when she saw one of her teammates, a friend, lying on the floor unmoving.

JJ had been shot.

Rossi was first to her side. She'd been shot in the side.

Prentiss assumed her to be unconscious when she noticed a small smile on the blondes face. She looked up at Reid who was kneeling beside her head, a hand placed gently on top of it as if stroking her hair. He wore a deep look of concentration on his face and his brow was slightly furrowed.

"Rossi, Man!" Morgan cried, falling to his knees next to the older agent. "You gotta help her..."

Rossi was looking JJ up and down frantically. He looked up at Reid. "I need you to help me."

Reid didn't answer, he just stayed still, looking at JJ.

"I can't do it alone, Reid!" Rossi called. "She's too badly hurt." Rossi looked down at the pool of blood gathering around JJ. She'd been hit badly. If they didn't act in the next few minutes she was going to bleed to death. "Reid!" Rossi called again, still getting no answer.

"She's..." Garcia swallowed audibility, trying to control her sobs. "She's smiling." She said, confused.

"Reid?" Prentiss asked gently, kneeling opposite him on the other side of JJ's head. "You have to help Rossi."

Reid looked up at her briefly. "If I stop she'll feel it." He said quietly. He turned his attention back to JJ, trying his best to project any happy or vaguely pleasant emotion he could think of onto her in an attempt to mask the pain she would otherwise be feeling.

"Reid..." Prentiss said again. "You have to help Rossi." Reid looked up at her and Prentiss was sure she saw an unshed tear in his eye. "You can do it." She said, encouraging him. She knew he'd not yet attempted to try and heal anyone. Thankfully, there had been no need, until now. Prentiss looked down at JJ. She was getting pale and the blood that surrounded her was slowly seeping into the knees on Prentiss' trousers.

"Reid!" Hotch urged. He understood the Reid was helping JJ not feel any pain, but if he didn't help Rossi JJ was going to bleed to death in front of them.

Reid nodded slowly. He moved his hand from JJ's head and moved it to her side next to Rossi's. He closed his eyes, readying himself for what lay ahead.

JJ's eyes flew open and panic and pain spread across her face. Garcia and Prentiss were there ready, but no amount of comforting could stop the pained cries that escaped her lips.

Rossi looked at Reid. "Ready?" He asked, not waiting for an answer.

Morgan and Hotch watched on in silence. Neither of them had ever felt so useless.

(((((())))))

**Again, sorry it's a little shorter. But better than nothing! Hope you enjoyed! Not mush happened really... Guess I just wanted to beat the team up a little. Does that make me a little strange? I've read enough storied on here to know you all love the whump! More actual plot next chapter. With a little added whump for good measure. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the adds and reviews! You people make me smile :) I don't recall JJ's sister's name ever being mentioned, and although I had a look online I can't find it anywhere so I decided to call her Amy. No reason. If anyone knows her real name please let me know and forgive me just making it up! Also, don't know if she had a dog or not but hey, poetic licence! **

**Heroes – Chapter Eight**

JJ opened her eyes a few seconds after she heard the gun shot. To her surprise she was sitting on a park bench. The warm sunshine was peaking through the tree tops and the sound of laughter filed the air. She recognised the park as one near where she'd lived as a child. She looked around at the children playing in the park. She smiled to herself. She'd come to this park all the time when she was younger with her sister, Amy. She jumped a little when a black Labrador wearing a red collar ran up to her, placing its paws on the bench next to her and resting its head in her lap.

"Misty..." JJ said to herself, recognising the dog as her own from when she was a child. The dog wagged its tail excitedly as it looked up at her. She looked around the park again and saw a young girl walking towards her. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled as she got closer and JJ immediately recognised the teenager. "Amy." She said, almost a whisper.

"You wanna go get some ice cream before we head home?" Amy asked, sitting on the bench next to JJ and re-attaching the lead to the dogs collar. "Mom said we don't have to be home 'til six." She said, not looking up from the collar.

JJ sat in stunned silence. She remembered this day. Amy had taken her to the park while their Mom had cleaned the house. She'd taken her for ice-cream afterwards and they'd laugh and joked away most of the afternoon. It was one of, if not her favourite memory from her childhood.

"Jen?" Amy asked.

Jen. JJ hadn't been called that for years. She was fairly sure nobody had called her that after Amy had died.

"Erm..." JJ said, smiling as she recalled the events of the day with her sister. "Only if I can have a double." She said, smiling at her sister.

Amy laughed. "Mom will kill me if you don't eat your diner." She said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

JJ chuckled, still smiling. "Promise I will." She said. She remembered that she hadn't eaten all her dinner. And their Mom had been far from impressed.

JJ stood from the bench to follow her sister. She thought for a moment about what was happening. Where had the team gone? And how had she ended up here? Before she had a chance to contemplate it further, she felt a blinding pain in her left hand side and doubled over in pain. She gasped and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she was no longer in the park. She was lying on a floor. Garcia and Prentiss were next to her. She remembered it all now. They were in the mountain. She had been shot.

(((((())))))

"JJ, it's ok." Prentiss said, trying to soothe the blonde agent. JJ had closed her eyes again against the pain she was feeling. Prentiss quickly looked up at Garcia who was staring at JJ, unshed tears filled her eyes. She was stroking JJ's hair, muttering soothing words to the Agent. Prentiss looked over to see Rossi and Reid and hoped to any God that was listening they'd be able to save her.

(((((())))))

Reid closed his eyes to try and block out the noises that JJ was making. Rossi had placed his hand over JJ's bleeding side and placed Reid's onto of his. Although Reid didn't open his eyes he knew Rossi had begun trying to heal JJ when he felt an intense heat radiate from under her hand. Reid couldn't help but panic. What if he couldn't help her? He'd never healed anyone before, what if he couldn't? He almost laughed in relief when he felt a similar warmth begin to leave his own hand; although he was still to scared to open his eyes for fear that it would vanish.

He could hear Rossi next to him, telling him he was doing it, that they were almost there. He still didn't open his eyes. Not until he felt the still figure beneath his hand sit upright, letting out a loud gasp as she did so.

(((((())))))

Morgan looked over at Hotch. The older Agents face was full of worry and fear. Morgan was fairly sure that his own face looked the same way. The two stood beside Rossi, watching the scene before them unfold. Garcia and Prentiss were talking to JJ as the blonde woman fought against the pain she was feeling from the gun shot wound.

Morgan hated this. He could do nothing. A team member, a friend, was dying in front of him and he could do nothing! He turned to look as Rossi and Reid as was startled to see a bright yellow light surrounding both their hands and JJ's injury. He quickly looked at Hotch again, to see he was also now looking at the strange glow.

Rossi was talking to Reid, although Morgan couldn't make out what he was saying. The younger man had his eyes closed tightly.

Morgan turned to speak to Hotch but, before he could, JJ had sat upright and gasped loudly.

"JJ?" Garcia asked, gently.

JJ looked around the team for a few minutes, eyes wide. "What happened?" she asked, looking at the blood that surrounded her.

"You got shot." Prentiss said, glad that JJ seemed to be ok. The relief apparent in her voice.

JJ's brow furrowed as questions filled her mind. "I...But..." She looked at Rossi and Reid. "Thank you." She said, smiling a little at them.

"You might feel a little weak for a short time." Rossi said, smiling back at her. "Take it easy, ok?"

JJ nodded. "I'm fine." She said, smiling again. "Except my clothes feel a little sticky." She said, pulling the damp and blood soaked t-shirt away from her skin a little. "Yuk." She muttered.

Garcia couldn't help let out a little laugh as she pulled JJ into a tight embrace.

"You sure you're alright?" Hotch asked, looking at the blonde woman. JJ nodded. "Than we need to come up with a plan," Hotch continued, looking back at Reid.

Reid nodded and continued from where he'd left off. He quickly turned to check JJ was really ok before continuing. Although his head was still a little fuzzy from the memories he absorbed before he was generally feeling back to normal. He was a little tired, truth be told, but he assumed that was from helping Rossi heal JJ. Or possibly being thrown of a cliff, he wasn't too sure. "The computer down stairs opens that door." He said, pointing at the door over the room beyond the small canyon that ran across the room.

"I can go and access it." Garcia offered. She could go back downstairs and hack the computer technopathically, opening the door for the others to go through. "Reid and JJ can take you all across." She looked at JJ. "If you're ok to?" She added. JJ nodded.

Reid shook his head. "That won't work." He said, looking at Garcia. "We're in a base that's full of people who have super human abilities. The computer's guarded against Technopath's. If you don't enter the correct pass code within ten seconds it'll trigger an alarm and crash the system. You won't be able to find the pass code that fast."

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked. "How do we get in?"

Reid though for a moment. "I don't know." He said, frowning and looking around the unconscious men. He stood and walked over to the one who had shot JJ. "But he does." He said, crouching next to him.

"No." Hotch said, turning to face Reid. "I won't let you do that again." He knew what Reid had planned. He was going to absorb his memories to find out the code.

"Do you have another plan?" Reid asked, not looking up from the unconscious man. He removed one of his gloves and looked up at the team. "I'll be fine." He tried to reassure them.

"Reid." Morgan said simply.

Reid looked up at him. "I'll be fine." He said again. He placed his hand on the other mans neck and closed his eyes. He thought about what he needed to find out in an effort to filter the memories somewhat. It seemed to work, he saw the computer console downstairs. Another man was there. He saw the code being entered. Then he saw the door upstairs. A green light came on. One of them men in the room placed his hand in a scanner and the door opened.

He pulled his hand away and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Reid?" He heard Hotch said.

He opened his eyes to see Hotch was now crouching next to him. He looked up at the older man before falling backwards from his crouching position to be sitting down.

"Reid!" Morgan called, running to be by his side.

"I'm ok." Reid said, closing his eyes for a moment. "When you enter the code," he said without opening his eyes. "Someone has to open the door in here with the hand scanner.

"I can do that." Morgan said, watching Reid. The young man was pale, paler than usual. He seemed to be breathing heavily too.

Reid shook his head. "It had to be the actual hand. It's got the same guard on it as the computer. It'll know if it's fake." He said, looking at Morgan.

"Who's hand do we need?" Rossi asked as he and the rest of the group moved closer to where the three men were.

Reid looked around the room for a few seconds. "His." He said, looking at a man the other end of the room. He looked back at the man in front of him. "Their code and print are compatible with each other. It should work." He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. Although this time he'd managed to sort the memories into some kind of order and keep them away from his own, he still felt drained.

"Reid?" JJ asked, placing a hand on his arm. He didn't look up at her, just remained where he was sitting with his head in his hands. "Reid?" She tried again.

"I'm ok." He said, without looking up. "Besides," he looked at her this time. "I'm not the one who got shot." He smiled at her a little.

JJ smiled back.

"We need to get moving." Rossi said. "They know were here and pretty soon their going to know that we found this room."

"Dave's right." Hotch said. He turned to face Reid. "Give me the pass code. Prentiss, JJ and I will go back to the computer. When the light goes green, you can send us a signal and Prentiss can stop time until we get back up here to join you."

Reid shook his head. "I'll go." He said, continuing before Hotch could cut him off. "The codes not as simple as that. It has three parts which have to be entered in a specific way as prompted by the computer. You won't be ale to remember it well enough to do it right."

Hotch though about this for a moment before realising Reid was right. "Ok," he said. "But take JJ and Morgan. Prentiss can freeze time from here when she see's the light. You can keep Morgan and JJ active to come back up here." He looked around the team to make sure everyone understood. "You ok to do this?" He asked Reid quietly.

Reid nodded. He stood and looked around the group. Morgan and JJ walked over to be next to him. "Guess we'll see you guys in a bit."

(((((())))))

"Spence," JJ said, walking next to him. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

The three had opted to walk back down to the computer room. They thought it safer as they weren't sure what or whom they'd find in there. Teleporting into a room of bad guys was not an appealing option.

Reid looked at her as if waiting for the question. Morgan was slightly ahead of the two.

JJ took a deep breath. "When I got shot, earlier, I..." She laughed nervously, not sure why she was asking. "Did you... you know." She shrugged. "Do anything?"

Reid looked puzzled for a moment. "I helped Rossi, yea." He said, looking ahead to see Morgan was still there.

JJ shook her head. "No I mean..." She sighed, not sure how to ask. "I was in a park, with my sister. And we were going to get ice cream." She looked at the floor as she spoke. "It's a memory from when I was little. Before Amy... before she died." She smiled a little sadly. "And that was one of the happiest times I can remember and while I was there I didn't even know I'd been shot." She turned to look at him. He didn't answer, but he was smiling. "How did you know?" She asked.

"You touched me, remember?"

JJ frowned. "That was over a week ago, you still remember?"

Reid shrugged. "Some of it." He said, "Not as much as before, and only the really strong memories now."

JJ shook her head. Would those memories be with him forever? She wanted to ask him, but she knew he wouldn't know either. The thought of carrying all her own memories, as well as those of the team and anyone else he'd touched to find out what they needed to know scared her. Add into that the Eidetic memory he already had and God only knew what it was doing to Reid. Before she could speak, Morgan stopped dead in front of them.

He turned to face them. "We're here."

(((((())))))

**Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed. More fighting on the way, and some things to be found out! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you again for all your reviews (that is not at all a hint for you to review, but if you feel the need then by all means do so :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in updating! A few weeks ago my Hubby was in a car accident. It was a bit iffy for a while but he now seems to be on the mend and doing well. Hospital visits and looking after the boys didn't leave much time for writing! Thank you all for your reviews and patience! Remember, **_**italics **_**are thoughts and powers are as follows (it's been a while, not sure you all remember!) **

**Morgan****: **_**Shape-Shifter/Strength.**_**Prentiss:**_**Telekinesis/Freeze Time**_**. ****Rossi:**_**Force Fields/Healer**_**. ****Hotch:**_**Phase/Solidify Body Mass**_**. ****JJ:**_**Telepathic/Teleportation**_**. ****Garcia: **_**Technopath (can talk to/control technology)/Invisibility**_**. ****Reid:**_**Empathic (Sense and alter emotions, absorb memories through touch)/Mimicry (copy others abilities)**_

**There will be a little swearing in the chapter, but nothing too strong! Just so you know! Also, the fight scene near the end has a kinda gross bit in it. It's not all blood and guts but you'll see...**

**Heroes – Chapter Nine**

Morgan stopped outside the metal door, turning to face Reid and JJ. "We're here." He said simply.

"How do we get it?" JJ asked. They had already decided not to teleport into the room as they didn't know how many, if any at all, guards would be in there. She looked at Reid. "Can you open it?" She asked, gesturing to the control panel that was embedded into the rock next to the door.

"I think we should just kick it in." Morgan said, shrugging. "Give us a few seconds while there in shock to scope the room and take them out."

JJ nodded. The door being kicked in, although a noisy option, would startle the occupants of the room and give them a few seconds head start.

"Ok then." Morgan said, positioning himself in front of the door. "Reid?" He said when the younger man didn't follow JJ to move out of the way.

Reid looked at Morgan, his brow furrowed in what seemed to be a mix of concentration and confusion. "You don't hear that?" He asked, looking from JJ to Morgan.

Morgan shrugged, now looking confused himself.

"Hear what, Spence?" JJ asked, raising her eyebrows a little as she asked the question.

Reid pointed towards the door. "Them talking?" He said as if it were obvious. "Two guys and one woman." He said, looking between the two Agents and the door. "Seriously? They're practically shouting." He said, laughing a little as if he couldn't believe he was the only one who could hear it all. How could they not hear it? Reid thought for a moment that maybe he was imagining it, that he'd finally managed to lose the plot somewhere along the way. Maybe he'd just absorbed too many memories and his mind was replaying them by manifesting them as voices. Maybe...

"I can't hear anything except you two, Man." Morgan said, looking from the door to Reid. He turned to look at JJ who was shaking her head, but at the same time wearing a look of understanding.

"He's a mimic." She said, almost to herself. She turned to look at Morgan. "Someone on the base probably has a heightened sense of hearing and Reid picked it up."

"Oh." Morgan said simply, silently wondering what else Reid had managed to 'pick up', as JJ had put it.

Reid seemed to relax a little at JJ's words. No longer fearing for his sanity – or not as much, anyway – he turned back to Morgan. "They're all in the corner by the console. They seem pretty relaxed." He said, brow furrowing again. "They know were in the base, but they don't know were outside."

"So I guess the guy with the super ears must be upstairs." Morgan, said, half smiling.

JJ allowed herself to chuckle a little while taking Reid by the elbow and pulling him away from the door.

"Ready?" Morgan asked. He waited for the pair to nod confirmation before turning to face the door again. "Here we go."

(((((())))))

"So we just wait for the green light?" Garcia asked from where she'd sat down amongst the still unconscious men from the base. "Green light means go."

"That's basically it." Prentiss said, who was sitting besides her. "Except in this case green light actually means stop."

Rossi couldn't help but smirk a little at Prentiss's sarcasm. He turned from where he was leaning against the wall close to the door to face Hotch.

The dark haired man had been pacing up and down since Morgan, Reid and JJ had left. He looked at his watch for what Rossi thought must have been the millionth time. "Relax." The older Agent said.

"They've been gone long enough already." Hotch said, standing next to Rossi and looking at the still red control panel on the opposite side of the room.

"They'll be fine." Rossi said, trying to sound reassuring. Although he had to admit, they had been gone a little longer than he expected.

"I should have gone with them." Hotch said, sighing a little.

"They'll be fine." Prentiss said, not taking her eyes off the door across the room. "They're superheroes, remember?" She added, smiling.

"Yea," Garcia said, turning to look at the two men. "And Reid could probably kick the asses of everyone in this mountain. Which, believe me, is a sentence I thought I would never say." She looked up and to the side slightly as if deep in thought.

Rossi and Prentiss laughed a little. Prentiss had to admit, Reid was not, and never had been, the most physically capable of the team. Until now, of course...

Hotch shook his head again. "He doesn't have as much control as we do." He said, not looking up from the floor.

"Aaron," Rossi said, looking at him. "They will be fine. Morgan can control what he does. JJ can control what she does. And although you don't seem to think it, Reid can control what he does. And they are all damn good at it."

Hotch looked up at Rossi and smiled a little. "You're right, Dave. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I should have more faith in them. I guess I'm just worried."

Hotch knew they were right. He had never actually felt so proud of his team. They had all been put into a life changing situation and had handled it better than he though anyone could. But he'd spent so long worrying about them, day in day out, as they chased some of the most dangerous people on the planet that he didn't know how not to worry anymore.

(((((())))))

Even though she'd been prepared for the crash of the door as it caved in, JJ still jumped a little at the loud, echoing 'thud' it made as it hit the ground.

Morgan ran into the room first, followed by Reid and then JJ, now recovered from her brief moment of shock. Reid had been right. Two men and one woman were gathered around the computer console in the far corner of the room. Bookcases and filing cabinets lined the left hand wall, for a split second JJ though it odd that a room within a Mountain Lair could have such a 'home office' feel to it. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of Morgan and Reid springing into action.

Morgan automatically went for the biggest guy. He was taller than Morgan, and equally as well built. He glared at Morgan as the Agent approached, not moving.

Morgan swung his right arm hard to make contact with the man's jaw. A split second before his punch connected he saw an all too familiar white sheen cover the man for a millisecond. Morgan's hand connected to what felt like solid rock as all too late Morgan realised the man was impervious, able to solidify his body mass like Hotch.

"Son of a Bitch!" He shouted, pulling his hand away and cradling it slightly. He knew it wasn't broken, but that didn't stop it hurting like hell. Taking this guy down may be a little more difficult than he thought.

(((((())))))

JJ stood still as the red headed woman ran towards her. JJ took a split second to choose her best course of action. She realised that she had no idea what this woman's abilities where and needed to find that out to give herself the advantage. She waited until the woman was practically on top of her before she transported herself to where her opponent had stood seconds ago.

The woman turned around quickly to face JJ. Her face showed her confusion but JJ could also see a flash of annoyance in her eyes. It quickly left and JJ was shocked when the woman spoke. "You can read my mind." She said simply, tilting her head to the side. After studying JJ for a second, she ran at her again.

JJ was ready this time though; she threw herself to the floor at the last minute, creating an unexpected obstacle that her attacker fell over. The redhead let out a small cry as her head connected with the floor and then went very still. Too still. JJ ran to her side.

She hurriedly felt for a pulse and let out a small cry when she didn't feel one. She hadn't taken into account that the floor was solid rock. How fast her attacker would be running. That she may fall at an odd angle. And now she was dead. JJ closed her eyes for a moment pushing away tears. She had killed someone. An accident, but it was still her fault. She pushed the guilt away knowing that this wasn't the time or place for it.

She turned to look at Morgan. He was still upright, but he seemed to be having trouble. JJ noticed a trickle of blood running from his forehead. She stood up to go and help him, turning to see Reid in the process.

She let out a loud gasp and ran towards him.

(((((())))))

Reid turned to face the second man in the room. He was a little shorter than Reid, but more muscular. He smiled at Reid a little coyly before making his move. He ran towards Reid, who readied himself for the attack. What he was not ready for, however, was the man to jump into the air and summersault clean over the top of Reid's head. Before Reid could even turn around the other man had punched him between his shoulder blades, causing Reid to fall forwards and onto his knees.

He didn't see what happened next as the man was somehow now in front of him. Reid looked up at his face and saw the man's eyes now had a yellow glow to them. Reid took a second to look at them and think to himself how they reminded him of the cat his next door neighbour had when he was younger.

He was bought back to reality when the man kicked him squarely in the jaw. Reid fell backwards onto the floor. He could see Morgan out of the corner of his eye seemingly not doing to well as the man he was fighting seemed to be impervious. He looked briefly for JJ but couldn't see her. He turned back to face his attacker. He had to help Morgan.

Reid surprised himself at the sudden surge of rage he felt run through him. He placed his palms flat on the floor either side of his head and pushed his body up off the floor, flipping himself almost into a handstand them back onto his feet. He looked at his attacker, who was now looking a little less confident and a little more confused. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the other man growled at him. A low, angry sound that Reid had never heard any human make before. What shocked him more than this though was that he seemed to be making a similar sound back.

The man ran at Reid, who pushed him away telekinetically. His attacker righted himself, using his feet to push off the wall he was about to smash into. He landed on his feet, crouched down and looked up at Reid. His eyes flashed bright yellow again before he ran at Reid.

Reid jumped out of the way, turning himself invisible as he did so. His attacker stopped mid lunge and sniffed. "I can't see you, but I can still smell you." He said, turning to stare directly at where Reid was standing.

Reid was getting fed up of this. He thought for a split second, deciding to copy what his attacker had done earlier. He jumped, keeping himself invisible as he did so, and landed behind his attacker, turning mid air so that he would be facing him when he landed. Before the man had the chance to turn around, Reid punched him in the small of the back causing the man to cry out and stumble forwards.

Reid knelt down on top of his back and grabbed his head, slamming in onto the floor. He knew the man was already knocked out but that didn't stop him. There was a part of his brain that was telling him to stop but he didn't care. He registered that he was visible again, and the somewhere JJ was calling his name.

A hand placed on his arm caused him to stop. He let go of the man and turned to look at JJ. The blond woman was staring at him in shock.

"JJ..." He whispered, turning to look at the man beneath him. He was out cold. A small pool of blood was gathering near the wound in his head. "JJ, I..." he shook his head and looked back at her. What had he done? He'd known the man had been knocked out after the first time his head connected with the stone floor. But there was something in him that didn't want to stop and it had scared him.

"A little help!" Morgan called from the other side of the room.

Reid looked passed JJ to see Morgan still fighting the last remaining Guard. And it looked as if the Guard was winning. Reid stood, ignoring the look of worry and confusion that JJ was giving him and headed to Morgan.

The man was too busy pinning Morgan to the wall to notice Reid approach.

At first glance, Reid could tell than the man had solidified his body mass, so hitting him was not an option. If the used telekinesis Morgan would be caught in the line of fire, unless the man released his vice like grip on the older Agent.

He had to help Morgan.

Reid phased his hand and reached into the man's throat. He found his windpipe and squeezed, feeling it crush in his hand. He heard the man yelp then struggle for breath. He heard Morgan drop to the floor as the man let go of him. He heard JJ calling his name again, but none of it mattered. This man, whoever he was, had tried to kill his friend. He would kill his friend if Reid didn't kill him first and to Reid, at that moment, was all that mattered.

The man gasped one final time before falling to the floor, leaving Reid standing, arm still outstretched. He put his arm back down by his side and looked down at the not unconscious man.

Morgan looked from the man now lying on the floor to Reid. "What the hell, man?" He asked, looking from the man Reid had been fighting to his own attacker.

Reid was just standing there. He looked at the two unconscious men, shaking his head slightly. "I..." He turned to look at JJ. "I wanted to kill them both." He said, sounding shocked. "They were hurting you and all I could think about was protecting you and..." he liked his lips and looked at the floor. "and killing them." He added quietly, sounding ashamed.

What had he done? He'd almost killed two men, he'd wanted to kill two men. Reid had never been bloodthirsty his whole life but now, just a few seconds ago, he'd wanted nothing more than to drain the life out of the people who where threatening his friends, his family. His pack...

"Reid, Man..." Morgan said cautiously as he stood. What the hell was going on? Reid had wanted to kill them? Reid never wanted to hurt anyone. "Are you ok?"

Reid looked from JJ to Morgan. "What's happening to me?" He asked.

His voice sounded lost and it broke JJ's heart. "Spence..." She began, but Reid cut her off.

"Hotch and the others will be waiting upstairs." He said, walking to the computer as if nothing had happened, his voice now holding no emotion. This unnerved JJ, Reid's voice was never flat. It always held feeling. The hear is so dead, so monotone, was something that JJ hoped she wouldn't hear again.

"Reid..." Morgan tried again, but stopped when he saw the limp body of a redheaded woman lying in the floor. Her neck was positioned at an awkward angle and there was a pool of blood around her head. "Oh my God..." he muttered, realising the woman was dead. He silently prayed that Reid hadn't done it.

"I...erm..." JJ said, sounding nervous. "She ran at me and I tripped her." She explained. "I didn't mean..." She looked away and at the floor, the guilt of killing the woman still to fresh in her mind.

Morgan nodded. He didn't know what to say. Reid had wanted to kill two people and JJ had accidently killed one. He was starting to hope more and more that this was going to turn out to be some freaky dream. He looked up from the redhead to see Reid now standing next to JJ.

He tilted his head to the side slightly when looking at the woman. He walked over to her and knelt down besides her, removing a glove was he did so.

"Woah!" Morgan called. "Is that such a good idea?" he asked.

"If she's dead I can't absorb her memories anyway, right?" Reid asked, not really knowing the answer himself. "I'm just checking she's actually..." He shrugged.

"Dead." JJ finished. He voice holding little or no emotion that the other Agents could detect.

Reid nodded, not looking up from the still woman. He slowly placed two fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. It was pretty obvious that she'd broken her neck in the fall. Reid didn't know what he was hoping to achieve. Maybe if there was some trace of life left in her, he'd be able to use Rossi's abilities to heal her. Maybe...

He fell backwards, oblivious to the shocked gasps from Morgan and JJ.

The three stared in shock at the redhead turned and sat bolt upright. "What the hell!" She said. "I was dead, I am dead!"

"We know." Was all JJ could think of to say. The woman was dead. She still looked it. He neck was still as an odd angle and her face was half covered in blood from where she'd smashed into the floor.

Morgan was just staring wide eyed. What the hell was happening? People were coming back from the dead for Christ's sake!

The redhead looked around the room. "Is one of you a Necromantic?" she asked, hurriedly. The three shook there heads. She faced Reid. "You're a mimic." She said, eyes, wide. Reid nodded, but remained silent. "You have to touch me again!" she said, staring at him, he voice full of urgency. When nobody moved, she explained further. "My ability was Necromancy. Bringing the dead back to life!" She shook her head. "But it's limited. You have two minutes. You have to touch me again, to put things back how they should be. Otherwise something or someone else will die in place of whoever you brought back." She explained, looking around the three. "To keep the balance!"

"Pushing Daises." JJ said, looking embarrassed as she did so.

The woman didn't seem to notice her embarrassment. "Exactly like that!" She said, smiling a little at JJ. "I know you didn't mean to kill me, but you..." she turned to look at Reid again. "You have to put things back to how they should be."

Reid didn't move. He was still having trouble processing what he had been told. He had bought her back from the dead? And he had two minutes to 'keep the balance'. He didn't understand any of this anymore. What the hell was happening to him? To the team? How had they even ended up here? He should be at home now, or on a case. Not in a mountain in Montana wanting to kill people, or bring them back from the dead. He should be able to touch people without having to worry about absorbing their memories. He didn't understand what was happening to them, to him. And that scared him more than the events themselves.

"Now!" the redhead all but shouted. When Reid still didn't move, he grabbed his un-gloved hand. She gasped loudly before falling back to the floor.

The three Agents remained in silence for a few moments, taking in the information they'd just learnt.

Morgan was first to speak. "So you seem to have picked up a few tricks." He said, nonchalantly, looking at Reid.

Reid stood, ignoring him. "We need to open the access panel." He said, heading towards the console.

"Spence," JJ said, walking to stand behind him. "What just happened?" She asked, sounding a little timid as she did so.

"What happened?" Morgan repeated. "Reid got crazy voodoo powers." He said, laughing a little to try and lighten the mood.

Reid glared at him for a few seconds but said nothing.

"I get that." JJ said. "I mean..." she shrugged awkwardly. "With the guys." She turned to look at the still unconscious men.

Reid shrugged but didn't answer. He set about inputting the passwords and access codes to the computer, ignoring Morgan and JJ as best he could.

"What did you mean, 'Pushing Daises'?" Morgan asked, looking at JJ.

"The TV show." JJ said, looking confused when Morgan didn't seem to know what she was talking about. "Touch a dead thing once, bring it back to life. Touch it again, dead forever. Bring back a dead thing and something else has to take its place." Morgan just stared at her. "So you can make X-Men references all week but I can't make a TV show reference?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She was still worried about Reid, but she was glad that Morgan had provided her with a brief distraction.

"Ok," Reid said, standing from the console. He grabbed Morgan and JJ by the wrists. He looked at JJ and nodded.

"_Are you done?" _JJ asked Prentiss, telepathically.

"_Yes." _ Prentiss voice filled her head.

JJ looked at the two and nodded. "We're good to go." She said.

Morgan turned to face Reid. "So you gonna tell us what happened?" He asked again, knowing Reid had shrugged him off a few moments ago.

"He was trying to hurt you and I was trying to stop him." Reid answered simply. "Just leave it at that."

"Reid, Man." Morgan said, sighing. "I know you, and I know..."

"Leave it!" Reid snapped, cutting him off.

Morgan stepped back when he noticed Reid's eyes flash a bright yellow colour. "Ok." He said quietly, raising his hands as if surrendering. Reid stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the room.

JJ noticed this too and shared a brief look of concern with Morgan before they followed Reid out of the room.

(((((())))))

Hotch looked at his watch again. "It's been far too long." He said concern evident in his voice.

"They probably got distracted." Garcia offered.

"Or maybe they got into a little skirmish." Prentiss said, still not looking away from the door.

Rossi nodded. "JJ or Reid would have contacted one of us if they were in trouble."

"Ohh!" Garcia cried. "Door!"

Hotch and Rossi looked up to see that the panel next to the door was now flashing green. They moved over quickly to where Prentiss and Garcia sat. The latter already had her hand placed in Prentiss's.

"Told you so." Rossi said playfully as he placed a hand on Prentiss's shoulder. Hotch placed his hand on her free shoulder.

Prentiss closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and turning to face the others. "They're on their was back." She said.

Garcia smiled. "See," she said. "Told you they'd be fine."

(((((())))))

**Wow. Longest chapter yet! I know Reid was a little moody and maybe a tad OOC but there is a reason! It will be explained soon. Although if you watch Mutant X (*cough* Shalimar *cough*) you'll probably have that figured out! Back to writing again, but don't know when I'll get to update again as I'm still going to the hospital everyday to see Hubby. But please believe me when I say I've not given up on this story or forgotten it, no mater how long updates take!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone** **for your reviews, adds and well wishes! Hubby is doing much better and now out of the ICU and I thought it was about time I got my Arse into Gear and wrote you lovelies a chapter! Hope you enjoy and thank you again for your patience!Possibly a little swearing again, but nothing major! Reid may be a little OOC because he doesn't know what happening to him, but he will be back to normal soon. Well, soon-ish. Maybe ;) **

**Heroes – Chapter Ten**

"Something's wrong." Reid said, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh really?" Morgan asked sarcastically. They had planned on teleporting back to meet Hotch and the others, but after Reid had walked out of the computer room following the fight with the Guards, Morgan and JJ had followed him and ended up walking their way back to the others. "And what would that be?" Morgan continued. "Your new found ability to revive the dead? Or the fact that you tried to crush a man's throat not too long back?"

Reid remained silent. He still didn't understand himself what had happened to him back in the computer room. He was overcome with a strange surge of anger when he'd seen Morgan being pined against the wall. He couldn't explain it. He'd wanted to help Morgan, protect him and JJ at all costs and that Guard had been a threat to them. Why he'd reacted the way he had he still had to work out himself.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I don't know." Reid admitted. "Something doesn't add up. About this," He explained, shrugging. "Us, Buxton, Sanders. There's something missing but I don't know what." He sighed and looked from Morgan to JJ. "Does the name Stephen Roder mean anything to you?" He asked.

JJ shook her head. Morgan raised his eyebrows, as if in thought. "Steven Rogers was Captain America." He said, emphasising the 'Rogers'. "But Roder?" He shook his head.

Reid pursed his lips as if thinking. "Hotch is wondering where we are. He's getting anxious." He said simply before walking ahead of them a little.

"Do you think he's ok?" JJ asked, watching Reid as he walked ahead of them.

Morgan shrugged. "I have no idea." He answered honestly.

"Did you see his eyes?" JJ asked, looking and sounding concerned. "I mean..." She looked at Morgan. "They changed, right?"

Morgan nodded. "I wish I could tell you, JJ." He looked from her to Reid, who was now quite a way in front of them. "But I don't think he even knows himself."

(((((())))))

"It's about time." Prentiss said standing as Reid, Morgan and JJ entered the room. "What took you so long?"

"There were a few, erm..." JJ looked from Reid to Morgan. "Developments." She said, shrugging awkwardly.

"Developments?" Morgan asked. "Yea, I guess you could call them that." He said, looking over at Reid who was now standing with Rossi next to the unconscious man who's hand print they required.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, also looking towards Reid.

"Are you guys ok?" Garcia asked, her voice full of concern.

"Oh were fine." Morgan answered, his tone sarcastic. "Reid on the other hand..." he trailed off.

"What?" Prentiss and Garcia asked in unison, both looking worried.

"He picked up a few new abilities." JJ answered, failing to hide the awkward and concerned look on her face. She moved over to stand closer to the wall and further away from Reid and Rossi so not to be overheard. The others followed.

"Oh?" Prentiss said, glancing at Reid and Rossi.

"Like what?" Hotch asked. He knew they should be putting their plan into action, but so long as time was still frozen they could spare a few minutes.

"Bringing the dead back to life." Morgan answered, ignoring the horrified look Garcia gave him. "Only for a few minutes though. Or some sort of cosmic crap happens." He shrugged, still not really understanding his friend's new abilities.

"I'm sorry, what?" Prentiss asked, looking shocked. "Reviving the dead?" She didn't quite believe what she'd heard.

JJ nodded. "There was a slight accident when we..." She sighed. "When I was fighting one of the Guards, she fell and..." She shrugged. Everyone knew she meant the Guard had died. There was no need to explain it further.

"Reid touched her and _bam!" _He shook his head. "Turned out she had Necro... Necro..." Damn, he couldn't remember what it was called.

"Necromancy?" Garcia offered. Morgan and Hotch looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Please, I know everything. I'm practically omnipotent." She smiled at little.

"There's something else too," JJ continued. "But we haven't worked it out yet." She said, looking down at the floor. "He got really mad and his eyes... they changed." She looked back up at them.

"You forgot the hearing thing." Reid said as he walked over to the others, Rossi following him. "You finished talking about me?" he asked dryly.

"Reid, Man..." Morgan began, but Reid cut him off.

"Are we gonna carry on with finding Sanders?" He asked.

Hotch nodded, but JJ spoke before anyone moved. "I've been thinking." She said, looking at Reid. "What you said earlier, about something being wrong."

Hotch, Garcia and Prentiss looked from JJ to Reid questioningly.

"About something not adding up?" Rossi asked. He and Reid had been talking while they had been alone and the younger man had told him how he had a sense that something was wrong but couldn't place his finger on it.

JJ nodded. "I've not caught one malicious thought all the time we've been here." She said. "Nobody has thought anything bad about us, no bad will." She shrugged.

Reid nodded. "Nobody's been angry. Defensive, but not angry. They've been confused and concerned but not one person had been just outright mad." He furrowed his brow a little. "Except they guy with the eyes." He added as if it were an after thought. "He was pretty pissed."

Garcia almost choked a little at hearing Reid swear. She didn't think she ever had before.

"You can't piece it together from the memories?" Hotch asked, remembering Reid had absorbed peoples memories in order to find the information they had needed so far.

Reid shook his head. "Bits but I can't put it all together, it's jumbled." He answered, looking frustrated. "Just the name, Stephen Roder."

"Steven Rogers?" Prentiss asked, looking shocked. "Isn't he Captain America?"

"Roder." Rossi corrected her. They all shook their heads.

"Erm, Guys?" Garcia said, sounding cautious and looking over Hotch's shoulder. "Shouldn't there be a bad guy unconscious over there?" She pointed at a spot just behind Hotch.

The team all turned to look at the now vacant spot on the floor.

"What the hell?" Morgan said, turning to face Prentiss. "I though you froze time?" he asked turning to look back at where the man who had shot JJ should of been lying.

"Well I guess it just unfroze." Hotch said looking around the room. How long had time been moving again for? Were more Guards on the way? And where the hell was the missing Guard?

He got his answer when Rossi and Morgan were knocked back by an invisible force. Garcia turned to look at where her friends had fallen and let out a little cry. A few seconds later, she and Prentiss were knocked off their feet.

Hotch turned to look at Reid and noticed a change in the younger man. His eyes were following something, but Hotch couldn't see what.

"JJ!" Reid called out a split second before she was thrown to land near Prentiss and Garcia.

Hotch turned to look at his team. They were all struggling to get to there feet, but he was grateful to see none of them had been knocked unconscious. He turned to face Reid when he felt a sudden pressure build up around his neck. He tried to speak but couldn't. He felt himself being lifted off the floor slightly and pushed against the wall. He looked to see where Reid was. What had happened to him? He turned his head as much as he could to see where Reid had gone but couldn't see him.

The team were slowly sorting themselves out when Morgan noticed what was happening and began to run towards Hotch. Before he could get there thought, something else happened.

(((((())))))

Reid watched as the rest of the team, apart from him and Hotch, were hurled across the room like rag dolls. He knew the other man, the one who had shot JJ, was there. He was close by. He couldn't see him, but he knew. He couldn't really explain it. It wasn't like he sensed him or anything, more like he could actually _smell _him. The words the Guard had said to him in the computer room flashed through his mind.

"_I can't see you, but I can still smell you..."_

His eyes darted around the room, following the new scent, but always a few seconds behind it. And then it stopped. Reid turned to face Hotch. The man was standing in front of Hotch! Reid closed his eyes for a split second, making himself invisible, and moved slowly so as to not attract the mans attention. He moved himself around to stand behind him. He felt the same surge of anger he felt when the man had been attacking Morgan earlier. He fought down the urge to just lunge at the man. That was when Reid realised he had the same desire to protect and help Hotch as he had had with Morgan and JJ. He almost laughed at the idea that he should be the one to do the protecting after all these years.

He was almost directly behind Hotch's attacker when the older man gasped and was lifted from the floor. Reid couldn't hold back anymore.

He grabbed the attacker, causing both of them to become visible again. Reid turned the man around and held him by his throat against the wall.

Hotch, now having been released, fell to his knees. Rossi and JJ were at his side immediately. "Aaron?" Rossi said watching Hotch rub his throat.

"I'm ok," Hotch said, standing. "You guys?" He asked. JJ and Rossi nodded. All three turned around at once when the heard Morgan speak.

"Let him go, Man." Morgan said, standing next to Reid who still had the man pinned against the wall. Prentiss and Garcia were standing a little behind him, both looking shocked. Neither of them had ever seen Reid act like this before. Nobody had. "Reid!" Morgan called.

Reid didn't look away from the man he was restraining. "He hurt JJ." He said, still not looking away from the struggling man. "He tried to hurt all of you." His voice was full of anger. Morgan had never heard Reid's voice like that before. He didn't like it.

"Buxton sent you?" The man said. It was more of a statement that a question. "You attacked my friends too." He said, not braking eye contact with Reid.

Reid slammed the man against the wall.

"Reid!" Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all called in unison, none of them sure what to do.

"You break into where we live," the man continued without as much as a grimace. "You expect us not to fight back?"

What happened next scared Garcia. She heard Reid growl. It was a low noise, but it was defiantly there. She covered her mouth in shock and turned to look at Prentiss. The dark haired woman had heard it too and shared a worried look with the analyst.

The man let out a small laugh. "You're a Feral." He muttered. "I should have known."

Reid slammed the man into the wall again.

"Reid!" Hotch called, his voice now holding much more authority. "Let him go."

"Listen to the man, Feral Boy." The man said, smirking.

Garcia was shocked when she heard Reid make the low growling noise again. She was more shocked when she saw his eyes flash a bright yellow colour. He slammed the man into the wall one final time, rendering him unconscious, before letting him go.

The man slumped to the floor. Reid walked off to the other end of the room and sat down, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on his knees.

"What the hell just happened?" Rossi asked, looking from Reid to the unconscious man. "Reid mad? Reid's never mad. At least, not violently so." He looked up at Hotch, who nodded.

"The something else you couldn't explain?" Hotch asked, looking at Morgan and JJ, who both nodded but remained silent.

"His eyes." Was all Garcia managed to get out, still staring at the man on the floor. What had happened to her little baby genius? She'd never seen Reid act that way, hadn't even thought him capable of it. "They looked like..." She shrugged, unable to think of something similar. "Like a cat." She finished after a second.

JJ nodded. "It happened downstairs too." She said, looking over at where Reid had gone to sit.

"Feral." Prentiss said, looking up and across the room at Reid. "What does that even mean?"

"Apart from wanting to kill people who piss you off?" Morgan shook his head. "I wish I knew."

(((((())))))

Reid closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. What the hell was happening to him? Feral? He didn't even know what the meant. He knew in the literal sense, or course.

"_Used to live with Humans but has become wild." _

He sighed. He wasn't wild, was he? Having said that, he had just thrown a man against a wall. Several times. Several times more than he needed too. But he had been a treat to the team. The man had shot JJ. If it hadn't been for Rossi then JJ would be dead now and it would be that mans fault. He felt someone sit next to him. He didn't need to look up, he knew it was Morgan. He suddenly realised that each one of the team smelt different. He had never noticed it before.

"Hey." Morgan said as he sat down. "You ok?"

"What do you think?" Reid said without looking up. He sighed, eventually looking up at the other Agent. "What's happening?"

Morgan shook his head. "I don't know, Man. I'm sorry." He answered honestly. "But I know we came here to get something done. And I know what's happening to you, to all of us, is confusing as hell." He sighed. "We can work out the rest later."

"I've got all these thoughts," Reid said, looking at Morgan. "Memories that I don't understand." He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall. "I can only just tell which ones are mine. And every time I think I have it sorted or I get a handle on somebody's ability I get a new one." Reid looked at the rest of the team who were busy pretending to ready themselves to continue with retrieving the key from Sanders. "They're scared of me." He said, turning to look at Morgan. He tilted his head to the side. "But you're not."

Morgan chuckled a little. Garcia was right. He did look a little like a cat when his eyes glowed, but also when he tilted his head to the side like that. "Ahh, Reid." He smiled. "I know you won't hurt us." He looked at the group then back to his friend. "Feral, right?"

"Apparently." Reid said dryly.

"Feral animals protect each other." Morgan said. "They look after their own. You won't hurt us." He said again.

Reid smiled a little. "Can you tell them that?" He asked, looking at the rest of the team. "Particularly Garcia?"

Morgan patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, Pretty Boy." He said, standing. "Let's get this done and go home."

(((((())))))

"He ok?" JJ asked Morgan when as he approached the rest of the group.

Morgan shrugged. "He knows your afraid of him." He said, looking at Garcia.

Garcia looked hurt. "I don't mean to be, but I... He..." she stuttered. "Did you not see what he did to that guy?" She looked at the man still on the floor. "Reid. Our Reid!"

"He won't hurt us." Morgan said, looking at the man on the floor then around the team. "We're not a threat to each other."

Hotch nodded. "He was protecting us." He said, catching on to what Morgan was saying.

Rossi nodded. "Like a pack animal." He added. He turned to look at Reid. "Poor kid." He muttered to himself. He'd had a hard enough time learning to deal with his own abilities. The thought of having new ones thrown at you that you had no information about, or idea how to control... He shook his head.

"We should get moving." Hotch said. "Reid!" He called. "Morgan," he turned to face him. "Get the guy."

Morgan nodded and made his way over to pick up the Guard who's hand print they needed.

"Wait," JJ said. "Is the panel still even green?" She turned to look at it. To her amazement, it was. "That's a long delay..." She said, looking at Prentiss.

Prentiss smiled a little. "When Reid was..." she looked at the unconscious man on the floor. "You know," She looked back at JJ. "I froze time again. But Reid was already touching the guy so he stayed unfrozen with us."

"Good thinking." Rossi said.

The team made their way over to the edge of the crevice that ran across the room. Reid joined them and stood next to Garcia. He let himself smile a little when he sensed that she was no longer scared of him. Cautious, yes. But not downright scared. He wasn't too sure what Morgan had said to them but it seemed to have worked.

She looked at him and smiled back, taking his hand in hers. She turned to look at the rest of the team. "Ready?" she asked.

Prentiss and Rossi were holding JJ's hands. Morgan, still carrying the Guard, and Garcia held onto Reid.

"I'll wait here," Hotch said. "You can come back for me." He said, looking at Reid who nodded.

Once they were all over, Morgan placed the Guard down next to the door. Reid teleported back over to Hotch. "Ready?" He asked. Hotch nodded. "Wait." Reid said, tilting his head slightly. He looked at the Guard lying next to Hotch's feet.

His eyes were open. He wasn't moving though, due to the fact the Prentiss had re-frozen everything. Reid crouched down next to the Guard, if you could call him that. He only looked about eighteen at the most. He had dark, almost black hair. It was short but messy. He was tall. It was hard to tell with him lying down but he looked to be about as tall as Reid. He was thin too. And pale.

His eyes were what caught Reid's attention. They were an odd colour. They were yellow. And he looked terrified.

Reid held out his gloved hand and went to place it on the boys shoulder.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, turning to look at the young boy on the floor. Reid didn't speak.

"Reid, Man!" Morgan called. "Come on!"

Hotch looked at the boy, noticing his eyes, and then turned to face Morgan. "Give us a minute!" He called. He knew he should make Reid leave the boy alone. He knew they had to get moving. But he knew Reid was scared about what was happening to him and needed answers. And there was a chance this boy had them. His eyes... they looked the same way Reid's had only a few moments ago.

Reid looked up at Hotch and smiled his silent thanks. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, unfreezing him as he did so. The boy stared at them both for a few seconds before scurrying away, using his elbows and feet to do so.

"It's ok," Hotch said. "We're not going to hurt you." He tried to reassure him.

"You hurt them!" the boy shouted back, looking from the two men in front of him to where the rest of the people stood on the opposite side of the room. What did they want with him?

Reid could tell the boy was scared for his life. "We don't want to hurt you." Reid tried.

The boy sat up straight and looked at Reid. His fear seemed to have died away a little. "You're a Feral." The boy stated.

"So I've been told." Reid said, glancing up at Hotch then back to the boy.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked. "Did Buxton send you?" he looked from Hotch to Reid.

"You know Buxton?" Hotch asked. Surly Buxton wouldn't have experimented on someone so young...

The boy shook his head. "He sent my Mom and Dad." He explained. "When Buxton sends people, it always goes bad." He shook his head. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" He all but shouted.

"We want to destroy the key." Hotch said, crouching down to be on the same level as Reid, but on the boys other side.

The boys looked at Hotch and tilted his head like Reid had done a few minutes before. "Destroy?" he asked. "You don't want to take it back to Buxton?" he looked at Reid. "Buxton can't have the key."

"We know that." Reid said, looking at Hotch.

The older man nodded. "We don't think it's safe for anyone to have it."

The boy still seemed terrified. Reid could understand why. They had been attacked. "Sander's is protecting the key from Buxton." He said. The way this boy had reacted when they mentioned Buxton, the memories from the other Guards... it all somehow clicked into place.

The boy nodded. "Buxton sends..." he glanced over at the rest of the team. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked, looking at Hotch. His eyes glowed yellow quickly.

"You can trust us." Reid said, looking to the rest of the group who were trying to see what was happening.

The boy shook his head. "Most of the people here, the people you attacked," he glared at Hotch again when he said the last part of the sentence before turning to face Reid once more. "Buxton sent them. I don't know what happens but most of them stay. I just know Buxton is bad news."

"How did you get here?" Reid asked. Hotch chose to remain silent. The boy obviously didn't trust him. He did seem, however, to be far more open with Reid. Whether it was because they were both Feral or something to do with Reid's Empathy he didn't know.

"My Mom and Dad were sent by Buxton, but they hardly spoke about him." The boy explained. "They stayed for a few years but left when they had me. I came back a few years ago. They were killed in a car accident." He said, looking down at the floor.

"You were born this way?" Reid asked, surprised. He knew Buxton had been experimenting with Genetic Manipulation, but he hadn't even thought about people's offspring possessing abilities.

The boy nodded. "There's more New Mutants than you think." He said, half smiling.

"New Mutants?" Hotch asked, unable to stop himself. The boy nodded, but didn't speak.

"What's your name?" Reid asked.

The boy looked at him. "Alex." He said, quietly. "You?"

"Spencer." Reid answered. "This is Hotch." He said, nodding towards the other man. He still couldn't bring himself to refer to his boss by his first name, it felt too strange. Reid stood. "You should come with us." He said, looking towards the rest of the team.

"What?" Hotch and Alex said in unison.

"Reid, we don't have..." Hotch began, standing, but Reid cut him off.

"He might be able to help us." Reid said, starting to walk towards the others. Alex began to protest as he stood. Reid turned to face him. "If the key gets destroyed, Buxton stops sending people."

Alex seemed to think about this for a few moments before nodding. "But I don't trust them." He said, indicating the rest of the team. "Just you." He turned to face Reid, who nodded.

Hotch walked after Reid and Alex. He didn't like the idea of bringing the boy along. They had no idea of what he was capable of, or where he's loyalties lied. Although he supposed, if the boy was bad news, Reid or JJ would pick up on something before it was too late. And Reid was right; Alex may be able to help them. Or Reid, at least. If the boy was Feral too he may be able to help Reid understand his new ability the way the rest of the team had helped previously. At least, that's what he hoped.

He stood besides Reid and placed his hand around the younger mans wrist. Reid looked toward Alex.

"I got it." Alex said before leaping, gracefully and almost effortlessly, over the deep canyon. He landed in a crouching position next to Garcia who jumped at the sudden new arrival.

Hotch and Reid looked at each other, Hotch raising an eyebrow. "Don't even think about it." He said when Reid smiled.

(((((())))))

**Hope that was ok :/ Yes, Alex is my own character, but I kinda need him to explain stuff that Reid can do in later chapters... Hope you don't hate him! If you like him, he can stick around and I'll develop him a little. If not I can get rid of him when he had served his purpose so do let me know! And it seems only on person – Flowerfairy30 – made a guess at my Shalimar from Mutant X clue... If you got it right you may give yourself a cookie :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! They keep me motivated :) Glad people so far seem to like Alex... he will be remaining in the story for now. I love that you guys seem to be enjoying this! Not a lot of action in this chapter, more explanations and talking. Basically getting to know Alex a little :) But the action will be back with a vengeance!**

**Heroes – Chapter Eleven**

"So you're a mimic?" Alex asked, looking at Reid.

Alex had told them that, to the best of his knowledge, there were none or very few Guards in the part of the mountain they were now in. It looked different to the rest of the base. Whereas the other areas had been corridors and rooms carved out of rock this area seemed purpose built. The walls were smooth and coated with what looked like metal sheeting. The floor was covered in black tiles. The doors were the only thing the same, metal with a scanner or keypad to open them.

Although Alex didn't know exactly what was in this section on the base he knew it was were Sander's would be and that he had some sort of lab and safe here.

The team were walking cautiously through the new maze of corridors but so far had encountered nobody. The plan remained unchanged – destroy the key. Even if, as it now seemed, Buxton was the bad guy. No good could come from anybody being in possession of such a device.

From what Alex had told the team, it seemed Buxton had been sending people to the Mountain for years, decades even. Some people stayed and joined Sander's when they learnt the truth. Some left, never to be heard from again.

"So you can do everything that they do?" He asked Reid, nodding towards the rest of the group. He and Reid were walking a little behind everyone else. It was still obvious to everyone that the boy didn't quite trust the rest of them. Reid nodded. "That is cool." Alex said, smiling a little.

"You'd think so." Reid said, trying his best not to sound sarcastic. Now they were side by side, Reid was a little taller than Alex, but not much.

Alex, as it turned out, was only sixteen. He'd been born and lived in Montana all his life. His parents had stayed in touch with Sander's when they left the base fifteen years ago and Alex hadn't known where else to go after they'd died. He had no other family.

"What's it like?" Alex asked, furrowing his brow. "Being normal, I mean."

Reid looked at him confused. "What?" He asked, not sure what he meant.

"Being normal. I mean I was born like I am." He shrugged. "I don't know anything else."

"Erm..." Reid paused, not sure what to say. It hadn't registered with him, and he doubted it had with the other's that they were now no longer 'normal'. "I don't really know." He answered honestly, elaborating when Alex looked at him puzzled. "I was never exactly considered normal anyway." He half smiled.

Alex smiled too. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of security he hadn't felt since his parents had died. The other people at the base had looked after him and he'd always felt safe, but with the newcomer... He didn't really know how to explain it. "So I guess you met John?" He asked.

"John?" Reid repeated, not sure who he meant.

"John and I are the only Feral's here." Alex explained.

"Ah," Reid said, sighing. "Then yes, I met John." He winced a little at the memory of smashing the mans face off the floor. "I don't think I made a good impression." He looked at Alex who was smiling broadly. "What?" Reid asked.

"John's crazy anyway." He said, shrugging a little and looking forward to check the rest of the group were still in front of them. "He never really learnt to control himself." He said, sounding a little sad.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. He quickly glanced up at the rest of the team. None of them knew where they were going exactly. They were checking rooms as they passed them but so far they'd turned up nothing except what seemed to be supplies. It was obvious to Reid they had given him and Alex a little space to talk and he was grateful for that.

"Being a Feral," Alex explained. "It's not like any other ability. It's..." he paused, looking for the right words. "It's not something you do, it's something you are. Other abilities, they lie dormant, just there for when you want to use them, kinda like they're on standby." He smiled a little, pleased with his analogy. "But Feral's? No standby button. And if you let it," He looked at Reid. "If you don't learn to control it, it'll take you over."

"Great." Reid muttered. Take you over? That didn't sound good.

(((((())))))

"You think he's ok?" Garcia half whispered to whoever was close enough to hear.

"Who?" Morgan asked. "Reid, or the kid?" He glanced over his shoulder at the pair behind them.

Garcia though for a moment. "Both." See said, looking from Morgan to JJ, who was on her left.

"They're probably both a little confused." Prentiss said, looking over her shoulder at Garcia. "But I think they'll be fine." She quickly looked back at Reid before turning to look in front of her.

"They could be good for each other." JJ added. Garcia smiled a little at this thought.

They all turned to look at Rossi when they heard the older Agent grunt.

"You don't agree?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do we know about him?" Rossi asked looking around the group. "He's called Alex, he's sixteen. What else?"

"He doesn't trust us." Hotch offered, looking at Rossi.

"Would you?" Garcia asked. "We burst in here, beat up the people who have been looking after him. All on the word of a mad scientist who did Freaky Friday experiments on us!" She shook her head. "We, my friend, grabbed hold of the wrong end of the stick and well and truly started to beat about the bush with it!"

Morgan looked at Garcia and raised his eyebrows. "What bush?" He asked, half smiling.

"It's not important." Hotch said, using his hands to quiet the team. "Alex seems to trust Reid and vice versa. I'm not too keen on bringing him along but I agree JJ." Rossi went to speak but Hotch silenced him. "If he had any ulterior motive for coming along, Reid or JJ would have picked up on it." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "He just wants this to be over." He added, looking at Rossi.

The older man nodded. He still disliked the idea of bringing a stranger along. But he had to admit, Hotch was right. The kid did seem harmless. Scared witless, but harmless. He sighed. "Still doesn't mean I have to like it." He said, glancing over his shoulder.

(((((())))))

After searching several floors, the team had found three labs and what seemed to be an endless supply of storage rooms. They were now sitting in one of the labs regrouping. Garcia and JJ were sat on a stainless steel workbench. Hotch was perched on the edge of a desk in the corner of the room while Rossi occupied the seat. Prentiss was sitting on a workbench opposite Garcia and JJ. Reid and Alex had opted to sit on the floor next to the bench Prentiss was sat on.

Morgan was exploring the small lab. It wasn't too large and reminded him a little of his High School chemistry lab. There were a few fridges along the wall opposite the door and Morgan opened them to see what was inside. "Hey, Guys." He called. "There are some bottles of water in here."

"Great." Garcia said, hopping down of the bench. "I'm thirsty."

"Is that a good idea?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do we know its water?"

Morgan carried a few bottle over and placed them on the bench next to Prentiss. He looked at the bottles of water then at Rossi and Hotch. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Pass me one." Alex said, holding his hand up. "Please." He added as an after though, like he thought he was going to get in trouble for bad manners. He now seemed a little more trustful of the group although he still stuck close to Reid. He'd decided that they were good people. He was still a little wary of Hotch and Rossi, but he knew they wouldn't bring him any harm.

Morgan nodded and threw a bottle at him. He caught in and nodded his thanks. He opened the bottle up and sniffed it. "It's water." He said after a few seconds.

"You're sure?" Rossi asked. He still didn't fully trust the boy, although he wasn't sure why.

Alex nodded. He took a swig of the water as if to prove his point. "Water." He said again.

Morgan nodded and began handing the bottles of water out.

"So what can you do?" Alex asked Morgan. "If you don't mind me asking, that is." He added, smiling a little shyly.

Morgan shook his head. "Not at all." He took a swig of water. "I can Shape-Shift and I've got Super Strength." Morgan looked over at Prentiss as if giving her a cue to answer before sitting beside her. "Telekinesis and I can stop time. For a while, anyway." She looked towards JJ.

"Telepathic, and I Teleport." She answered, smiling. She liked Alex. Sure the kid still seemed scared half to death, but underneath the fear seemed to be a genuinely good kid. He smiled back at her and she turned to look at Hotch and Rossi.

"Force-Fields and Healing." Rossi answered simply, although not to the point of being rude.

Hotch looked at Rossi for a few seconds. Although he still wasn't too keen on Alex tagging along, the kid was starting to open up to them a little. He just wished Rossi could bring himself to make a bit more of an effort. "I can manipulate my body mass."

"That's cool." Alex said, looking at Reid. "Does he mean like walk through walls and stuff?" He looked quickly at Hotch, and then back to Reid as if still a little too afraid to address the dark hair man himself. Reid nodded.

"Guess that just leaves me." Garcia said, smiling and sitting back on the bench. "I can become invisible and I'm a Technopath."

"Like my Mom." Alex said, smiling a little sadly. He looked up at Garcia. "That's what she could do."

"What about your Dad?" Prentiss asked. She, like the others, had started to warm to the boy a little. He was just your average, scared, teenage boy. He just happened to have Mutant Powers and live in a secret Mountain Base.

"He was an Empath." He smiled, remembering his parents. "And a Feral too, of course." He turned to look at Reid. "Kinda like you." He smiled a little.

Reid smiled back. "You just got the one ability from them?" He was interested in the whole genetic side of Buxton and Sander's experiments. The effects the experiments had on the Subject's offspring fascinated him. Although he knew this wasn't really the time or the place to go on about it, he was still eager to find out what he could.

Alex nodded. "There's no way to tell with Second Generationers what abilities you'll get. There's a girl who's parent's knew mine." He shook his head. "She got all four of her parents abilities." He looked around the group, suddenly very aware of himself. He sank back a little into himself and moved across to sit a little closer to Reid.

"So you went to school in Montana?" JJ asked, trying to coax him back out of his shell a little.

Alex shook his head and blushed slightly. "I was Home-Schooled. And Sander's finished my education for me. I graduated last Summer."

"So we got two geniuses on our hands." Morgan said jokingly. Prentiss smiled, but Garcia looked confused.

"Is the plural of 'Genius' 'Geniuses' or 'Gen-e-i'? She asked. Everyone looked at her, shaking their heads.

"Didn't you miss other kids?" Hotch asked, ignoring Garcia. He hated the though of being Home-Schooled. Even though High School was generally a nightmare for most people, the thought of not interacting with other kids made him feel a little sorry for the boy.

Alex shook his head. "I went to a High School for a while, but it was hard to hide the fact that I was different." He answered shrugging.

JJ smiled at him and Reid noticed Alex blush a little again. Reid smiled to himself.

They sat in silence for a few moments, each enjoying the small respite. Rossi was about to ask what they were going to do next when suddenly Reid and Alex sat bolt upright, both turning quickly to look at the door.

Reid turned to look at Rossi and Hotch. "Someone's coming."

(((((())))))

**Bit shorter than the last few chapters... :( Wanted to get out some info about Feral's and Alex, but didn't want to drag it out chapter after chapter. Hope you still all enjoyed, and that Alex isn't a little OTT. I know sometimes people's OC can be a little hard to warm too so I hope ya'll don't mind him. Shouldn't be too long till the next update but I'm unsure at the moment (hey, I did give you two in one day lol!) Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and adds! As promised, a little more action in this chapter... So, lets get started! Forgot to say that Alex's eyes aren't yellow all the time – they glow like Reid's do. Silly me! In my head they're blue but if you've already got an image of him it's in no way relevant to the story what colour they are! **

**Heroes – Chapter Twelve **

"How many?" Hotch asked, moving over to the door.

"Two." Alex answered, immediately looking sheepish.

"Are they defiantly coming this way?" Rossi asked, standing. Everyone else in the room stood also. Alex nodded, but didn't speak.

Reid titled his head a little, listening. "They're at the end of the corridor." He said, turning to look at Hotch.

Morgan moved over to the door near Hotch. "I got an idea." He said, turning to look at the group. "Garcia, get over here." He said, beckoning her with a nod. Garcia jumped a little at hearing her name but hoped down from the bench to join Morgan. "Reid?" Morgan called quietly. Reid joined the others near the door. "Ok," Morgan explained in a slightly hushed tone. "They open this door," he indicated the door behind them. "Reid, you grab the guy that comes in and keep him quiet. Garcia," he turned to look at the analyst. "You shut the door and disable the lock, ok?" he turned to face Hotch, and then looked at the others. "You guys be ready in case."

"What do we do after that?" Garcia asked, her voice sounding a little scared. She wasn't used to all this action and longed to be safe in her little cupboard again.

"Leave that to me." Morgan said, moving to stand next to Reid beside the door. Garcia placed her hand over the access panel ready. Hotch and the others crouched behind the work benches, using them to shield themselves from view.

A few seconds later, a Guard dressed the same as all the others – dark khaki coloured combats and a black t-shirt – walked through the door.

Garcia closed her eyes and concentrated on closing the door. A split second later it slammed shut, causing the Guard to turn around in alarm. Before he could react though, Reid had grabbed the man from behind with one hand over his mouth, the other around his chest. He was still struggling when the Guard called outside the room.

"Joe!" The other Guard shouted. "You Ok? What's happening." He banged on the door. They could hear him trying to open it with the access panel but Garcia still had her hand over it, preventing him from doing so. "Joe!" He called again.

Morgan looked at the Guard in the room for a few seconds before morphing into a perfect replica of him. "The panel's bust!" Morgan called back in a voice that wasn't his own. The Guard Reid was restraining stopped struggling and stared at Morgan. "Just give me a sec to open it back up!" He turned to look at Garcia and nodded. "I'll be back in a minute. Wait here and keep him quiet."

Reid and Garcia nodded. Reid moved away from the door so as not to be seen and Garcia re-opened it. Morgan walked out, smiling at the other Guard. "Damn lock." He said as he straitened his belt a little.

"Tell me about it. These new sensor locks are the worst..." The other Guard muttered as the door reclosed.

"So what the hell do we do with him?" Prentiss asked, standing and looking at the Guard Reid was still holding. The man was struggling again, clawing at Reid's arms and neck in vain to try and escape.

Reid wished he's stop struggling. It wasn't hard to keep him restrained, but it was awkward. He felt the man's hand grab hold of his neck and cursed silently. He waited the onslaught of memories that were to follow.

But the mans hand never moved. And the memories never came.

The momentary lapse in Reid's concentration gave the Guard the chance he'd been waiting for. He managed to break free from Reid's grasp, knocking him to the floor as he did so. For good measure the Guard kicked Reid in the face before running towards the door.

The Guard ran, not paying any attention to the others. He ran at the door, which opened automatically for him.

It was Rossi who reacted first. He held his left hand out in front of him in the direction of the door. When the Guard got close enough to the door, he seemed to run into an invisible wall. There was a low crackling sound and the entire area surrounding the door seemed to glow blue for a second. The Guard was thrown off his feet and landed not far away from Rossi.

"Reid!" Prentiss and JJ called, running over to their friend side. Alex and Garcia behind them.

Reid was sitting up, cross legged and holding his face in his hands. Rossi walked over to him and knelt down beside him. "You ok?" He asked. Reid nodded. "Let me have a look." Rossi said, moving Reid's hands out of the way.

Reid grimaced when Rossi moved his hands away. He had a bloody nose and there was a large bruise forming already on the left side of his jaw. He grunted in pain when Rossi took his chin in his hand and moved his head slightly.

"Broken jaw." Rossi said, looking at the others. He saw JJ and Garcia wince a little at the news. He turned back to look at Reid. "You know what you have to do." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

Reid looked at him and slowly nodded, unable to speak or move his jaw. He ignored the searing pain and took a deep breath. He felt the bones in his jaw start to move back into place. His jaw healing actually hurt more than the broken jaw itself. He grunted again when he felt something make a horrible 'popping' sensation.

"Oh that is weird." Garcia muttered to herself as she watched Reid's jaw re-align itself. Neither Prentiss nor JJ spoke, but both nodded.

"That is cool..." Alex said quietly, quickly looking at Garcia who was standing next to him then back at Reid and Rossi.

"Better?" Rossi asked, ignoring the others.

Reid nodded and slowly moved his jaw from side to side. "Ow." He said after a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked from where he was now standing behind Rossi. "What the hell happened?"

"He broke my jaw." Reid said, sounding a little confused. Garcia found him a cloth in the lab and handed it to him to wipe the blood from his face. "Thanks." He said, taking it.

"I saw that," Hotch said. "I mean with the Guard." He turned to look at the unconscious man. "You let him go."

"Hey Guys, I..." Morgan said as he entered the room, trailing off when he saw the unconscious Guard and Reid sitting on the floor, the lower half of his face still covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" He half asked, half shouted. He'd walked to the end of the corridor with the other Guard and waited until he had opportunity to knock him out. When he was sure he'd not done any damage to the other man, he'd moved him into a room and changed back to look like himself before making his way back to the rest of the group. "You ok?" He asked, moving over to stand by Hotch and looking at Reid.

Reid nodded, but remained silent. He was staring at the floor as if in thought.

"Reid?" Hotch prompted, still not receiving an answer to his earlier question.

"He, erm..." Reid cleared his throat a little and looked up at Hotch. "He touched me." He said in a quiet voice.

"You ok?" Rossi asked, concerned. Although that did explain why Reid let go of the Guard.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing..." he cleared his throat again. "Nothing happened." He suddenly realised that he was covered in blood he used the cloth Garcia had given him to wipe his face.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, moving to help Reid stand.

Reid moved over to one of the workbenches and leant against it. "Nothing." He shook his head.

"Maybe he has the same thing Rossi has?" Prentiss offered, it was all she could think of. Nobody but Rossi had been able to touch Reid since this had all began.

Reid shook his head. "No," He said, staring at the floor. "It was different. There was nothing. With Rossi I still..." he shrugged, unsure of how to finish the sentence. The Guard had touched him and he hadn't felt a thing. He'd still absorbed Rossi's memories, just with a far less intensity that the others.

"Maybe his own abilities blocked it." Hotch said, glancing over at he Guard who was still unconscious on the floor.

Reid shrugged, looking up at Morgan. "Where'd you go?" He asked, wiping a little more blood from his face.

"All you need to know is that other Guard is taken care of." Morgan said, studying Reid. "You sure you're ok, Man?" He asked when Reid began moving his jaw from side to side.

"He broke his jaw." JJ said, wincing a little at the thought of it.

"Oh." Morgan said, glancing from Rossi to Reid. "Ouch."

"Very ouch..." Reid replied, sarcastically.

"We should get moving." Hotch said, turning to walk towards the door. "Those Guards will be missed soon and they'll know we were here." The rest of the group followed.

"Wait!" Alex called. During the conversation with Morgan he'd moved over to the Guard. "You might need this." He said, holding up a little black box no bigger then two inched either way. "It's a sensor so the doors will open automatically." He explained. "Like a key less entry."

Morgan walked over to the boy and took the small device. "Thanks, Kid." He said, smiling gently at him. He handed the key to Hotch.

Hotch looked at the key and placed it in his pocket. He looked up at Alex and nodded. "Good thinking." He said. "Now let's get going.

Alex turned to look at Reid and smiled. He waited for him to start towards the door before following closely behind him.

(((((())))))

"So nothing happened at all?" Garcia asked. She, Reid and Alex were walking a little behind the rest of the group who were now searching the remainder or the base. Morgan had suggested splitting up to search the area quicker but Hotch had decided it best if they remained in one group. Sander's men already knew they were here, so they'd lost the element of surprise. They now also knew that Sander's men didn't intend to hurt them so long as they left the key where it was. Where ever that may be.

Of course, the team had other plans. They had unanimously – Alex included - decided that the key being destroyed was the best option. Despite Sander's intentions to keep the key safe the risk of it someday falling into the wrong hands was too great.

Reid shook his head and looked at Garcia. "Nothing at all." He said, still sounding confused. Maybe Hotch was right, maybe the Guard's abilities had simply shielded him from the effects?

"Maybe you should try with someone else?" Alex said, hands in pockets and not looking up. He felt Reid's and Garcia's eyes on him from where he walked between the two. "I mean, what if something you mimicked off someone else is interfering. Like kinda getting in the way." He glanced up at the two older people and shrugged.

"Has that ever happened?" Garcia asked, wondering if that could be a viable explanation. She hoped something like that had happened. She tried to hide it but the thought of Reid never having human contact, alive or dead as it now seemed, saddened her. She knew he wasn't exactly a touchy feely person to begin with but everybody needed a kiss or a hug now and again, right?

Alex shrugged again. "There's not a lot of mimic's about," he looked up at Garcia awkwardly. "Sorry."

Garcia smiled at him. He seemed to trust her a little more than the others. He still stuck fiercely near Reid, but she was glad to see him gaining a little more confidence and trust with the group. She turned to look at Reid. "Maybe the dead touchy thing has overridden the alive touchy thing." She said, trying to work with the theory Alex had given them. "Or maybe it's only if you touch them, not if they touch you?"

Reid sighed. "I don't..." he shrugged. "I don't know. I don't understand any of this." He looked up to check they hadn't fallen too far behind the others. So far they hadn't encounter anymore Guards other than the two they'd already dealt with.

"You should touch me."Alex said, startling Reid and Garcia a little. He turned to look at them. "What's the worst that could happen?" he asked, half smiling.

"Oh, Sweetie," Garcia said, smiling sadly at him. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Alex asked, but continued before either of them could answer. "So you get to know me a little better." He shrugged, staring at the floor. "Isn't that better than wondering if you can ever touch anyone again, but being too scared to try? At least this way you know." He continued to stare at the floor, not daring to look up at them. He liked Garcia. She reminded him of his Mom. Not only did they have the same abilities but she had the same air or quirkiness about her. And, although still a little wary, he was starting to trust the rest of the team a little more too. After seeing how the older man, Rossi, had helped Spencer when he'd been hurt, how they had all been worried about him...

"I don't think that's a great idea." Reid said, also staring at the floor. "I mean, for one, Hotch would kill me."

"Hotch won't find out." Alex said simply. He could understand why Spencer was so resistant to try. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be an Empath, especially one like Spencer who couldn't control how he absorbed memories. When he was younger he always thought it would be kind of cool, but now he wasn't so sure... He wished he could make him try. Just try. If he could touch him, chances are he could touch more people. And if he absorbed his memories, so be it. He had nothing to hide.

That decided it for him. As he could see it there was only one way to find out. And as Spencer wasn't up for that, Alex made a plan of his own...

(((((())))))

"I think Reid is right." Garcia said, looking at Alex. The boy was still staring at the floor, but had a mischievous smile on his face. She looked over at Reid who was on Alex's right. Reid still seemed to be staring at the floor, not really paying attention to either of them. "Are you even listening? Reid?" She called, trying to coax him out of his daze.

Reid looked up and across at her. "Sorry, what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. How long had she been talking?

"Reid..." Garcia began, but before she could continue, Reid had been knocked off his feet. It took a few seconds for Garcia to realise it was Alex who had knocked him over.

Reid was now lying on the floor on his stomach. Alex was sat on top of him, knees each side by Reid's ribs. Reid was shouting something, but Garcia couldn't make out what. Alex was shouting back, but Garcia couldn't make that out either. She watched in stunned silence as Alex grabbed hold of Reid's face and laughed. He then proceeded to grab one of Reid's hands and tug off his glove.

She didn't understand why Reid hadn't fought Alex off of him yet. He didn't seem to be struggling. She assumed it was because he didn't want to hurt the boy. She continued to watch as Alex took Reid's hand in his and laughed again. The thing Garcia notice was that neither of them seemed angry. They were fighting, but not with any malice. She also noticed that neither of their eyes had changed like that had when she'd seen Reid mad earlier...

It was at this point that Reid shrugged Alex off his back. The young boy landed on his side. Reid rolled over and sat up, staring at Alex.

"What the hell?" A voice called from behind Garcia. She turned around to see Hotch.

(((((())))))

"We don't even know if we're getting any closer, Hotch." Morgan protested. "I still think we should split up."

Hotch shook his head, but it was Prentiss that spoke. "Safety in numbers." She said simply. JJ nodded in agreement but remained silent.

Hotch was about to speak when they heard a commotion behind them. He turned and heard Morgan swear. They jogged back the short distance to where Garcia, Reid and Alex were.

Reid was now sitting on the floor, staring at Alex who was sitting on the other side of the corridor, one of Reid's gloves in hand. Garcia stood to the boy's side, looking shocked.

"What the hell?" Hotch shouted at the group. He'd turned around in time to see what looked like Alex attacking Reid. Alex and Reid remained silent, staring at each other.

"He...erm..." Garcia's voice sounded small, almost frightened. "Alex though Reid might be able to touch but Reid didn't want to try..." She explained, still looking shocked.

"So you attacked him?" Morgan asked, trying his best not to sound accusing.

"I just pushed him over." Alex said, looking down at the floor and suddenly feeling a little ashamed by his actions. "I didn't wanna hurt him or anything." He shrugged, still not looking up.

"Reid," Hotch said, looking him. "You ok?"

Reid nodded, a small smiled crept onto his face. "Yea," He said, letting out a small laugh. "Yea I'm fine." He turned to look at the rest of the group. "Fine." He said again, before turning to look back at Alex.

Alex looked up at him sheepishly, smiling awkwardly.

"Wait," Prentiss said, looking from Reid to Alex. "You touched him?" She asked. "And nothing happened?" Alex didn't look up at her, he just nodded.

She looked over at Reid just in time to see his eyes flash yellow as he tilted his head to the side. "We need to move." He said, standing and looking down the corridor. Alex stood also and was looking in the same direction as Reid. They both began to walk away, stepping backwards, from the direction they were looking in. Reid spoke again, this time with more urgency. "We need to move, now."

(((((())))))

**Another chapter! Yey! Sorry if it's a little 'ugh'. I have this problem where I know where I want the story to go, but I'm not sure how to get it there :p Hope you enjoyed anyway. I started to feel a bit sorry for poor old Reid. Not being able to touch, not being able to control his temper, having freaky glowing eyes and so on. I have a plan to try and make it a little easier in him :) Might be a few days 'til the next update. Damn real life getting gin the way :p Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and adds! I am so sorry about the delay in updating! You all know what's going on with my Hubby at the moments so I hope you'll continue to be patient with me : ) And I hope you can remember what's happened so far! Thanks again everyone for your reviews, patience and well wishes. And generally just thanks for reading! I feel I'm under using Prentiss, Rossi and Jj so I'll try and have a little more of them in the story. **

**Heroes – Chapter Thirteen**

The team ran down the corridor away from the direction Reid had indicated. They rounded a corner to be met with a new corridor full of doors. Rossi cursed a little when he noticed all the doors had a strip of glass running down them the opposite side of the handle. Even hidden in a room they may still be seen...

Hotch opened the nearest door on his left and the rest of the team followed him into what appeared to be a storage room. The room looked to be full of boxes and files on bookcases that lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Hotch waited until everyone was in the room and closed the door. The stood in darkness and silence, hoping that the brightness of the corridor in contrast to the darkness of their hiding space would help shield them from view.

Hotch took a step back from the door to stand next to Rossi. The older man was looking from the door to Reid and Alex. "What's going on?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Do we have time to be standing around hiding in closets?" He asked looking around the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

"I don't know," Reid answered honestly. "I just felt..." he shrugged, not sure how to explain it. "Bad." He couldn't think of another word, and he had no way to explain it either. He had just been overcome with a sense of dread but he didn't know where from or why.

"Bad?" JJ asked, raising one eyebrow, not that anybody could see in the dark of the room.

"Shh..." Alex hissed and everybody's attention was drawn back to the corridor, just visible through the glass strip in the door.

Guards. Lots of Guards. Prentiss counted at least ten before they merged into a blur of black and khaki. But, more than that, she noticed they seemed to be walking in a square formation, as if protecting something in the centre of the group. She glanced at Morgan who seemed to have noticed also. A quick look at the others confirmed they had picked up on this too. She looked towards Reid. He had his head tilted down slightly and his eyes closed. "Reid?" She whispered when she noticed he was biting his bottom lip, brow furrowed. He didn't answer her.

Morgan turned when he heard Prentiss softly calling the younger mans name. He made his way over to stand next to the two. He shared a brief look of concern with Prentiss when Reid didn't seem to acknowledge them speaking to him. "Reid, man," Morgan tried, shaking the younger man by the shoulder slightly.

JJ and Garcia had made their way to stand next to the trio. Rossi and Alex stood not far away, a look of concern etched on each of their faces. Hotch carefully made his way closer to the door, checking to see if the Guards were out of sight. When he couldn't see them, he carefully opened to door to check they had indeed gone from the long corridor. When he found them to be nowhere in sight he closed the door and made his way over to the rest of them team.

"Reid?" Morgan tried again, shaking him slightly harder.

Reid still didn't register the other's were near him. He was muttering something to himself when suddenly his eyes shot open. A look of confusion and then realisation spread across his face, his lips still mumbling something nobody could make out.

"Spence?" JJ said after a few seconds of silence. "Spence?" She tried again when he didn't move, or even look at her.

"What's happening?" Garcia asked, her voice sounded shaky. She watched Reid as his eyes darted about the dark room. He stopped mumbling then turned to look at on of the bookcases behind him. He made his way past them, not saying a word. He began pulling files of the shelves, flicking through them before discarding them in a pile on the floor.

"Reid?" Hotch stepped forward towards him. He watched for a second in stunned silence, as did the rest of the team. Reid grabbed another file of the shelf and began reading it. Hotch wasn't sure what had happened, or what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. Seeing the youngest member of the team like this, seeming unaware of the others around him, it almost frightened him. "Reid?" he called louder.

Reid jumped slightly and turned to face the others. He looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected them to be there. He looked down sheepishly at the folder in his hand then back at the team. "Caitlin Roder." He said simply before returning to look at the file.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked, confused and concerned by Reid's actions.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yea..." he answered, as if she'd asked something stupid. "Why?"

"You don't remember spacing out on us?" Garcia asked. Her voice still wavered a little as shared a glance with Rossi.

Reid looked puzzled for a second, biting his bottom lip. "We need to find Caitlin Roder." He looked at the file then at the team. "She's in here somewhere." He said, trying to ignore the looks and feelings of concern and worry coming from the others.

"Caitlin?" Prentiss asked, walking towards Reid and picking up a file of the shelf. She wasn't sure what she'd just witnessed but if Reid though he had a lead she was more than willing to help. "I thought you said Stephen Roder earlier?"

"Isn't he Captain America?" Rossi asked as he took a file off another bookcase and began to read through it.

"Rogers." Hotch corrected him as he began searching through the bookcase next to Rossi. "Morgan, grab the lights."

Morgan nodded and turned the lights on, casting a dim glow over the room. He couldn't help but sigh a little when he saw the amount of files in the room, and the fact that whoever had put them in here seemed to have no concept on what a 'filing system' was. "Didn't know you were into comic books, Hotch?" He said jokingly as he made a start on another bookcase. Garcia began pulling files off the bookcase next to Prentiss while JJ and Alex began to pull some boxes of a shelf, shifting through the content. It didn't go unnoticed by Garcia or Prentiss how Alex kept glancing up at the blond woman he was sat opposite, looking at her for maybe just a second longer than he should.

Hotch looked up at Morgan and raised an eyebrow. "Just because I haven't been making X-Men references all week doesn't mean I don't know my Green Goblin from my Juggernaut." He replied, his voice completely serious but his eyes betraying a mischievous glint.

"I did say Stephen." Reid said, ignoring Morgan and Hotch and returning to the previous conversation, picking up another folder.

"So what do they have to do with all this?" Alex asked, picking up a file out of the box he was going through. "What is all this?"

"I'm not sure yet." Reid said, shaking his head but not looking up. The name Stephen Roder had been stuck in his head since their first encounter with the Guards. And just now, he couldn't explain it, not even to himself. The Guards had walked past the room and his head had been filled with the name again, along with the new name, Caitlin. It was all he could think about for those few minutes. He knew they were the key to all of this. He had to find them. Who they were, what had happened to them?

If he could just figure it out... It was like having all the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle but no idea what it was a picture of or how to put it together. He knew it had all started here, this mountain. The Project Buxton had told them about ran from 1938 to 1942 in this very base.

"It looks like Medical Records." Rossi said, looking through a new folder.

"It's the results if the experiments." JJ said. "Mary Harvard. Aged Thirty Two." She read out of the file. "No known medical conditions..." She looked up. "It's got like her whole life in here until they experimented on her." She looked back down at the file. "Subject did not respond well to 'Vita Rays'. Serum did not alleviate Subject's symptoms. Subject expired at twenty-two hundred hours on July Twelfth, Nineteen Forty One, as a result of multiple organ failure." She closed the file, sighing. "All these files," she looked around the room. "All of them are dead?"

Reid closed his file and looked at JJ. "Wait, dead." He said, but continued before she could speak. "Has anybody come across a file where the person lived?"

The group all looked shocked for a few seconds. "I don't think I have," Garcia said sadly, "But I've only really been checking names." She flicked through a few more files and shook her head. She looked up at Reid, lips pursed and a tear in her eye. "All dead." She said quietly.

"Mine too." Hotch said after rechecking a few files.

"Oh My God," Prentiss said, looking around the room. "How many files do you think are in here?" She asked, sadly.

Reid looked around the room. "Each bookcase has around one hundred and thirty files on it, give or take. Twenty two bookcases equal two thousand eight hundred and sixty files. Then there are the files in the boxes to add on top of that which would make..."

"Reid." Hotch interrupted, indicating Garcia who wore a horrified look on her face. Despite this, Hotch found himself suppressing a small smile. It was good to see a little of the old Reid...

Reid looked at Garcia and smiled apologetically. Alex was looking at Reid in amazement. "That was quick math..." He said, "Who'd you learn that off?" He didn't know anyone on the base that could work things out that quickly.

Rossi chuckled. "He's always been like that." He said, smiling him. "Trust me Kid, do not ask him a question. Ever."

Alex nodded and turned back to look at Reid who was once again reading through files at lightning speed. There was a lot about this group that Alex was yet to learn, but he decided he was going to do his best to learn it. He glanced quickly at JJ, blushing when she looked up at him and smiled.

"So if these are all the failed cases," Morgan picked up another file, waving it slightly in his hand as if to emphasis his point . "Where are the successful ones?" He looked around the team as if one of them would have an answer.

"That's it." Reid said more to himself than anyone else. He dropped the file he was reading on the floor and ran to the door.

"Reid!" Morgan and Hotch called after him in unison.

He turned to look at them. "Keep going through these," he said, opening the door. "I'll be back soon." And with that he disappeared down the corridor.

"Prentiss, JJ." Hotch said, looking from the brunette to the blonde. "Go after him. Stay with him."

The two women nodded and headed out of the room. Alex looked at Hotch who nodded at him, but said nothing. Alex took this as his queue to leave and followed the others out of the room.

"What is going on?" Morgan asked, looking at the remaining occupants of the room. Garcia shook her head wordlessly.

"I have no idea," Rossi said, still looking at the door the rest of the team had departed through. "But I sure as hell hope Reid does."

(((((())))))

**A whole chapter set in one room! I know it was a little shorter than usual but I'm going to try and go for 'little and often' chapters due to my current circumstances in the hopes people will be happier with shorter chapters and less waiting :p **

**Also, I'm looking for a fic I read sometime ago and I can't find it! Some guy catches Hotch and Reid and is majorly annoyed with Hotch, but uses Reid to make Hotch suffer and I can't for the life of me remember what it's called! If anyone out there knows what I'm on about do let me know. Thank you!**

**Hopefully won't keep you waiting so long for the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Sorry! Please forgive me for the ridiculous waiting time between chapters. I know I said 'little and often' but I guess that never happened either, eh? Well, after an afternoon of watching Season 7 online (it doesn't start til Friday here in the UK and I'm too impatient to wait!) I though I'd write a little. Again, sorry about the wait and thank you for your continued patience! And thanks for your reviews and adds! They make me :) **

**Heroes – Chapter Fourteen**

"Reid!" Emily called down the corridor in a hushed tone. They had followed him out of the room and down several new corridors before loosing sight of him. Whether he didn't know they were following him, or whether he'd chosen to ignore them she wasn't sure, but now she, JJ and Alex were wondering around God only knew where looking for him. "Can't you find him?" She asked, looking to JJ.

JJ shook her head. Although she was able to locate the others by just thinking about them, Reid was different. She could tell he wasn't far away, but she couldn't quite pinpoint him. She just had a general sense of what direction he was in, nothing more. "I think he can block the whole _'lock and locate'_ thing." She admitted sadly. "He's not far away though; I can feel him close by." She cringed a little inside using those words feeling a little like she should be in a bad Superhero movie.

"Alex?" Prentiss asked, turning to look at the young boy. "Any ideas?" She knew it was a long shot. She didn't even fully understand how being a Feral worked but she was hoping that Alex had somehow managed to pick up Reid's scent. She suddenly felt stupid for asking, as if he was some sort of tracker dog. She was relieved from her temporary discomfort when Alex turned his head to the side slightly and sniffed.

"This way." He said, turning left down another corridor. He walked slightly ahead of the two women. He was still a little weary of them, if he was honest with himself. He couldn't believe what he was doing. These people had attacked his friends, the people who had looked after him since his parents had died, the people who had been his family, his home. These strangers had just waltzed in and attacked them, like so many before. And he trusted them?

But these people seemed different. He couldn't quite explain it, not even to himself. All the other people had stayed in the mountain or gone back to their lives with the knowledge of what they now were and the world they previously knew nothing about. Everyone had given up on finding the Key. They trusted Sanders would keep it safe. These people wanted to destroy it. If that happened, people would stop coming for it. Buxton would leave them alone, right? He had to.

And then there was the room. So many files, so many people, dead. The same experiments that had turned his Mom and Dad into freaks and made him what he was, had killed all those people. Did any of them volunteer? He had always trusted Sanders, but now, with the arrival of these seven strangers, it all seemed different. Could Sanders really be responsible for all those deaths? What had Spencer said, two thousand eight hundred and sixty?

He stopped walking outside one of the rooms. He turned to face Emily and JJ. He smiled a little at the latter, thinking to himself how her blonde hair made her look a little like the Angel's you see on cards at Christmas. He nodded towards the door.

"That was pretty cool." Prentiss said, smiling.

Alex shrugged shyly. "It's not as useful as you think."

Prentiss scoffed. "If Reid can do that too, between your _'lock and locate'_" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "And Reid's tracking, I'm telling you," She let out a sigh. "Kidnapping cases are going to be a breeze in future."

JJ smiled. "I guess so." She said. She hadn't even thought about how their new found abilities would affect their work load.

"Wait," Alex said, shaking his head, "Kidnappings?" he looked from the blonde to the brunette. "What do you guys do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He realised for the first time that he was following these people into a life changing situation, possibly betraying the man who had taken him under his wing after his parent's death, and he didn't even know what they did for a living.

"We, erm..." JJ looked at Prentiss who merely gestured for JJ to continue. "We work for the FBI." She wasn't sure how Alex would react to that. They fact that they worked for the Government, and this whole thing seemed to have been approved by that very same Government...

Alex looked at them shocked for a few seconds before smiling. "Cool." He said, simply.

Before any of them could speak the door to the room they were stood outside opened. Prentiss and JJ jumped a little, both instinctively reaching for guns that weren't there. JJ let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Reid. "I found her." He said simply, before disappearing back into the room.

(((((())))))

"Wait a minute," Morgan said, placing the file he was reading in his lap. He, Rossi, Hotch and Garcia were still looking through the case files, although the four of them had now sat on the floor. "The latest death I've found so far was is nineteen forty two."

Rossi looked at him as if waiting for him to elaborate. "And?" he asked when Morgan didn't.

"The project was cancelled in forty-two." Garcia answered, closing her own file.

Hotch nodded, looking around the room. "These are all official files." He said, glancing down at the U.S Seal on the cover of the file in his hand. "Sanders never went off grid. These people were all experimented on under the Government's authority."

"Our Government authorised all this?" Garcia asked, sadly looking around the room. The same Government she worked for had allowed all these people to be experimented on? Killed?

"He could be keeping the newer files in a different room." Rossi suggested.

"Or they could have perfected the process." Morgan added, "Less fatalities. I mean, we all survived it."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't think Sanders is necessarily the bad guy here. Did you notice we never met Buxton in person? Always over a screen."

Garcia nodded, as did Morgan.

"I thought that was odd." Rossi said. "Maybe it's just his ego. Maybe he just wants to be mysterious." He knew, even as he said it, that wasn't the truth.

"Maybe he knew JJ or Reid would pick up on something if it was off." Morgan said. "How the hell do we get out of this one?" he sighed and leaned back.

"We stick to the plan." Hotch answered, picking up another file.

After a few moments of silence, Rossi spoke. "Do you hear that?" He asked, holding his hand up to silence the others before they could speak. "Footsteps." He looked up at Hotch. "Lots of footsteps."

"Morgan, lights." Hotch said, standing. Morgan moved to turn off the lights and stood behind the door, hoping to stop someone coming in if they tried to. The other's stood behind him and waited in silence.

(((((())))))

"Woah." Prentiss muttered under her breath as they entered the room. It was a lot like the other room, with bookcases and shelves lining the walls filled with file upon file. Except this room was a least twice the size of the previous. "How many..."

"Four thousand two hundred and twenty five." Reid answered before she could finish the question.

"These are all the one's who lived?" JJ asked, picking up a file. "How many people like us are out there?" she looked through the file. "Rodney Jenkins." She read aloud.

"There are thousands of us." Alex said from where he stood behind JJ. "When the people who were experimented on started to have families and the children showed signs of mutation too, well," He shrugged, "there are a lot of us."

"He's right." Prentiss said, picking up a file. "I bet these don't even cover the children of the original subjects." She hated using that word to describe them, but she honestly didn't know what else to call them. Were they victims? Had they been experimented on voluntarily? Or had it been forced upon them much like it had her and the rest of the team?

"Not all of them," Reid said, handing her the file he was holding. "But they do this one."

Prentiss looked over the file she was holding before showing it to JJ. "Caitlin Roders." She said, turning back to look at Reid, who nodded.

"Daughter of Stephen Roders." JJ said, after glancing over the file. "She wasn't an experiment." She handed the file back to Reid. "So who and where is Stephen Roders?" She looked around the room.

"He's in here somewhere." Prentiss said as she began to leaf through files.

"Have you guys read her listed abilities?" Reid asked, still looking at the file. The other three mumbled that they hadn't while still looking through folders. "Energy Sourcing, Telekinesis, Power Augmentation, Power Sensing, Biological Manipulation, Temporal Duplication, Cell Regeneration, Omni-Linguism..." he stopped reading and looked up. "That's not even half of what they've got down here."

"Can't wait to meet her." Prentiss said, letting out a sad sigh and turning back to look at her folder.

"I can." Reid muttered under his breath, placing Caitlin Roders folder down safely and looking through another. The idea of absorbing those abilities was not one he relished.

"Hey, Guys." Alex called, walking over to the others, file in hand. "I found Stephen Roders." He handed the folder to Reid with a smile.

Reid took the file off him and began to read it. "Oh my God." He muttered, looking up a few seconds later. "Roders was the original test subject." He looked back down at the file. "The project was meant to help create a new breed of 'Super Soldier' to help with the war effort in Europe and Roders volunteered after he tried out for the army but never got in."

"So they turned him into a mutant?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's a little extreme."

Reid turned a page in the folder and kept reading. "There's a photo." He said, sounding shocked.

"None of the others had photos." Prentiss said, taking the file of Reid. There, on the page in front of her was a black and white picture of a young boy, no more than twenty. He was dressed in a white vest top that showed off his small frame. The photo was cut off at the waist but it was obvious that he had been gangly. His hair was dark and cut close to his head in a typical military style cut. "Super Soldier?" she asked, looking at the boy's scrawny image before handing it to JJ and Alex to look at.

"Turn the page." Read said simply.

JJ turned the page to look at the next photo. It was the same boy, you could tell that from the face. But that was all that remained the same. His previous tiny, thin frame had been replaced by a body with muscles that would make Morgan look like a twig. "This is the same guy?" she asked, flicking between the two images before handing it back to Prentiss to look at.

"Oh my Lord." Prentiss said, comparing the two photos. "Successful first candidate then." She handed the file back to Reid, something clicking in her head as she did so. "Roders is Rogers." She said, looking dumbstruck.

"Sorry?" JJ asked. "I though Rogers was a cartoon character."

"He is but their stories are parallel." Prentiss explained. "Even the names!"

"Wait," JJ shook her head. "You're saying Captain America is based on all of this?" She indicated the files in the room.

Prentiss shrugged. "Everyone gets their ideas from somewhere." She said, not looking at the blonde. She made a mental note to run the theory past Morgan. He'd be more receptive to the idea.

"Guys," Alex said suddenly, looking towards the door. "Someone's coming."

(((((())))))

"Have you opened it yet?" Hotch called from his position behind the door. The decision to run or fight back had been made for them by the fact they were grossly outnumbered. The Guards outside were at least double their numbers. Garcia had found a small Hatch in the wall behind a bookcase and she and Rossi were attempting to open it. Hotch and Morgan were doing their best to barricade the door.

"It's jammed tight!" Rossi called back as another 'thud' hit the door to the room.

"Hurry up, Man!" Morgan called. "Just zap it or something!" Even with his Super Strength and Hotch having made himself impervious and stone-like, keeping the door shut was starting to prove difficult.

"I'm trying!" Rossi called back. He'd already tried to use his Force-Field ability to force the door open but it hadn't worked.

"Maybe just concentrate on the hinges." Garcia suggested, her voice hurried, filled with panic and concern.

"Hurry up!" Hotch called. There was a loud 'bang' followed by a chunk from the upper portion of the door flying across the room. "I thought you were Super Strong." Hotch whispered at Morgan. Despite the situation, there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hotch, Man." Morgan said, looking at him for a second. "There's like twenty guys out there!"

'Bang.' Another chunk of door. This time followed by another 'bang' and a flash of blue light from behind the bookcase. A few seconds later, Rossi and Garcia appeared. "Come on!" Rossi called.

"Go." Morgan said, quickly glancing at Hotch. But Hotch never had a chance to move.

Morgan heard Garcia shriek before he saw what happened. A canister of gas - tear gas maybe? – was thrown through the hole at the top of the door. The room quickly filled with a grey-blue smoke. He saw Garcia fall to the floor, then Hotch. He was aware of his own vision now swimming when he saw Rossi drop. He could feel himself sliding down the door. That was the last thing he remembered.

(((((())))))

Prentiss ducked as something was thrown at her. She wasn't sure what it was, she didn't care to look. A seemingly endless stream of Guards had entered the room without warning and havoc had ensued. Looking around now she could see four guards still were standing. Several were unconscious on the floor courtesy of herself, Reid, JJ and Alex. Everyone seemed to be holding their own so she turned her attention back to the female Guard she was fighting and couldn't help but let out a little gasp of surprise at seeing she now had a gun drawn. Before she had time to react, she heard the unmistakable sound of the gun being fired. She threw her hands out in front of her as if to protect herself.

She realised after a few seconds that no pain had registered. She opened her eyes and smiled in amazement when she saw the bullet hovering, mid air, a few inches from her hands. "I'll be damned." She said as the bullet dropped to the floor.

A temporary calm descended on the room as they all watched the incident after hearing the gun shot. All nine people stood still in perfect silence as if forgetting where they were.

JJ was the first to move. She took advantage of the distraction. Her abilities weren't like the others. She didn't have the physical edge they had. Her advantage was that she knew what her attacker was planning. She knew the Guard planned on pining her against the wall before rendering her unconscious. She glanced around her, noticing a fire extinguisher to her left. It briefly passed through her mind how odd it seemed to have a fire extinguisher in a secret mountain base full of people with superpowers. She picked it up while the Guard was still distracted and bought it down with full force on his head. The Guard turned to look at her, confusion evident on his face, before slumping to the floor.

The whole incident took less than five seconds and seemed to bring everybody out of their trances, as if they suddenly remembered they were supposed to be fighting.

Alex turned back to face his attacker. He recognised the Guard, but he couldn't name him, as if he'd only seen him in photos and never been told his name. The Guard swung a punch at Alex which he easily avoided. He wondered why the man wasn't using his abilities to fight him. As if on cue, the Guard sent Alex across the room with a wave of his hand.

It was times like these that Alex was actually grateful for his ability and his reflexes. He righted himself before he hit the wall, instead using his feet to push himself off of it and landed on the floor in a graceful crouch. He heard himself make a low growling noise and lunged at his attacker. This seemed to catch him off guard and the pair flew backwards into a bookcase, knocking it over in the process.

Alex could feel the files and hard wood of the shelves collapsing on top of him. He could feel the Guard underneath him, but the man had stopped fighting back. The last thought to cross his mind before darkness descended on him, was at least he had won the fight.

Reid looked over at where Alex had been fighting. The young boy was now buried underneath a pile of paper and wood. JJ had run over to start pulling the rubble of. Prentiss was still caught up with her fight. The Guard had lost her gun and the two were now going at it hand to hand, with the occasional telekinetic throw here and there from Prentiss. Reid had noticed that the female Guard seemed to be incredibly agile, easily manoeuvring her way out of Prentiss' throws.

He was bought back to his own fight when a punch landed on his still sore jaw. He ducked to miss the next punch that was thrown at him, dropping into a crouch and spinning to take down his attacker with a sweep kick. The man fell to the floor hard and Reid stood. Before he could do any more, he noticed more Guards entering the room out of the corner of his eye. Except something was different...

These Guards were wearing masks. Before he could call out to any of the others, Prentiss still fighting or JJ still digging Alex out from where he had fallen, the room was filled with a blue-grey smoke. Reid felt his chest tighten. His vision became blurry as he watched JJ slump over. Then the Guard Prentiss was still duelling with fell to the floor, Prentiss not far behind. The last thing Reid remembered seeing were the Guards walking towards his fallen friends. He felt his knees make contact with the hard tiled floor before everything faded away.

(((((())))))

**Oooh! What's happening here then? Well, I already know (smug face), you shall have to wait and see. I honestly will try and update sooner this time, but I make no promises! Hope you enjoyed. I actually have a sequel planned to this, if I ever get around to finishing it! : ) Let me know what you think! And thanks again for your patience and support! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: I would firstly like to apologise for the stupidly long wait and I hope you'll all stop being mad at me now I've finally updated! Hubby is now home from hospital but is in a wheelchair and going to physio daily, so between taking him their and helping him around the house, coupled with taking care of the twins writing kinda took a backseat :) But enough of my moaning – you came here for a story... (PS – in my head, Sanders looked like Stephen Lang circa 'Last Exit to Brooklyn. Just so you know!)**

**Heroes – Chapter Fifteen**

The first thing Morgan became aware of was that he was sitting on a chair. An old fashioned high backed dining chair with arm rests. The second thing was that he wasn't restrained in anyway. The third thing was that Hotch was starting to stir on his left and Prentiss on his right. The forth and final thing was something felt wrong. Not the fact that they were currently in an unknown location having been knocked out by an unknown substance, but something within him felt wrong. Whether a side effect of the gas he wasn't sure.

"Where are we?"

JJ's voice caused Morgan to look around his surroundings. They were in a square room with a gray tiled floor and black painted walls. The whole team – Alex included – were sitting on chairs lined up in a semi-circle. He looked up to see they were facing a mirror. Morgan was willing to bet it was a two-way mirror and that Sanders was standing behind it.

"Everyone ok?" Hotch asked, standing from his chair and moving to investigate the door.

A chorus of 'yes' and 'kinda' went around the room. Rossi walked over to Hotch to take a look at the door for himself. Morgan walked over to the mirror, Garcia joined him.

"You think Sanders is in there?" She asked, staring into the mirror.

"Oh I'd bet on it." Morgan replied, glancing at her before returning his gaze to the mirror.

"So why does he have us in here?" Prentiss asked, now standing beside Garcia. Before anyone could answer, JJ spoke.

"Guys?" She asked, everyone turned to face her as she crouched in front of Reid's and Alex's chairs. She turned to face Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss before quickly turning to look at Hotch and Rossi. "Why are they still unconscious?" She asked turning to look at Reid again, "And why are they cuffed?" She asked, noticing that their wrists were each cuffed to an arm on the chair.

"What the hell?" Morgan said, making his way over. The others followed suit. "Reid?" Morgan called gently, shaking his shoulder lightly. Garcia had knelt in front of Alex, trying to rouse him in a similar fashion to Morgan.

Reid mumbled and furrowed his brow. After a little more coaxing from Morgan he eventually opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He tried to lift his hand to rub his forehead, frowning when his hand wouldn't reach. He wasn't sure why but his head felt like it was going to explode. He didn't really remember what had happened. He knew he'd been in the records room with Prentiss, JJ and Alex, but that was it... He looked over at Alex, then to his own wrists noticing they were both cuffed to their chairs while the rest of the team appeared to be free.

"Why am I cuffed?" He asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse. He closed his eyes again as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"We don't know." JJ answered, kneeling next to him and rubbing his leg reassuringly. "But we'll find a way out of here." Reid didn't speak, but nodded. JJ wondered for a moment why Reid and Alex seemed to have been affected worse. That was when something struck her. "Guy's," She said, standing to face the others. "My powers are gone."

"What?" Prentiss asked. "Wait," she continued, tilting her head to the side. She knew something had felt wrong, different. She'd just assumed it was a side effect of the gas that had knocked them out. "Mine too."

"I knew something felt different!" Morgan said, sounding almost annoyed with himself. He turned to face the mirror. "So now you've got us, you Son of a Bitch..." He walked closer to the mirror. "What do you want!"

"Morgan," Hotch called from where he now stood next to Alex, arms folded. "Getting angry isn't going to help."

"You should listen to your boss, Agent Morgan." A voice said.

The team looked around to see where it had come from.

"There." Rossi said, pointing to a small speaker in the corner of the room above the mirror.

Before anyone could speak, the door to the room clicked open. Four Guards entered the room, although they all appeared to be unarmed. They lined up in front of the mirror, facing the team. They were all male, but their faces were slightly obscured by the baseball style caps they wore. "Sit down." The Guard who had entered the room first commanded,

The team obeyed silently. Although every bone in there body was telling them to get the hell out, they knew they were at a distinct disadvantage. They sat in the chairs they had previously occupied. Reid and Alex were both now fully conscious, although they still seemed a little worse for wear.

"What have you done to us?" Hotch asked. His tone held a slight air of menace, although it was not disrespectful.

"Relax, Agent Hotchner." The same voice as before answered. As it did a new figure entered the room. A man – Hotch assumed it to be Sanders – around six feet tall. He had dark hair, cut similar to Hotch's, although it had a slight curl. He was slight in build, but still looked like he could hold his own in a fight. He was a handsome man, and didn't look much older than thirty five., with eyes so dark they looked almost black. "The effects of the Vosene Gas will wear off in the next hour or so." He smiled at Hotch, then faced the rest of the team. "It temporarily blocks the receptors in the brain that send the signals that allow your powers to..." He chuckled a little. "You get the idea, the science isn't important. You've probably guessed, but I'm Erik Sanders."

"Why am I chained to the chair?" Alex asked, speaking for the first time since he'd woken.

Sander's smiled sadly. "Alex." He walked over to the boy and crouched in front of him. "I have to say, it hurt me that you wouldn't just talk to me. Bring these people to talk to me, instead of all the fighting. But I'm proud of you for doing what you think is right." He patted him on the leg. "Your Mom and Dad would be proud." He stood and walked to his previous spot in front of the Guards. "Feral's are affected differently by the Vosene Gas than other mutants. You can't block the Feral mutation in the same way. I wasn't sure how you'd both react. I'm sorry." He nodded towards one of the Guards who moved forward to un-cuff Reid and Alex before returning to his previous position. "All of you. But it seemed like you wouldn't surrender without a fight, so I had to play a little dirty."

"So what do you want with us?" Rossi asked, "Knocking us out, blocking our abilities. What for?" He looked at the team then back to Sanders. "To stop us getting the key?"

"You were pretty close to figuring it out, actually." Sanders said, nonchalantly.

"Caitlin Roders." Reid muttered to himself.

"Who?" Garcia asked, looking from Reid to JJ and Prentiss.

"Steven Roders daughter." JJ answered.

"Wait," Morgan said, "Rodgers as in the original experiment?" The team, who had all been looking between Reid, JJ and Prentiss now turned to look at Sanders.

"I'm afraid so," Sanders said, sadly. "which is why I can't, and won't, let you destroy The Key."

"I don't understand." Garcia said, looking around the team again. "How can she be The Key?"

"Roders was the original test subject." Sanders explained. "He showed magnificent results. Absolutely amazing. As the experiment progressed the results varied drastically until the failures..."

"Deaths." JJ said, staring and Sanders, contempt in her eyes.

Sanders continued, "Until they outweighed the successes. The project was cancelled. After the cancellation, Roders and another Mutant, Karen Hillman, they married and had a daughter. Karen was another amazing Mutant, as well as an amazing woman. I was Best Man at their wedding." He smiled a little, as if remembering the day. "They had a daughter."

"Caitlin." Hotch said.

Sanders nodded. "I was a difficult pregnancy. The first child of two Mutants. But Karen died in child birth." He looked at the floor for a second, obviously upset. "We knew straight away the Caitlin wasn't like other children, that she had abilities."

"Why is she The Key?" Prentiss asked, voicing the question that still hadn't been answered.

"Caitlin possesses powers like no other." Sanders explained. "She has the ability to alter people's powers. She knows the name and location of every Mutant, even those that are second or third generation. She knows every language that there ever was or will be. She knows every _thing_ that there ever was or will be."

The team looked at Sanders, remaining silent.

"That knowledge, that power..." Sanders shook his head. "I will not let Buxton get hold of her. To be locked away in a room." He shook his head again, anger flashing across his face.

He looked towards the door and smiled broadly. The team looked towards the door and saw a little girl. She looked to be about eight or nine. She had shoulder length hair, so blonde it was almost white. She was dressed in a floor length long sleeved white dress, bright blue eyes shining despite the dim glow of the room. She smiled at the team, waving a little at them.

"Come in, Caitlin." Sanders said, beckoning her with his hand.

She walked over to him, looking up and smiling at him, before standing in front of him. He rested his hands of her shoulders. Caitlin looked at the team one by one, smiling and saying hello to each of them. She stopped when she got to Reid, tilting her head to the side slightly. She looked up at Sanders before walking over to kneel in front of Reid. The rest if the team watched in silence, unsure of what to do.

Reid visibly stiffened as Caitlin got closer, staring intently at a spot of the floor. He didn't want to be near this girl. He'd read what she could do, the idea of absorbing her abilities scared him more than he could put in to words. He stared at the spot on the floor as if it would somehow make her go away.

"It's ok, Spencer." She said, kneeling in front of him. "I know what you're worried about, and I won't let it happen." She said, shaking her head and smiling again.

Reid slowly looked up and into her eyes.

"You don't need to be so sad anymore." She said, sweetly. "I fixed you as best I could."

Reid's brow creased. "Fixed me?" He asked, quietly, not understanding what she meant. She nodded.

"That's why he can touch people?" Garcia asked, staring at the little girl in front in her friend. It all made sense now...

Caitlin giggled a little and nodded. "I hope you don't mind." She smiled again, "But I couldn't fix the other thing." She said, sadly, "Necromancy is too dark for me to change."

Reid wasn't sure what to say, he just stared at her, unable to speak.

Caitlin giggled again, "I like you," she said, looking at Reid. "I like all of you." She looked at the rest of the team, returning to stand by Sanders.

"You're so young." Prentiss said, after watching the exchange between Reid and the little girl.

"I don't age." Caitlin answered, frowning a little. "Which is sad cos I have to keep making new friends. Mine always get old and go away like my Mom and Dad." She looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up and smiling again. "But Erik doesn't get old either so it's ok." At his point, Sanders placed his hand on her shoulder again and squeezed.

"So how do we stop this?" Rossi asked, studying the Father-Daughter relationship that seemed to have developed between Sanders and Caitlin.

"Buxton won't stop until he has Caitlin." Sanders said. "And that is not going to happen." He added bluntly, the same flash of anger as before spread across his face.

"Buxton is a bad man." Caitlin added. "He scares me." As she said this, Reid shuddered and gasped, closing his eyes.

"Sorry!" Caitlin called, looking at Reid with wide eyes. "That shouldn't happen, but sometimes when I'm sad and I can't keep everything where it should be and it all gets messy and some stuff gets out." She explained hurriedly.

Reid opened his eyes. "It's ok," he said, taking a few deep breaths. He looked up at Caitlin. "He killed your Dad." He said, sounding somewhere between confused and saddened.

Caitlin nodded sadly, but Sanders spoke. "The Vosene Gas is wearing off." He said, simply. "The only way to stop Buxton in to kill him." He added bluntly.

"Isn't there another way?" JJ asked. Surly enough people had died already...

"So many have already lost their lives." Sanders said, looking off into the distance. "Buxton is uncontrollable and dangerous. He will keep experimenting and he will not stop until I am dead and he has Caitlin." He looked at the team. "Countless other will die."

"Then we have to stop him." Alex said, although it sounded more like a question.

"No." Hotch said, looking at Alex. "We'll go." He could tell the Vosene Gas was wearing off. He couldn't explain it, but it was almost as if he could feel his powers again. "You're staying here."

"Like hell I am!" Alex cried. He'd never felt at home since his parents had died. But the team, especially Spencer and Penelope, has treated him with kindness and respect and for some strange reason he felt like he owed it to them to help them see this through.

"Alex..." Hotch began.

"Aaron," Rossi interrupted. "The kids been useful." He admitted. Although he'd been wary of Alex to begin with, he had to admit that he'd had his uses. "Let him come."

Hotch looked from Rossi to Alex and nodded. "You do as I tell you and you go nowhere alone."

Alex nodded, and silently thanked Rossi. Hotch stood and made his way to the door. Sanders put out his arm to stop him. "Be careful." Sanders said, with genuine concern in his voice. "And I'm sorry this happened to you." He looked at the rest of the team. "To all of you. But I'm here, if you succeed or fail. Remember that. We," he looked down and Caitlin then to the Guards behind him. "We are always here."

Hotch nodded and turned to face the rest of the team who were now assembled behind him. "Thank you." He said, turning back to look at Sanders. "But you should know my team never fails." He said, a coy and rare smile on his face.

"I don't doubt it for a second." Sanders said, smiling back.

The team began to exit the room, one by one.

"Spencer! Wait!" Caitlin called running up to him.

Reid stopped and looked at her. She indicated for him to crouch so they were at eye level and he did so.

"Be careful." She said, looking him in the eye. "The bad man knows what you do and he wants it." She smiled at him sadly. "Almost as much as he wants me." She pulled him into a hug, surprising everyone in the room. "I like you, Spencer Reid. I want to see you again." She let go of him and returned to Sanders.

The team started to leave the room again when Caitlin spoke one last time.

"Be warned," She said, her voice suddenly sounding much older. "For one of you shall perish."

(((((())))))

**Da da daaaa (dramatic music!) Well, hope you enjoyed. I know some of you may freak out about the whole 'one will perish' part, and that I haven't put a *death fic* warning on this, but have a little faith in me, all will become clear! And I really hope it won't be another three months til I update! Sorry about that! Let me know what y'all thought! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed/added! We are reaching the end of our tale... A few people are worried that this will end with ''and it was all a dream...''. Rest assured, I HATE it when that happens in stories! Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Blame the family for distracting me – I do ;) **

**Heroes – Chapter Sixteen**

"So we just go in there and ask him to stop?" Prentiss asked, rounding the corner just behind Hotch. "Doesn't seem like much of a plan."

"I got a better idea than that."

Prentiss practically jumped out of her skin when she looked up to see the voice belonged to Erik Sanders, standing just in front of them casually leaning against the wall. She noticed JJ jump beside her, Garcia let out a little shriek.

"What the hell, Man!" Morgan shouted, placing a hand on his chest and breathing out heavily as if recovering from the shock.

"How did you do that?" Rossi asked, sounding a little absent minded as he looked back at the room they had just been in with Sanders and where the man now stood before them.

"He teleported." Alex, the only person besides Hotch not to have jumped out of their skins, answered.

"You didn't tell them about my abilities?" Sanders asked, looking at Alex. The boy shook his head 'no'.

"I though you didn't age." Reid said, a confused look on his face. He raised one eyebrow and turned to face Rossi, who was standing next to him wearing a similar expression of confusion.

"I'm an absorber." Sanders answered. "And so is Buxton and you all need to be careful of him."

"Wait?" Garcia interrupted, finally recovered. "An absorber? What the hell is that?" She looked at Sanders.

"Like Reid?" JJ asked, looking from the Sanders to the younger man and back.

Sanders shook his head and stood forward from the wall he was leaning against. "Reid here, besides other things, is a Mimic. He copies other people's abilities by just being near them, or recalling an event with them or how they made him feel and so on."

"Peter Petrelli." Morgan said. Hotch shot him a look that silently told Morgan not to interrupt again. The rest of the team however nodded, as if Morgan's comparison had some how made it all the more clearer to them.

Sanders nodded. "No harm is caused to either party once the Mimic has the ability under control. An absorber however, has to have physical contact. It's not so much copying the abilities of another Mutant, as stealing them. An absorber can control when they want to and how much they absorb, unlike a Mimic." He looked around the team to check they all understood. "An absorber can leave a Mutant weakened, or dead."

"And Buxton has this ability too?" Rossi asked. Suddenly there job seemed a whole lot more difficult.

Sanders nodded. "There are a few exceptions." He continued to explain. "Absorbers can not become Mimics and Mimics can not become Absorbers. The two powers are mutually exclusive of one another." He smiled a little when he noticed Reid's obvious relief at this news. "And Feral's." He looked at Alex and Reid and smiled. "Cannot be absorbed, only mimicked. Nobody quite understands how the Feral mutation works. It's almost as if other Mutations are a bolt on of sorts to Human DNA whereas the Feral Mutation alters DNA. That's why the Vosene Gas doesn't work either."

"So he'll leave Alex and Reid alone?" Garcia asked, a small hint of hope in her voice.

Sanders smiled sadly. "He's not interested in any of you. He only wants two things." He sighed sadly and looked around the team. "Caitlin." His eyes settled on Reid. "And you."

Reid's eyes widened a little but he didn't speak.

Garcia's eyes went frantically between the two, but it was JJ who spoke. "Then Spence stays here." She said simply. To her it was that simple. If Spence was going to get hurt, he wouldn't go. Caitlin's warning ran through her head. _'one of you shall perish'_

"No." Reid said, looking from JJ to Hotch. "You need me and you know you do."

Hotch sighed and looked down to the floor for a second. As much as he didn't want Reid to get hurt he knew he was right. Reid had as many, if not more abilities than the rest of them put together and, even though Hotch had to admit that he never though he'd say it, Reid was the most powerful, strongest member of the team now in brawn as well as brains. "You stay with me." He said. He knew that Reid could more than likely take care of himself, but Hotch was still the Team Leader. It was still his job to protect his team and keep them safe. Reid nodded, but remained silent.

"So we have no idea what he's capable of?" Rossi asked, bringing the subject back to Buxton. "I mean who knows what he's absorbed from who and when."

Sander's shook his head. "I haven't had any physical contact with the man for over sixty years." He said, looking around the team again. "Now, I can tell you what to expect when you get there, how many men he has, where the best place to get into his compound his and so on, but after that I'm afraid you're on your own."

The team listened intently as Sander's relayed all the information he had about Buxton and his men. An underground camp. Between twenty and thirty Guards. And a bad guy who was capable of anything.

(((((())))))

Buxton's main compound was located underneath the complex where he had held them just a few days previously. Sanders had told them where he though an unmanned entrance would be, but didn't have the access codes to get in.

Garcia had told him this wasn't a problem for them and kissed him on the cheek before they had left. The team were now outside said entrance; they had scouted the area to make sure there were no security cameras or trip alarms and had found nothing. Garcia set about work unlocking the control panel. It was after a few seconds of this that JJ let out a small gasp.

"JJ?" Prentiss asked, worry evident in her voice. "JJ, you ok?" She asked again when the blonde didn't answer.

JJ closed her eyes and shook her head for a few seconds. "He knows we're here." She said, opening her eyes and looking at Prentiss. "He, erm..." She still felt a little silly telling people what she'd heard in her head. People couldn't hear thoughts, simple as that. Same as people couldn't freeze time or absorb memories or talk to computers... She took a deep breath, still expecting to wake up from whatever bizarre slumber she'd fallen into. "He said it's nice of us to come back, but he's a little disappointed that we'd turn on him without hearing his side of the story first."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "So I guess stealth and surprise are no longer our advantages."

"So what do we do now?" Prentiss asked, just as Garcia finished opening the lock.

"Knowing we're here could work for or against us." Rossi said. "He'll either let us walk in peacefully and try and talk the situation out, or..." He trailed off, knowing that everyone knew what he meant.

"Or he'll be laying in wait to finish us off." Morgan said, voicing Rossi's unfinished thought.

"So we split up?" Prentiss suggested, looking around the group. She was finding it harder to ignore the growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Sanders told us that Buxton's most likely to be in the Central Lab." Reid said, recalling what Sanders had told them. "If one group goes higher using the floor above, and one uses the floor under the Central Lab we can meet in the storage closet that's on the same level." He looked around to check they were all following him.

"And use the ducts to get into the Lab undetected." Prentiss said, finishing the plan.

"Sanders said Buxton usually worked alone in the lab." Garcia said, trying her best to ignore the voice in her head that kept relaying Caitlin's warning.

"Sanders hasn't seen Buxton for over sixty years." Morgan added, shaking his head. "How do we know if any of that hold true anymore?"

"It's all we've got." Hotch said, a stern look crossed his face. He wasn't keen on the idea of storming yet another secret compound with as little information as they had. But he knew the team had to stop this., one way or another. "Rossi, Morgan, Garcia and JJ." He looked at those he'd named. "You take the higher floor. Reid, Prentiss, Alex and Myself will take the lower. Everyone understand where we're meeting?"

The team nodded and mumbled their understanding.

"Good luck." Hotch said, before disappearing into the complex.

(((((())))))

**I know it's short, but I kinda ran out of steam. So instead of leaving you all to wait for days until I get back to writing I though I'd just cut it off there. It seemed an OK place... **

**More action in next chapter. Know it's been a little lacking lately and a lot more talk but honest, more to come! Quick (and odd) question for you – what kind of singing voice do you think Reid would have? I personally think something like Caleb Followill (Kings of Leon). But I love that sort or gravelly singing voice. There is a reason to this question btw; I've not just lost it!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay (family stuff still), then my computer broke, then I changed internet provider and had a few teething problems and GRRRR! But thank you all for your reviews! Also, apologies for all and any grammar/spelling mistakes! It's nearly over! **

**Heroes – Chapter Seventeen**

Garcia wasn't sure what had happened. All she knew was that she was lying on the floor on her side. She remembered entering the complex. Hotch, Reid, Prentiss and Alex had gone to the lower level while she and the others had made their way to the upper level. She remembered them making their way through the twisting corridors that had been crudely carved out of the orange rock. After that though, it all went fuzzy. She opened her eyes and closed them again quickly when she felt a familiar fuzzy feeling rush through her. She recognized the sensation immediately as the effects of Vosene Gas.

She opened her eyes again to see Morgan lying on his back next to her. She slowly up and looked around the room, noticing the rest of the team around her as she did so.

Prentiss was beginning to stir to Garcia's right. "What happened?" She asked, sitting up slowly and taking in her surroundings. The room itself was small. Dirt floor, dirt walls. Except in place of one wall were iron bars that reminded Prentiss of the sort you see in prison cells. She tried to see what was in the adjoining room, but the lights were off and the room was pitch black. "You ok?" She asked, Garcia, who nodded.

"Have we been gassed again?" Morgan asked, sitting up and looking around the room. He rubbed his head as he felt the same strange feeling he had at Sanders' complex when they had been knocked out with the gas. The rest of the team, including Alex, had begun to wake.

"Everyone ok?" Hotch asked, trying to shake off the fuzziness the gas had caused. "What happened?"

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked looking around the room.

JJ sat up and looked around. She looked towards Hotch and Alex, who were sitting next to each other. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Hotch said, standing.

At that moment, the light in the room through the jail bars was switched on. There, in the middle of a room identical to the one they were in, lying with his hands handcuffed behind his back, was Reid.

"Spence!" JJ shouted, rushing to the bars, as did the other members of the team. "Spence, wake up!" She said. "Why is he still unconscious?" She asked the rest of the team.

"It took him longer than us to come around last time." Hotch said, examining the bars.

"Why is he in another room?" Garcia asked barely a whisper. "Why is he handcuffed?" She never took her eyes off him.

"Feral's aren't affected by the gas the way we are." Rossi said, turning to look at the tech sadly.

"Then why aren't I cuffed too?" Alex asked, standing back a little way from the bars, but still able to see all that was happening.

"Because Buxton doesn't want you." Prentiss said, her voice betraying the worry and sadness she was feeling. "He wants Reid. And he has him."

"C'mon, Man," Morgan said, pulling at the bars, even though he knew it was futile. "We gotta be able to get him out of there!" He shouted in growing frustration. Caitlin's warning and Sanders words were flooding his thoughts as he continued to try and make his way to Reid.

"Morgan!" Hotch shouted, trying to calm him down. "We haven't got any abilities." He looked around the room and noticed for the first time that there was no door. "We'll have to find another way out." He began to search the room, checking every nook and cranny of the rough walls. Rossi began searching the other side of the small room.

JJ was still staring at an unconscious Reid. Caitlin's warning – _One of you shall perish – _was playing over and over again. "We shouldn't have bought him with us. We should have listened to Caitlin." She said.

Hotch stopped searching the room for a moment . "We wouldn't have been able to stop him from coming with us." He said, before resuming his search. He couldn't deny the guilt he felt for the current situation. He had promised himself he would look after Reid. He had failed. "It's not over yet." He said.

"Alex," Morgan said, turning to face the young boy. "You still have your abilities." The boy nodded. "Can you bend this thing?" He said, looking back at the iron bars.

"Feral's are strong, Agent Morgan." A familiar voice said. "But not that strong."

The team turned to see where the voice had come from. It sounded as if it had been right in front of them.

"Hello again, Agents." The voice said before the figure of Adam Buxton appeared before them standing in the same room as Reid.

"Son of a Bitch!" Morgan shouted, once again pulling at the bars.

"Calm down, Agent." Buxton said, smiling as he made his way towards Reid, who was now beginning to stir. "Nice of you to join us, Doctor Reid." Buxton said as he knelt down in front of the younger man.

Hotch watched as Buxton pulled Reid up to his knees by his hair, forcing him to turn and face the others as he did so. Reid grimaced, but didn't make a sound.

"What are you doing?" Garcia half shouted at him. She already knew the answer, but she couldn't stop herself. She watched Buxton let go of Reid's hair and walked around him. He came to a stop directly behind Reid. Garcia saw his eyes flash yellow as it dawned on him what had happened, but whether it was out of fear, anger of concern for the rest of them, she didn't know. She watched on in horror as she saw Buxton lower his hands to rest either side of Reid's neck. She heard somebody shouting. Shouting to stop, to let him go.

She never realised it was her.

(((((())))))

It took Reid a few minuets to work out what had happened. He knew that they had been gassed again, he recognised the affects as soon as he's woken up. He also knew the fact that he was in a different room to the others, and handcuffed, should be taken as in ominous sign.

He felt himself being pulled up roughly by his hair and immediately recognised the voice of Adam Buxton. He heard Garcia shout and saw Buxton walk behind him. He knew what was coming. He knew that Buxton had managed to gas them. He felt fear flood through him. Not for himself, but for the team. Buxton was probably going to kill him, he knew that. But if Buxton absorbed his powers, where would that leave the rest of the team, themselves powerless and locked in a small, rock cell?

He felt Buxton place his hands on his neck. What he felt next, he couldn't explain. It wasn't painful, as he had expected it to be. The only word he could think of to describe it was, well, exhausting. He could feel himself growing more tired by the second until he couldn't think about the team anymore, or Buxton. His Mother briefly flashed across his mind but then she was gone too.

He just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe this wasn't such a bad way to die? Just drift off to sleep peacefully. That would be if it weren't for the screaming. Who was that? Garcia? Hotch? He was pretty sure that sounded like Hotch. He sounded mad.

He chuckled to himself a little, before he realised Buxton had let go.

(((((())))))

JJ watched on in horror. She couldn't even find her voice to protest. Reid was kneeling in front of Buxton, literally having the life sucked out of him. The calm look on Reid's face against the look of what JJ could only describe as evil on Buxton's face was an eerie contrast. Garcia was still shouting. So was Morgan. But Buxton didn't stop. The other's watched on helplessly. JJ had never felt so useless in her life.

''_This is all my fault. I should have left him behind."_

Hotch? She'd heard Hotch say that. She looked around the others. Nobody else had acknowledged the statement.

"_God damn it, Reid."_

Rossi? She knew that was Rossi's voice. But Rossi hadn't spoken. He was standing behind Hotch and she'd been able to see him. She couldn't help but smile a little when she realised that meant her abilities had started to come back.

Hotch noticed the small smile on her face and looked at her in utter confusion.

"_My powers are coming back, Hotch." _She told him, not wanting to alert Buxton to the fact. She only hoped the others were too. Reid was running out of time and she couldn't take down Buxton on her own. Especially not now.

Hotch raised and eyebrow and looked down at his hand. He focused, noticing that the dizziness from the gas had gone. He tried to phase then solidify his hand and almost laughed when he did. His powers had returned. Maybe not quite up to full strength, but it was enough to take down the Son of a Bitch who was hurting on of his team. "_Tell the others." _He said to JJ, hoping she received the message. A small nod indicated that she did.

One by one, the team turned to look at Hotch and JJ. A nod of the head from Prentiss. Morgan and Rossi both shook 'No', sadness and annoyance in their eyes. Garcia nodded nervously. Alex nodded, even though he'd not been effected by the gas.

JJ grabbed hold of Prentiss' wrist while Hotch held onto Garcia. The whole conversation had taken only a few seconds, but it was a few seconds too long. Reid was running out of time.

Hotch phased through the bars with Garcia and JJ teleported herself and Prentiss. Buxton let go of Reid and screamed in anger.

Hotch didn't even have time to think about what he was doing. He could only see red. At this point he didn't even know if Reid was alive or dead. He let all his anger out in a scream that rivalled Buxton's and charged at him. He massed his hand and felt it connect with Buxton's face. He couldn't deny the sheer satisfaction that ran through him as he felt Buxton's nose and cheek bone break under the force of the punch.

He turned quick to punch again, but before he could make contact he felt himself lifted from his feet. He was thrown backwards into one of the rock walls. His back exploded in pain as he felt something break a few seconds before his head collided with the hard, cool rock. Then everything went black.

((((()))))

Garcia wasn't what you would call physically fit. She knew this and accepted it. She was more than happy to stay in her little cave in Quantico and relay information to the team from a comfortable, safe distance. Danger was not her thing. Even seeing her babies in danger was more than she could handle some days.

And now, here she was. In the midst of a fight to the death with a mad man. She heard Hotch and Buxton shouting. JJ and Prentiss were unsure of what to do for fear of hurting Hotch. She looked around the room to see Reid. She ran over to him, pulling him to the corner of the room away from Buxton and Hotch. JJ came to help her.

"Is he alive?" JJ asked.

Garcia was shaking too much to check. "I don't... I don't..." She was crying. Damn it, why was she crying? She needed to keep it together.

JJ, realising she was going to get no answer from Garcia, reached forward to feel for a pulse. She was scared. She couldn't feel him anymore. She could tell if the team were ok, it was like they were always there in the back of her mind. And although Reid was a little more faint then the rest, she could always tell he was there, and now there was nothing...

Before she could check for his pulse, she heard a sickening bang, followed by Prentiss screaming.

(((((())))))

Prentiss knew when she was in to deep. This time, they were drowning. Although they outnumbered Buxton four to one, he was much stronger than any of them, able to predict what they would do next. He had all their abilities, plus Reid's and God only knew who else's.

And to make it worse, she didn't know what to do. Garcia was helping Reid. JJ had gone to help Garcia. Hotch was with Buxton, she knew that's where she needed to be. Taking down the Bastard that had caused all this. But she was wary. Wary of Buxton, of hurting Hotch. But also of Hotch himself. She had never seen him so angry. Not since Foyat.

Without warning, she saw Hotch sent flying across the small room. He hit the rock with impossible force and a loud and sickening crack was heard before Hotch slumped to the floor, unconscious. Buxton turned his attention to Garcia and JJ, apparently oblivious or not bothered by Prentiss.

Prentiss took this chance to push Buxton across the room and pin him to the wall using all the strength and mind power she could muster. She knew she couldn't hold him for long. He was much stronger than she was. She could feel him fighting back and wasn't sure how much longer she could hold him.

She almost cried in relief when she saw a flash of blue appear from behind her. The blue seemed to hover around Buxton's middle section and chest, effectively chaining him to the wall. Prentiss had to admit, she had never been so glad to see Rossi and Morgan standing beside her in her life.

(((((())))))

Morgan felt helpless. His team, his friends, were just inches away. Fighting for their lives. And he could do absolutely nothing to help. He looked at Rossi and Alex, and knew they were feeling the same way. He closed his eyes, unable to watch the scene unfold before him. He wished he could just rip the damn bars out and use them to spear Buxton the wall. That was when he noticed it. The feeling from the Vosene gas had gone. His powers were back.

He turned to look at Rossi who had a look of wonder on his face. He looked up at Morgan and nodded.

Morgan turned to look at Alex. "Ready, kid?" He asked. Alex looked terrified, but nodded. Morgan grabbed the bars and bent them out of the way with ease. The commotion in the other room meant nobody noticed. As they stepped into the room, Hotch was thrown, landing like a rag doll on the floor.

Without thinking about it, Prentiss threw out her arms to pin Buxton the wall. But Morgan could see she was struggling. He saw Alex out of the corner of his eye run to check on Hotch. He saw Rossi push his hands out in front of him, sending a force field out to hold Buxton in place. He bent down and picked up one of the bars that had previously held them prisoner. He nodded to Prentiss as she smiled at him, relief obvious in her eyes. He walked past Rossi, who was making his way to Hotch. He stood face to face with Buxton. And he was going to make him pay.

(((((())))))

Rossi knew that Morgan would take care of Buxton. As long as he could keep the force field going that was pinning him to the wall. He also knew that Morgan was pissed, and really didn't want to get in his way.

He knelt down next to Hotch and opposite Alex. He was about the check over Hotch's injuries when he saw the look on Alex's face.

"Guys." He called out, softly.

(((((()))))

"Reid?" JJ called, softly. He'd started to stir and JJ almost had to stop herself from crying out in relief. He mumbled something, but she couldn't make it out.

"It's ok, Reid." Garcia said, "You're ok." He mumbled again, this time trying to sit up. Garcia helped him to half sit up and rest on his elbows. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as if the light hurt them. He mumbled something again, except this time, Garcia understood it. So did JJ.

"Hotch."

(((((())))))

"You son of a Bitch." Morgan said, ignoring Buxton when he started to laugh.

"Do you know how many people's lives you've destroyed?" Morgan asked.

"I made them better." Buxton hissed. He had given up trying to fight the force field. He spat some blood from his mouth at Morgan.

Morgan wiped the blood of his face. He realised that although Buxton had their powers, he didn't yet know how to use them all. "I will kill you." Morgan said, calmly. "And I'm gonna enjoy it." He added. Death was too good for this man. He had killed thousands. He had hurt his friends. And God only knew what damage he'd done to Reid and Hotch. He raised the bar and struck Buxton in the chest twice, feeling bone give way under the blow. Buxton grunted in pain.

"Guys." Rossi's voice called from across the room.

Morgan looked around. Reid was half sat up with JJ and Garcia. He felt relief wash over him. Reid was alive, at least. He looked to the other side of the room. Rossi was with Hotch. That's when he realised. When they all realised. They stood, one by one, Morgan making his way over to steady Reid. Rossi and Alex remained crouched next to Hotch.

"_For one of you shall perish."_

"No." Garcia half shouted, shaking her head. JJ couldn't speak, but felt the warm sting of tears in her eyes. Prentiss was silent, as were Reid and Morgan.

Garcia looked around the team, from Rossi to Reid. "Fix him!" She shouted.

"_For one of you shall perish."_

Rossi stood and turned to face them. It was the only time any of them could recall seeing the older man cry. "We can't." He said sadly. "It's too late." He cleared his throat before adding a barely audible "He's gone."

"No!" Garcia shouted. "You have to help him! Fix Him!" She ran to Hotch's side and knelt next to him, pulling his limp body into a tight hug muttering something that was meant for only Hotch to hear.

The silence was broken by jagged laughter. The team turned to see Buxton, blood dripping from his face, his breath raspy. He was still being held by Rossi's force field, but it was staring to flicker and weaken in places. Buxton saw the looks of loss and hurt in their faces and laughed louder. "You can't help him, idiot. He'd dead."

"You Mother..." The rest of the insult was drowned out by Morgan's scream, raining punch after punch down on Buxton's body. Eventually the force field broke, and Buxton slumped to the floor, still unable to heal himself.

But he was still laughing.

"Help him." Garcia muttered again, sobbing and still cradling Hotch.

"I can't." Rossi said, his voice breaking.

"I can." Reid said, now leaning on Prentiss and JJ for support. He had his eyes closed. He still felt so tired. And the sadness... All the grief and anger in the room, it was practically eating him alive. He wished he could take it away from everyone but there was just too much. But there was one thing he could do... he opened his eyes and looked at Prentiss on his left. "You have to go." He said, his voice sounding stained from the effort.

"What?" JJ protested. "We can't just..."

"We have to." Prentiss interrupted. She knew why. Reid was an Empath. Their emotions were obviously taking their toll on him. But then there was the other reason. The reason Morgan had also figured out.

Morgan turned to look at Buxton on the floor. He kicked him once more, he would be dead soon, anyway.

"We can't just leave!" Garcia said, standing.

"We have to." Rossi said, sadly. He hated the thought of leaving Hotch and Reid behind, but it seemed to be their only option.

"How?" JJ asked. Never in her life had she wished to wake up more from a nightmare than now.

Reid weakly freed himself from JJ and Prentiss, falling to his knees as he did. JJ went to help him back up but he stopped her, pointing at a spot on the wall.

"It's a computer panel." Alex, who was standing closest to the spot said, pulling at the cover over it to reveal the panel underneath.

"Garcia." Morgan said, gently. "We have to leave." He walked to her, but she just shook her head.

"We can't just leave Hotch!" She cried. "We can't leave Reid alone with him!" She spat in Buxton's direction. Buxton laughed weakly on the floor.

"We have to." Prentiss said, now standing next to Morgan. "It's the only way to help Hotch." She said, her voice wavering a little on her boss' name.

Garcia looked at them confused, before it dawned on her. She gave Hotch a kiss on the forehead before laying him back down. She made her way to Reid, embracing him tightly before setting to work on the panel. A door opened, seemingly from nowhere.

The team cast one final look back at their team mates, hoping and praying to any God that would listen that they had just done the right thing.

(((((())))))

As the team left Reid alone in the room with just Buxton and Hotch, it felt like a vice had been removed from his head. He slowly crawled his way over to where Hotch lay.

Buxton watched him intently. "What are you doing?" he asked, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"You were greedy." Reid said, not looking at Buxton. "You took too many powers at once and now you don't know how to control them." He said, reaching Hotch. He struggled to sit up next to the dark hair man, turning to look at Buxton when he finally managed to. "And now, you have to pay. All those people, and for what? Thousands dead. Hundreds and thousands of lived destroyed."

"What are you doing?" Buxton asked again, managing himself to sit up against the wall, staring at Reid's every move.

"You know what I'm doing." Reid said simply, carefully pulling up Hotch's sleeve.

"Don't." Buxton said. Reid laughed a little. It almost sounded like he was pleading. "It might take you." Buxton continued. "You don't understand how it works."

Reid shrugged. "I'm willing to take that risk." He said simply, before placing his hand on Hotch's cold arm.

(((((())))))

**Again, sorry for the delay. Only one chapter left. Will it be a happy ending? I know I say this every flipping time, but I promise I will try and update soon! Thanks for sticking with me! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any other recognisable characters/programs. I am not making any money from this story.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking with me! This is it, the end of the line (?). Hope y'all enjoy. All grammar/spelling mistakes are on me, sorry in advance!**

**Heroes – Chapter Eighteen**

Hotch sat up and took a deep breath. His lungs were on fire as if breathing for the first time. His head span for a few moments before memories flooded through his mind. The last thing he could remember was fighting with Buxton. And then, well, nothing. Except darkness and the vivid memory of pain. He turned to his left when he heard a soft chuckle. Reid was slumped up the wall next to him.

"It worked." Reid said, softly before closing his eyes.

"Reid?" Hotch said gently. The kid looked like hell. His pale skin was a stark contrast to the wall behind him, making him look almost like a ghost. "Reid, what happened?" He asked, reaching his hand out to shake the younger man. Where was the rest of the team? He quickly surveyed the room and noticed Buxton sitting against the wall opposite them, beaten and bloody and staring wide eyes.

"No!" Reid shouted, suddenly grabbing Hotch's arm by the cloth of his shirt. He smiled weakly, turning to look at Buxton. "You can't..." his eyes closed briefly before re-opening. "You can't touch me."

Hotch looked back at Reid, startled a little by his reaction. Reid let go of Hotch's arm and Hotch let it fall back into his lap. He turned back to look at Buxton, who was now smiling.

"Is he dead?" He asked, Buxton asked, pointing at Reid.

Hotch turned back to look at his team mate. "Reid!" He called, trying to wake him. Reid's head had fallen forward, his chin resting on his chest. "Reid!" Hotch called again, shaking him by his shoulder. What the hell had happened?

Buxton laughed. "I told him it would take him." He smiled, reviling blood soaked teeth.

"Take him?" Hotch asked, "What?" Before he could finish his question, another memory filled his mind.

"_He picked up a few new abilities." JJ said, _

"_Oh?" Prentiss said, glancing at Reid and Rossi._

"_Like what?" Hotch asked. _

"_Bringing the dead back to life." Morgan answered, ignoring the horrified look Garcia gave him. "Only for a few minutes though. Or some sort of cosmic crap happens." He shrugged, still not really understanding his friend's new abilities._

"_I'm sorry, what?" Prentiss asked, looking shocked. "Reviving the dead?" _

"Oh my God." Hotch said to himself. He had been dead. The pain he could remember, that had been him dying? Hotch remembered now. Reid could bring the dead back to life, but someone had to take their place. That was why the team had left. Had Reid just sacrificed himself so that he could live? "No." Hotch said, shaking his head. He turned to look at Buxton.

"Tried to warn..." Buxton said, but before he could finish, his eyes widened. He looked at Hotch, worry and confusion written on his face. He tried to speak again but couldn't. He choked slightly before drawing in a shaky, raspy breath. Hotch watched in horror and amazement as he slumped over to his side.

Hotch sat there for a few moments, not really sure what to do. He stood, ignoring the sharp pain that stabbed in his back, and made his way over to Buxton. He noticed as he knelt down that the pain in his back had lessened significantly. He reached out with his hand to check Buxton's pulse, angry with himself when he noticed his hand was shaking slightly. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't feel one. That meant Reid alive, or so he hoped.

He made his way back over to Reid, noticing that the pain had now gone completely. "Reid?" He tried gently. Nothing. How was he supposed to get them both out of this mess if he couldn't even touch him? Even the smallest amount of contact would mean he'd die right there and then, no coming back, ever. He placed his hand gently on Reid's chest. He was still breathing, but it was very shallow.

"_JJ, if you can hear me, I could use a hand!"_ He thought, hoping she'd pick up on it. He sat there for a few moments before it struck him. "Gloves." He said aloud. Reid had been wearing gloves until Caitlin had altered one of his abilities to allow him to absorb memories at will rather than upon contact. He carefully reached into one of Reid's pockets and smiled a little when he pulled out the black, leather gloves. He pulled them on to his own hands and slowly lifted Reid, changing his mind half way through. He had to be careful about his. Even though he was wearing the gloves, Reid wasn't. He had to make sure there could be no skin contact between the two. Ever.

Dragging Reid would be his best and safest option, but he wasn't sure how far away the others were, or how to even find them. He decided on a fireman's carry. That way Reid's weight would be spread evenly over his shoulders, and there would be no skin contact as Reid's waist would be around Hotch's neck and his head near his elbow. "Sorry, Reid." He said as he pulled the younger man up. "And thank you." He added, making their way out of the still open door.

(((((())))))

"We have to go back." JJ said, stopping and turning to look back down the corridor.

The rest of the team stopped and turned to look at her, all hoping they knew the reason, but not daring to say it. They hadn't made it too far from the room. They had walked in silence, not really sure where they were going. And each hoping that their team members would be ok.

JJ looked around the team and smiled a little, letting a stray tear fall from her eye. "We have to go back." She said again.

(((((())))))

Hotch had never been so happy to see Morgan running towards him.

"Hotch, man. What happened?" Morgan asked, helping the older man lower Reid to the floor.

"Oh My God." Garcia said, seeing the condition Reid was in. She looked at Hotch, and, for the first time she could recall in a long while, was speechless. Hotch was alive, standing before her, when just minutes before she had seen him lifeless.

"Is he alive?" JJ asked, kneeling down next to Morgan, who was crouched over Reid.

"I... I don't know." Hotch said, shaking his head. "I couldn't check for a pulse." He added. "He was breathing, but I..." He trailed off, not sure if he could bear the thought of the team loosing Reid when it should be him. "Buxton's dead."

"You ok?" Prentiss asked him, now standing next to him, concern in her eyes. Hotch nodded.

"He's alive." Morgan said, finding Reid's pulse. He looked up at Hotch. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't really know." Hotch said, honestly. "I woke up and Reid told me not to touch him before he passed out. Buxton was laughing and then slumped over too. I checked for a pulse and found none. I couldn't check Reid's, so I asked JJ to help us."

JJ nodded and smiled, looking from Reid to Hotch. "I heard you." She said, glad that they were both alive, although looking somewhat worse for wear.

"You sure you're ok?" Rossi asked. Hotch had been dead. And although he knew that he was worried about Reid, he seemed to be taking it all a little to in his stride.

"I'm fine, Dave." Hotch said in a tone that made it clear that was the end of the conversation. "We need to get out of here." He said, looking back down at Reid. If possible, he looked worse than he had before he'd passed out. "Reid need's help." He added. Who knew what damage Buxton had done to Reid? He'd apparently not taken his powers off him completely, or Hotch wouldn't be standing where he was. But he had definitely been weakened. That, plus the exertion of bringing Hotch back had more than taken its toll on him.

"Where do we go?" Garcia asked. "I mean, we can't just pull up at a hospital." If anyone were to find out about this, the whole mutant power super human abilities, they would no doubt all be locked up in a room for the rest of their lives and examined by the same government that had caused all this, that they worked for.

"Sanders." Was Hotch's one word reply.

(((((())))))

The journey back was undertaken is silence, and seemed to take forever. Garcia could remember it being over only too quickly when they had been on their way to Buxton's. Now though it seemed as if Sanders had moved to the other end of the world.

JJ was sitting with Reid's head in her lap, softly stroking his hair. Prentiss sat next to her with Reid's feet on her lap. She held her arm over his legs protectively as if she could stop him slipping away even further.

Garcia was sat next to Hotch. She had tried to talk to the unit chief but he had been dismissive in his answers. She could understand why. He wasn't doing it to be mean or rude. He was worried. And no doubt had a few demons of his own that he needed to battle.

Rossi was driving. Morgan had wanted to drive but the older man had not let him, saying he was in no fit state to. And Rossi was right. The darker skinned man was angry, angry at Buxton, at Sanders, at the whole damn situation. He was relieved. Hotch was alive. He didn't know how he, or the rest of them for that matter, would ever manage to get over the death of one of their own. And he was worried. Worried about Reid, worried about Hotch. Worried about what life would be like for all of them when this was all over.

"We're here." Rossi said simply, turning off the engine.

(((((())))))

Hotch sat drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee. He smiled a little. He'd never really understood why Reid had drank so much of the beverage, but recently he himself couldn't get enough.

They had been at Sanders' for two days now. Reid was still unconscious, but wasn't getting any worse, and Hotch took that as a good sign. For the most part, the team had left Hotch alone. He appreciated it. He could understand why they were a little awkward around him. If he was honest, he himself didn't know how he felt about being back from the dead yet. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey." Rossi said, looking around Hotch's room. Sanders had given them each a room of their own on the same floor. Although it seemed Garcia and JJ were never in their rooms, but either in Reid's or Prentiss'. Morgan always seemed to be working out somewhere in the complex which proved to be a lot more homely that their first visit would had led them to believe.

"Hey." Hotch said, and motioned for Rossi to enter.

"So," Rossi began, sitting on the bed next to Hotch. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Hotch answered simply, taking another sip of coffee.

"Really?" Rossi questioned. "It's just that you've been sitting in this room for almost two days now, drinking coffee and not speaking to any of us." He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't scream out 'fine' to me."

"What do you want me to say, Dave?" Hotch asked, not looking at him. "Reid could still die..."

"Sander's said he should be fine." Rossi said. "His body just needs time to recover from what Buxton did to him." He said, trying to reassure his friends. Sander's had explained that the strain put on Reid's body by both Buxton, and the effort required to bring Hotch back, had simply meant he'd run out of battery, so to speak. It was simply a matter of time for him to recuperate. It just wasn't known how much time.

"And me." Hotch added, looking up at the older man. "If Reid hadn't helped me, he'd be fine now. And you guys would all be back in DC with your friends and family and not stuck here."

"That's true." Rossi said, nodding. "But we'd also have lost you. We'd be in DC, but we wouldn't be whole. Any of us would have done what Reid did if we could have, even you." He looked Hotch in the eye before continuing. "Are you telling me, when Reid was trapped during the Brown-Nichols case you wouldn't have traded places with him? Or when Penelope was shot?" he sighed. "You can't be mad at yourself."

"It's not just that." Hotch finally admitted. Rossi looked at him questioningly, but remained silent. "I can never touch him again. Ever. If I do, then that's it for me." he sighed. What was he saying? "I know it's selfish to think that way but..." he shrugged.

"Luckily neither you nor Reid are the hugging each other type." Rossi said, smiling a little. He fully understood Hotch's concern though, just one slip up on either part... "You'll work around it. It'll be fine." He continued. "We'll make it fine."

Hotch nodded, sipping his coffee again.

"At least it isn't Garcia who can't touch him," Rossi said, laughing a little. "She'd be done for the second he walked into a room."

(((((())))))

Hotch was sat on the end of Reid's bed. They had been at Sanders for almost four days. He'd finally built up the courage to see Reid. He'd been told by the others that you younger man had been in an out of consciousness for the last few days, but never really alert enough to know what had happened or where he was.

Hotch was contemplating leaving to get a coffee and smiled to himself. His sudden love of the beverage, according to Garcia, had to do with Reid, as it was the only way she could explain that he had gone from one of two cups a day to drinking practically his own body weight. He turned back to look at Reid and was a little shocked to see him looking back.

"Hey." Reid said. His voice was quiet, but not weak.

"Hey." Was all Hotch could think to say in return.

Reid sat up a little in the bed and looked around the room. "Where are we?" he asked looking confused.

"At Sanders." Hotch replied. "You ok?"

Reid nodded, furrowing his brow a little. "What happened?" He asked. He could remember them travelling to Buxton's. Remember splitting up but that was all. It worried him; he'd never forgotten anything before...

"Buxton's dead." Hotch said. He wasn't really sure how to fill in the blanks. Just casually drop in that part of the reason he'd been in bed for the last for days was because he'd bought his boss back to life? Hotch wasn't really sure how that would work.

Reid cleared his throat a little, brow still creased. Slowly, a look of realisation crept on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly remembering what had happened. Hotch had been dead. He unconsciously moved up the bed a little to be further away from Hotch. He could feel himself panicking a little. If he ever touched Hotch he would kill him. Even if it were just for a split second.

"I'm fine." Hotch said, trying to sound reassuring. He smiled a little at Reid's involuntary reaction to being so close to him. "And as Rossi pointed out, neither of us are the 'hugging type', so we should be fine."

Reid relaxed a little. It was true. The only time he could remember having any physical contact with Hotch was when he first met him, and they shook hands, and once a year on his birthday when he'd receive a pat on the shoulder from the older man.

"How you feeling?" Hotch asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Honestly?" Reid asked, thinking about it for a second. "Ok, I think." He answered, shrugging. "A little tired, maybe."

Hotch nodded. " I best tell the others you're up, or Garcia will threaten to tie us together for the rest of our lives." He said, happy to see the younger man laugh a little. "And Reid?" Hotch continued, smiling a rare and genuine smile. "Thank you."

(((((())))))

Two days later, the team sat in the departure lounge of Missoula International Airport waiting for their flight back to DC.

"You're kidding me, right?" Morgan said, sighing. "All the stuff we can do, and you're making us take a commercial flight back home?" he shook his head. "We had a private jet before, what happened to that?"

"The FBI thinks we've been on a prolonged assignment, remember?" Hotch answered. "They took the jet back."

"Here you go." Rossi said, returning from the coffee shop the other side of the lounge. "Seven weak and overpriced coffees." He said, handing them out amongst the team. "And one soda." He said, handing the cold beverage to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said, taking the drink.

"So, what you doing when we get to DC?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Alex shrugged. "I was gonna try and get into George Washington University. I've applied for a scholarship, I just gotta wait to hear back."

"What scholarship did you apply for?" Prentiss asked, also sipping her drink.

"Athletics." Alex answered. "Well, gymnastics." He elaborated slightly.

"What?" Morgan asked, chuckling a little.

"Isn't that kinda cheating?" Garcia asked, smiling. Alex was Feral; he had fantastic gymnastic abilities without even trying. Alex shrugged awkwardly.

"C'mon, Kid." Morgan said, tapping him on the knee, smiling. "You gotta learn to lighten up, we're joking." He smiled. "Good luck, ok?" Alex nodded and smiled in return.

"So were you gonna stay in DC?" Rossi asked, now sat back down next to Hotch.

"Erm..." Alex looked down at the floor, but didn't answer.

"He's staying with me." Reid said, smiling briefly. The team looked at him with raised eyebrows but said nothing. "What?" Reid said, noticing their looks. "I have a spare room and I'm hardly ever there anyway." He said, shrugging.

"And I'll move into the college dorms if I get in." Alex said, finally looking up at the group.

"That's nice." Garcia said, smiling. She knew Alex had no family in Montana, and she knew Reid only had his Mom and the team. She was happy that the two had found each other. Watching them together reminded her of herself and her older brothers.

"_Flight AA452 to Washington DC is now boarding at gate G." _The voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"That's us." Prentiss said, standing and binning her empty coffee cup.

"Thank God." Hotch said, standing. All he wanted to do was go home and finally see Jack.

Morgan groaned as he stood too. "We really doing this?" He asked. "Going back to work?"

"What do you suggest we do?" JJ asked, standing and picking up her carry on bag. "Don a cape and fight crime to keep the world a safer place?" She asked sarcastically.

Rossi laughed. "We already do that." He said, following Prentiss and JJ.

"Yea," Garcia said, picking up her own small bag. "Except you guys wear suits instead of spandex."

Reid laughed and followed the others, as did Alex. Hotch watched his team go and followed closely behind them. Reid had recovered well, and it seemed so far that he had kept all his abilities. Sanders had given his support to the team regardless of what they chose to do. He had told them that they always knew where he was, and could contact him at anytime.

Hotch looked around the departure lounge at the business men and families scattered throughout and though once more about seeing Jack. Odd as it sounded, even to him, he hadn't realised quite how much he'd missed him.

It was good to be going home.

(((((())))))

**THE END.**

**Finished! There will be a sequel, but I don't know when yet! And it's wasn't all a dream. They are actually now superheroes. And they still work for the FBI. Secret alias' are such a pain to maintain Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to actually finish.**

**Also, I don't really know hoe scholarships work, or if GWU have on for gymnastics, so I used a little poetic licence. Thanks again everyone for your continued support!**


End file.
